


kitty ~ taegi

by googiesgiggles



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hopekook Week 2020, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Taegi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googiesgiggles/pseuds/googiesgiggles
Summary: taehyung hates cats and yoongi happens to be onelowercase intendedcan also be found on wattpad by @37Chonces
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, hopekook - Relationship, taegi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

taehyung sighed as the door opened and the little bell sounded, indicating that there was a customer. 

as much as taehyung hated his job, he didn't want to get fired, so he plastered on the brightest smile he could and turned to face the customer. 

"hello, what can i do for you today?" he asked. 

"i'm looking to adopt a pet." 

"well, this is the animal shelter so..." taehyung said in a duh tone. 

jimin, who happened to be taehyung's best friend, was standing beside the younger and looking through the paperwork of their previous customer who came to adopt a pet as well, nudged taehyung to be a little nicer to the customer. 

"what kind of pet are you looking for?" taehyung asked in a bored tone, as he tried to keep his fake smile on. 

"i feel lonely, so i want a pet that will keep me company." 

"a dog is a man's best friend, but if you think you would prefer another pet, please look around and choose which one you would like to take home with you." taehyung said as he gestured to the different animals in the animal shelter. 

the man nodded and began to look around while taehyung turned around to jimin. "you don't need to nudge me that hard." 

"and you don't need to be that rude and mean." jimin said as he finished looking through the papers and put them away in a folder and placing it in their adoption records cabinet. 

"i hate this job." 

"i gave you this job! i'm your boss!" jimin glared at the younger. "what's so bad about this job? i like it." 

taehyung sighed. "you like it because you love animals, but i don't. i don't like animals, especially cats. i hate cats."

"stop being so grumpy and go help the customer out. i think he found which pet he wants." jimin gestured to the customer who seemed to have caught interest in a beagle. "and later, i have to tell you a story about this guy who also hated animals."

taehyung nodded and went to help the customer. he seemed very happy to have chosen the beagle and the dog wagged it's tail in excitement as it's new owner signed the paperwork before walking out the door with him. 

"it's storytime." jimin happily said. 

taehyung rolled his eyes. "jimin, you always have some story to tell me." 

jimin always had a story to tell taehyung for almost everything. each story had some life lesson at the end of it, which taehyung didn't understand if the story was actually real or if it was like one of those magical fairy tale lessons.

"these are stories that should help teach you something." jimin said. "but anyway, there was this guy just like you, who hated animals and despised cats the most. he had no logical reason he just simply hated them. then one day, he was given a chance to redeem himself and learn how to like cats. if he didn't then he'd be turned into the animal he hated the most. the guy didn't learn and got turned into a cat. his punishment was to walk the earth no longer as a human, but as a cat."

taehyung blinked. "so, you're telling me that if i don't learn how to love cats, i'll get turned into a cat?" 

jimin nodded. "yup, so you better start being nice to cats and other animals." 

"jimin what kind of story is that? who magically turns into a cat? that's fairytale stuff." taehyung said obviously not believing anything jimin said, as usual. he believed that jimin liked to tell fairytales. "it reminds me of beauty and the beast when the beast refused to help a poor old woman and got turned into a beast."

"you'll be walking the earth as a cat with the other guy as well if you don't learn to love cats." jimin warned. 

taehyung rolled his eyes. "whatever you say jimin."

jimin sighed but didn't say anything else. he got up and went to check up on the animals to make sure they were all okay while taehyung boredly sat at the reception desk, waiting for a customer to walk in. 

once jimin made sure the animals were okay, he headed back to the reception desk with taehyung and wondered how he could help taehyung not hate cats anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was closing time and jimin was locking up the animal shelter after making sure all the animals would sleep good tonight. 

taehyung waited for him and once he was done, the two walked together. they lived pretty close to each other and since it was almost dark outside, they always walked each other home to make sure they would be okay. 

suddenly a stray cat with white fur ran in front of taehyung, causing him to stop walking and look at the cat in disgust. 

jimin raised an eyebrow as he looked between the cat and taehyung. 

the cat stared back at jimin with his striking blue eyes before he turned and slowly walked towards taehyung. 

"eww, get away." taehyung tried to scare away the cat. "shoo, cat."

the cat had his eyes furrowed as he followed taehyung, almost as if it was mad. 

"look the cat has the same expression as you." jimin joked. 

taehyung glared at his boss before quickly running behind him. "you're an animal lover, do something." 

"the cat seems like it wants you, though." jimin observed as the cat's striking blue eyes were fixed on taehyung's. 

"well i don't want it." taehyung said a bit annoyed. 

"what if this cat is the one from the story. he's come to turn you into a cat just like he was turned into one." jimin joked. 

"that's not funny, jimin and that's just a story, a fairytale story actually, because it's not true."

the cat suddenly hissed and jimin quickly moved away from taehyung. taehyung didn't have time to process what was going on because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, his face in pain and the was cat looking down on him.

"stupid cat," taehyung muttered before he closed his eyes and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"my legs are aching. it's been so long and- oh my goodness, he has food!"

"stop complaining and yelling, you're going to wake taehyung up. remember that you are on a mission." 

"yeah, yeah, whatever. what will happen to me if i complete this mission?" 

"i'll think about it." 

"think about it?! come on i hate-"

"stop yelling!"

"but you're yelling too!"

taehyung stirred awake and sat up. the first two things he noticed was that he was in his house and jimin standing beside him while some random guy was standing in his kitchen doorway, eating his cheeseballs. "hey, that's my food." taehyung's sleepy voice said. 

"hey, you passed out and that's the first thing you notice after waking up?" jimin asked as he reached out and touched taehyung's cheeks.

taehyung winced in pain and pushed jimin's hand away. "that hurts." 

"it's because you were scratched by a cat." 

"oh yeah," taehyung muttered as the memory of the cat running towards flashed through his mind. "stupid cat." 

"hey! you better watch what you're saying!" 

taehyung turned to face the guy who was eating his cheeseballs. he had his eyebrows furrowed as he angrily munched on taehyung's cheeseballs. 

"what? i should be yelling at you for being an intruder and eating my cheeseballs." taehyung said as he glared at the other guy. 

"guys calm down." jimin calmly spoke. "taehyung this my friend yoongi, he helped me carry you home." 

"and he's eating my food." 

"calm down i can buy you more." yoongi rolled his eyes. "but you should really watch what you say about cats." 

"what? does it bother you that i don't like cats?" taehyung said as he stood up and marched towards yoongi. he snatched the cheeseballs out of his hands and glared at him. "it's rude to eat other people's food." 

"it's rude to talk badly to your guests." 

"you're not my guest." 

"i helped carry you home." 

"oh, you want me to thank you for carrying me home?!"

"no, i want you to stop speaking so negative about cats, that's why you got those scratches on your face in the first place."

"that stupid cat just-"

"that stupid cat!? oh, you deserve more than just a few scratches on that pretty face!"

"what if i scratched your face, huh?!" 

"guys stop fighting, please." jimin said as he stood between the two boys. 

"your friend sure is nice." taehyung sarcastically said while he continued to glare at yoongi. 

yoongi rolled his eyes. "whatever, jimin can we go buy our own cheeseballs?"

"no, we have to go home. we have work tomorrow, goodnight taehyung. make sure you apply something on those scratches, they don't look very pretty." 

"thanks and goodnight," taehyung said as he watched jimin drag yoongi out of his house. yoongi let himself be dragged out, but not before giving taehyung a smirk and closing the door behind him. 

taehyung rolled his eyes before making sure to lock the door and putting his cheeseballs back in the pantry where they were. 

then, he went to his bathroom where he was horrified to find his face filled with scratches. "jimin was right, these scratches don't look very pretty." taehyung wasn't sure what to put on his face for them to go away faster or at least make them less noticeable, so he just went to bed after brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung grumpily walked to his job the next day wearing a hat on his head, to help conceal some of the scratches he had on his face. 

taehyung sighed as he stepped in the animal shelter and noticed someone standing in front of the counter. 

why isn't jimin helping this customer? 

"hello, i'm assuming you're here to adopt a pet?" taehyung asked, sporting his brightest smile he could, but then quickly frowned once he stood behind the counter and saw that it was only yoongi. 

"that's a pretty face you got there, taehyung." he teased. 

"shut up, what are you even doing here?" taehyung asked annoyed. 

"i work here now." 

"what? where's jimin? jimin!?" 

"stop yelling, taehyung. i was just checking on the animals to make sure they were okay." jimin said as he appeared beside taehyung. 

"are the cats okay?" yoongi asked. 

"yeah, they're okay. why?" jimin asked. 

"just asking," yoongi smirked as he looked at taehyung. 

taehyung glared at yoongi. "jimin, please don't tell me that he is working here." 

"yoongi works here, now."

"but why?" taehyung whined. 

"he needed a job and i gave him one." jimin replied. "now take your hat off and go feed the animals. i have to make sure yoongi knows what he is doing." 

taehyung sighed and took off his hat. he placed it behind the counter before doing what he was told. feeding the animals was the worst part of the job in his opinion, especially because he had to get close to the animals. 

"do you need help feeding the cats?" yoongi asked as he appeared beside taehyung after a few minutes, just as he was going to feed the cats. 

"no, shut up and go away." taehyung said without looking at him. 

"jimin told me to help you and..." yoongi stepped in front of taehyung before placing his hands on taehyung's face. "...what if you get scratched again?" 

"stop that hurts." taehyung swatted yoongi's hands away. 

yoongi chuckled before reaching out and grabbing the cat food from taehyung's hand. 

"hey! i said i don't need your help!"

"jimin asked me to help you." 

"and i told you twice that i don't need your help." taehyung said as he tried taking the cat food out of yoongi's hand. 

"just let me help you, damn it!" yoongi tugged on the food. 

"i said no!" taehyung tried tugging the food back. 

"why won't you let me help you?" yoongi asked annoyed as he tugged harder on the cat food. 

"because i don't need your help!" 

yoongi was already holding tightly on to the bag, so when taehyung gave one last hard tug, the bag of cat food tore open, causing all the food to fall out. 

the cats immediately hissed and stuck their paws out of the cage, obviously demanding their food. 

taehyung and yoongi looked at each other wide-eyed. they heard jimin rush to the back where they were currently standing and looking at the mess they created. 

"can you guys not get along for a simple task?" jimin asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "all you two had to do was feed the animals. that's it."

"jimin i-"

"stop taehyung, just please go wait at the counter with yoongi and help out the customers."

"this is all your fault, " yoongi whispered as they listened to their boss and made their way to the front of the animal shelter. 

"shut up! you wouldn't let go of the bag!" taehyung whisper shouted. 

"oh dear, what happened to your face?" one of the customers asked as soon as yoongi and taehyung approached the counter. 

"he got scratched by a cat." yoongi quickly answered before taehyung could. 

"was it one of the cats here?" the customer asked. 

"oh no, it was a stray cat with white fur and striking blue eyes."

taehyung's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look at yoongi in confusion. 

how did he know?


	3. Chapter 3

"how did you know?"

"know what?"

"the cat, how did you know how it looked like?" taehyung asked as he watched jimin close the animal shelter. 

"jimin told me," yoongi answered as he also watched jimin. 

taehyung didn't say anything, only waited for jimin to be done. once the doors were locked, they began making their way home. 

it was quiet. taehyung and yoongi glanced at each other as jimin walked in between them, without saying a word. 

suddenly a bunny ran in front of them and stopped to stare. they stopped walking and taehyung quickly went behind jimin again. he didn't want to take any chances this time. 

yoongi took a step flared studying the bunny. "it's so cute." he said and the bunny's tail twitched. 

"i think the bunny understood what you said." jimin finally spoke. 

yoongi bent down and reached out to pet the bunny when taehyung yelled. "you better not touch the bunny!" 

"why not?" yoongi asked with a frown. 

"because yesterday my encounter with the cat was just like this. the bunny is waiting to attack." taehyung said as the bunny turned it's head to look at him. 

"but i'm not an animal hater like you," yoongi said as his hands reached out towards the bunny. 

the bunny turned it's head back to yoongi and allowed himself to be picked up by yoongi. "aww look how cute it is." yoongi cooed. 

"it won't be cute when it hurts you." 

"taehyung stop being so negative." jimin said. "remember the story i told you about? you'll get turned into a cat if you don't stop hating animals." 

"that story isn't real, though." yoongi who was too busy cooing at the bunny, snapped its head towards taehyung.

"say that one more time." yoongi said with a threatening voice. "i dare you."

"what? you really believe that fairy tale?" taehyung asked in disbelief. 

"why do you hate cats?" yoongi asked annoyed "i just want to know."

"i just do." taehyung said with a shrug.

"stop lying. no one ever just hates something just because they want to." 

"why do you even care?"

"as jimin said, you'll get turned into a cat." 

"i said that story is a fairytale."

"then are you saying my life is a fairytale?!"

"what?"

"is that what you're saying? because if it is i will gladly scratch your face again. hold the bunny, jimin, i'm about to ruin taehyung's pretty face." 

"what are you even talking about?!"

"me! now kiss me!"

"what?"

"yoongi please calm down. taehyung you too. let's just-"

"kiss me!"

"why would i kiss you, i just met you yesterday?"

"fine, then i'll do it!"

"no what-"

yoongi yanked taehyung from behind jimin towards him before crashing their lips together.

taehyung's eyes widened as yoongi, the person he just met the day before, was kissing him. 

but it wasn't just an ordinary kiss. it was magical.

just like the fairytales. 

a cloud of sparkly dust surrounded yoongi and then it disappeared after a few moments along with yoongi. 

one moment, yoongi was angrily kissing him and the next, taehyung was standing there with a hand over his lips as he looked down at the cat in front of him. 

the cat with white fur and striking blue eyes.

"what the fuck?" taehyung asked in shock.

"damn it, yoongi, we're in public. what if someone sees?" jimin said as he picked up the cat and held him in one arm while the other held the bunny. "let's go to your house taehyung and then we can talk about this."

taehyung only nodded as he silently walked while looking at the cat in jimin's arms. he just couldn't believe it. 

once they got home the cat was ready to scratch taehyung since he never got to after transforming into a cat, but jimin was quick to stop him. "stop it. and you taehyung, kiss yoongi." 

"what?!" taehyung asked in disbelief. "i refuse to kiss an animal, especially a cat..." taehyung trailed off as he looked at the angry cat in front of him, his paws out, displaying his nails, threatening to scratch him. 

taehyung sighed before giving in. "fine, but don't scratch me." 

the cat didn't listen. 

the moment taehyung brought his face to the cat, it was ready to leave a few more scratches on taehyung's face. and that's what the cat did. 

taehyung immediately moved away from the cat and touched his face to feel the new scratches. 

jimin sighed. "taehyung stop angering cat yoongi. cat yoongi stop scratching taehyung."

taehyung glared at the cat as it licked it's paws clean. then, he leaped towards taehyung and onto his lap, startling him. 

"kiss him taehyung, so he can turn back into a human." jimin said. "then we can talk." 

taehyung wasn't going to lie. he was terrified of the cat, but he still leaned his face down towards the cat where the cat jumped and licked taehyung's lips. 

"eww," taehyung wiped his lips as the cloud of sparkly dust appeared again. "that was disgusting."

"stop whining." yoongi said, now that he was back in his human form. "i can give that pretty face of yours a few more scratches."

taehyung rolled his eyes. "anyways," he turned his attention to jimin who was still holding the bunny in his arms. "is he the person who was punished for not liking animals or cats or something?" taehyung asked as he gestured at yoongi. 

jimin nodded. "yes, yoongi was punished, but over the years, living as a cat, it has taught him to love them and the other animals as well."

"then why is he still a cat? can't he be human again?"

"that's not it works in the animal kingdom," yoongi said with an irritated sigh. 

"animal kingdom?" taehyung asked confused. 

yoongi nodded. "jimin is the protector of the animals." 

"is that why you're such an animal lover and care so much for animals?" taehyung asked. 

jimin nodded. "yes, my job is to protect the animals and make sure that they're all safe." 

"so...." taehyung trailed off. "if i don't learn how to like cats, i'll get turned into one?"

jimin nodded again. "yes, you only have a certain amount of time."

"how much time?" taehyung asked, curious, but also feeling a bit terrified. 

"not much, that's why i'm here," yoongi said. 

"oh, so i'm supposed to learn to love the animal you got turned into right after you scratched my face, not once, but twice!"

"you'll be turned into the same animal as me if you don't learn how to love animals."

"is kissing you supposed to make me like cats, like how we kissed before because i didn't really like it." 

"you're not supposed to like it, you idiot. it's just a peck on the lips so that you won't catch feelings for me." 

"why would i catch feelings for a cat?!"

"i am talking about my human form!"

"human form or cat form, i'd never fall for you!" 

yoongi sighed in exasperation before angrily striding past taehyung towards the door. "i hope you get turned into a cat." then he opened the door and slammed it closed on his way out.

now, it was just jimin and the bunny.

jimin sighed. "taehyung please try to cooperate with yoongi. he's trying to help you even if it doesn't seem like it."

taehyung didn't reply. he only glared at the door where yoongi had walked out and slammed shut a few moments ago. 

"i'll get going now, taehyung. see you at work tomorrow." 

taehyung watched jimin leave before gently closing the door behind him, leaving taehyung alone to ponder with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"so...you're the bunny i saw yesterday?" 

"yes, he just told you that!" yoongi said annoyed. 

taehyung glared at him. "i wasn't talking to you." he turned his attention back to the boy with curly brown hair and big doe eyes. "did you hate bunnies?"

the boy chuckled. "no, i was never a human. i'm just a bunny named jungkook, taehyung's best friend."

"then, why are you a human, jungkook?"

"well, yoongi only has you and jimin to keep him company, but jimin is busy sometimes since you know, he's the protector of the animals, so he has work to do. you on the other hand, don't get along with yoongi, so that's why i'm here, to keep my best friend company!" jungkook smiled as he put an arm around yoongi. 

"your best friend is a bunny and he's taller than you." taehyung said as he noticed the height difference between yoongi and jungkook. 

"he's only one inch taller than me." yoongi said with a straight, yet annoyed face. "and what can i say, bunnies are cute." yoongi turned to jungkook and smiled. 

taehyung rolled his eyes. "well, jungkook, i don't know how you do it, but i can't really stand yoongi." 

"you mean human yoongi or cat yoongi?" jungkook asked. 

"both," taehyung said.

"i will kiss you again just so that i could scratch your pretty face again." yoongi warned. 

taehyung rolled his eyes. "anyways, i'm going to check on the animals and feed them since jimin isn't here." 

"be careful or those cats will scratch you too." yoongi teased. 

taehyung rolled his eyes once again before making his way towards the back of the animal shelter. he walked past the bunnies as he was feeding the dogs and wondered if jungkook could also turn into a bunny if he kissed him. 

taehyung smirked. this might even anger yoongi.

after feeding the animals and checking up on them, taehyung made his way back to the counter where yoongi and jungkook were boredly sitting at. 

apparently jungkook would be working with them too. taehyung hoped jungkook would help him tolerate yoongi. 

"hey jungkook," taehyung called out. the said male turned at the mention of his name. yoongi turned as well, but taehyung ignored him. 

then, without warning, taehyung pressed his lips against jungkook's. 

nothing happened. 

jungkook's eyes were wide as he stared at taehyung in shock. 

taehyung quickly stepped back. "sorry, i just wanted to see if you would turn into a bunny if i kissed you."

jungkook only nodded before accepting his apology. "it's okay."

"it's okay?!" yoongi asked in disbelief. he turned to taehyung. "you don't go around kissing bunnies, you idiot. if you so badly wanted to know if he could turn into a bunny if you kissed him, all you had to do was ask."

"don't make me kiss you." taehyung warned. 

"cat or human form, i don't care. kiss me then." yoongi angrily stepped forward and backed taehyung up against the wall. jungkook only watched with his big doe eyes. 

"why are you even so angry at me for kissing jungkook?"

"you're not supposed to go around kissing bunnies." yoongi glared as he lowered his face towards taehyung's. "especially jungkook."

"are you like jealous or something?" taehyung asked, a smirk growing across his face. then he glanced down at yoongi's lips that were so close to his. "you know, your lips are so close to mine that i can easily lean forward and kiss them right? you'll be turned into a cat."

yoongi rolled his eyes. "i'm not jealous, you're just not supposed to kiss my best friend. and, so what? you kiss me, i'll make sure to scratch your pretty face again. yoongi said as he put his hand on taehyung's cheek, feeling the scars under his hand. 

taehyung winced in pain before swatting yoongi's hand away. "stop it or i'll really kiss you and never kiss you again. you'll be stuck as a cat."

"babe," yoongi teased as he put his hand back on taehyung's cheek, only this time he was a little more gentle. "i don't mind being a cat. i learned my lesson. you on the other hand, have not and if you don't then you'll be walking the earth as a cat like me, except i'll be walking around as a cat with you, annoying you and teasing you." 

taehyung couldn't speak. yoongi called him babe and had even made sure to gently touch his cheek to not hurt him. those things shouldn't have an effect on him, but they did. 

"you're annoying right now." taehyung said before pressing his lips against yoongi's. the cloud of sparkly dust appeared again for a few moments before it disappeared after transforming yoongi into a cat.

"cat yoongi is so cute!" jungkook squealed. he ran to pick up the cat off the ground and snuggled it close to his chest. the cat only purred and even smiled as it leaned into jungkook's chest. 

the doorbell of the door rang. "sorry i'm late i had some stuff in the-"

jimin paused halfway through the door as he saw taehyung still pressed against the wall, yoongi in his cat form and jungkook cuddling it. 

"what went on in here?"

"i'm not kissing yoongi ever again. he can stay in his cat form." taehyung said as he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in and stepped away from the wall. 

"cat yoongi is so cute!" jungkook squealed again as he held the cat out to jimin. 

"jungkook, cat yoongi is your best friend." jimin said. 

"yes, but we only walked the earth as a cat and a bunny, now i'm a human and he's a cat. i think he's cute." jungkook smiled. "i don't see a good reason why you wouldn't like yoongi, taehyung."

"he's a cat. that's a good enough reason." taehyung said as he glared at the cat who only hissed at him. 

"did yoongi scratch you again?" jimin asked as he studied taehyung's face. 

"yes and he wont stop. he keeps telling me that he'll ruin my pretty face." taehyung brought a hand up to his face and touched his newly formed scars. he fished his phone out of his pocket with his other hand to see how bad the scratches were.

taehyung didn't notice when jungkook put cat yoongi down and jimin waved his hand over yoongi, the cloud of sparkly dust turning him back into a human. 

"bad ca-" taehyung paused as he turned to face yoongi who he thought he had turned into a cat. 

"were you about to call me a bad cat?" yoongi asked as he stood in front of taehyung. 

"i...how?" 

"i forgot to mention that jimin can turn me back into my human form too, not just your luscious lips." 

taehyung's hand instinctively reached up to touch his lips as he stared at yoongi dumbstruck. yoongi smirked. 

did he just say my.... luscious lips?


	5. Chapter 5

"you know, i am really craving some cheeseballs," yoongi said as he stood behind the counter with taehyung. 

jimin was currently busy with jungkook, showing him around the animal shelter and what he had to do. 

"then buy some." taehyung said without even bothering to look at the other. 

"but yours taste better." 

"i don't care." 

yoongi huffed in annoyance, his attempts to annoy the other not working. as he studied taehyung's side profile, the scratches gave him lingering his face. it was obvious that it would take the scratches a while to go away. 

feeling his stare, taehyung reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the scars underneath his palm. he frowned as a sigh escaped his lips. 

the door of the animal shelter opened, the bell ringing, indicating that a customer had walked in. 

"how can i help you today?" taehyung asked. 

"my goodness...your face." the customer said as they stared at taehyung's face in shock. 

"i got scratched by a cat." taehyung said with a sigh. 

"why don't you go to the back with jimin and jungkook." yoongi suggested. "i got this." 

taehyung complied, not having the energy to argue with yoongi. 

"what's wrong taehyung?" jimin asked as he noticed the other pull up a chair and sit next to the fish. 

at least the fish aren't capable of harming me, taehyung thought as he stared at the fish tank full of fish. 

"he has it covered." taehyung replied as he pointed to yoongi who was busy helping out the customer. "and besides i should spend time with the animals so that i won't turn into a cat."

"but those are fishes." jimin pointed out. 

"i'm not in the mood to deal with cats or really any type of animal with claws." 

jimin sighed and let taehyung be before turning his attention back to jungkook as he explained what he needed to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yoongi felt bad. 

he was quiet when they dropped taehyung off at his house. 

taehyung didn't talk much either, obviously pretty upset about the new scratches yoongi left him. it would take a while for all those scratches to heal.

"you better stop scratching taehyung." jimin said as yoongi and jungkook walked home with him. they all lived together. jimin didn't think neither of them needed a house since jungkook had always been a bunny, he'd only be in his human form until yoongi helped taehyung. then he would go back to being a bunny and yoongi would go back to being a cat as well. 

"i won't." yoongi said with his head hanging low. "i already feel bad."

"do you really think he has a pretty face?" jungkook suddenly asked. 

"what?"

"you threatened to ruin his pretty face." jungkook explained. 

jimin nodded. "yeah, you mentioned that quite a lot and you two just met like two days ago. do you find taehyung attractive?"

"i..." yoongi felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "he has a great face." 

"so then why did you scratch taehyung's face?" jungkook asked. 

yoongi shrugged. "i dunno...just felt like it."

"but now you feel bad about it, why?" 

yoongi glanced at jungkook as he walked. "he's not reacting how i want him to and besides i'm only making things worse. i'm supposed to help him not get turned into a cat, but here i am, making him hate me." 

"if you really feel bad and don't want him to hate you, you should do something nice for him." jimin said as he dug into his pockets to pull out some cash. "here, go to the store and buy some ointment for those scratches to heal faster." 

"you should go to his house after you buy it!" jungkook jumped up and down in excitement. 

yoongi looked at the money in jimin's hand before taking it. "thank you, jimin." he said. "i'll go to his house too, Gguk." yoongi smiled at his best friend before turning in the opposite direction and headed to buy the ointment. 

"do you think yoongi and taehyung will catch feelings for each other?" jungkook asked as he walked with jimin. 

jimin looked down at the ground as he walked, his hands in his pockets. "it could be possible, but if they did, they wouldn't be able to be together."

"why not?" jungkook pouted. "you should have seen them today. taehyung kissed me because he wanted to know if i would turn into a bunny, but i didn't. then yoongi got mad because taehyung kissed me. i think he was jealous, i don't know though. anyways, yoongi had taehyung pressed against the wall and their lips were so close to each other. taehyung threatened to kiss yoongi, but yoongi didn't care. he told taehyung he would ruin his pretty face. then he called taehyung babe, so taehyung kissed him and then poof! a sparkly cloud of dust appeared and human yoongi was gone. instead, it was cat yoongi, then you came."

jimin tore his gaze away from the ground and looked up. he blinked at jungkook after listening to his very detailed story. 

"i think they would be a cute couple." 

jimin blinked again. "yoongi is a cat."

"but he was a human before a cat. maybe taehyung can break this curse or punishment that yoongi received and taehyung will no longer turn into a cat and will love yoongi. then, they can live happily ever after." jungkook smiled. 

"jungkook... those are just fairytales." a wave of deja vu washed over jimin as he said taehyung's famous line whenever jimin would tell him stories. 

"but yoongi's story is kind of like a fairytale, except it's real."

jimin remained silent the rest of the way home, his thoughts swirling with the possibility of yoongi and taehyung falling in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung was not expecting to see yoongi outside his house. "what are you doing here?" he asked. 

yoongi raised the plastic bag he was holding. "i bought some ointment for those scratches i made."

"why?"

yoongi frowned. "what do you mean why? i just told you."

"but why would go out this late to buy me ointment and bring it to me?" taehyung asked. 

"i just wanted to," yoongi said with a shrug before pushing past taehyung and letting himself in. 

"hey!" taehyung shouted as he closed the door. "what are you doing?" he asked as he watched yoongi head straight to the kitchen. taehyung ran after him. "don't you dare touch those cheeseballs!" 

"how did you know i was going straight for them?" yoongi asked with a playful smile. 

"i just did, now get out." 

"but the ointment," yoongi said as he lifted up the bag again. 

"just leave it on the table and leave." 

"let me help you apply it on," yoongi said as he directed taehyung out of the kitchen and towards the living room, completely forgetting about the cheeseballs. 

"what? no! i don't need your help, " taehyung said. 

"i want to help," yoongi insisted as he forced taehyung to sit on the couch. yoongi took a seat beside taehyung and took the ointment out. 

"why do you even want to help? you are the one who did this!" taehyung pointed at the scratches on his face. 

"and i'll be the one to help them heal faster." 

"so that you can scratch me again? no thanks."

"i won't scratch you again, i promise." 

"i don't trust you." 

"why not?"

"maybe because i met you two days ago?" taehyung sarcastically asked. then he reached for the ointment in yoongi's hand and tried to pry it from him. "give me that!"

"seriously taehyung, let me help you apply the ointment on." 

"i can apply it on myself!"

"stop being so stubborn!"

"stop scratching me!"

"i just promised you i wouldn't scratch you again!"

"i don't believe that!"

"i don't care if you don't! just let me apply the ointment on you!"

"no!"

"taehyung, please."

"no!" 

"taehyung-"

"i said no! you're being annoying right now, stop talking and let me apply it on or i'll turn you into a cat!"

"really? you're threatening me to turn me into a cat again when you're the one who will be turned into one if you don't learn how to love animals, especially cats, so let's just...not argue."

"give me the ointment then."

"no, i bought it."

"you bought for me though, so give it to me!"

"taehyung-"

taehyung grabbed the back of yoongi's head and pulled him in for a kiss. 

the cloud of sparkly dust appeared and disappeared again after turning yoongi into a cat. 

the cat hissed in anger. 

"don't you dare scratch me!" taehyung yelled. 

the cat hissed again before preparing himself to jump onto taehyung's lap. 

afraid to get scratched again, taehyung quickly pushed the cat away as it jumped towards him. 

the cat fell onto the floor with a thud, a whine following after as the cat cried in pain. 

taehyung froze as he stared down at the cat in fear. what did i just do?


	6. Chapter 6

what did i just do?

the cat cried louder, snapping him out of his thoughts. taehyung quickly rushed towards the cat and picked him up in his arms. the cat cried harder. 

taehyung brought the cat's face close to his before the cat licked his lips.

taehyung closed his eyes as the cloud of sparkly dust appeared again, making it hard to see since he was holding the cat. 

once it disappeared, taehyung opened his eyes and saw himself holding onto yoongi's shoulders. he quickly let go. 

"i wasn't going to scratch you," yoongi said as he winced in pain and fell onto the floor again. 

taehyung got on the floor to examine yoongi's face and try to see what was wrong with him. "well you were hissing and going to jump at me, so i assumed you were." 

"i was just annoyed. i was only going to kiss you so that i could turn back into a human again." 

"did i hurt you?" taehyung asked. 

yoongi nodded. "it hurts." he said as he closed his eyes due from the pain and gestured towards his leg. 

"should i call jimin?" 

yoongi nodded again. taehyung got up and went to find his phone. once he did he called jimin. 

"taehyung?" jimin asked. "is yoongi still at your house?"

"yes and he...i hurt him." 

"what?"

"we were arguing and then i kissed him, so he could be a cat and be less annoying, but then he jumped at me and i pushed him away and now he's hurt." taehyung quickly explained. 

"i'm on my way." jimin said. 

taehyung heard jimin call out to jungkook before the call ended. he sighed before walking back to yoongi.

"this is your fault." taehyung muttered as he sat beside yoongi on the floor, a wave of fear washing over as he watched the other wine in pain. 

"how is this my fault?" yoongi asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at taehyung. "you were the one who pushed me."

"well...yeah, but i assumed you were going to scratch me again."

"i promised you i wouldn't do it anymore."

"i didn't know if i could believe you or not."

"why not?"

"i literally just met you a few days ago."

yoongi stayed silent as he continued to look up at taehyung. taehyung nervously turned his head away when yoongi didn't say anything and only stared at him. 

it was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds heard was their breathing and yoongi's whines. 

"i'm sorry."

taehyung was not expecting that. 

taehyung turned his head to look at yoongi again and found him staring up at him again. 

"what?" taehyung asked confused. 

"i'm sorry for scratching you," yoongi said, an apologetic look on his face. then he reached up and gently touched taehyung's scratched cheeks. 

taehyung froze. he didn't know what to say or do. 

luckily, there was a knock on the door to save him. yoongi removed his hand away as taehyung quickly got up to open the door. 

"is yoongi okay?" jungkook asked the moment the door was open. he let himself inside and looked around until he spotted yoongi lying on the floor. "yoongi!"

taehyung closed the door behind jimin after jimin stepped inside. the two males made their way to where yoongi was laying ok the floor with jungkook by his side.

"where does it hurt?" jimin asked as he sat down beside jungkook. 

taehyung took a seat on the floor on the other side and watched as yoongi pointed at his leg. jimin put his hand over yoongi's leg and closed his eyes as everyone stayed quiet while they watched jimin. 

taehyung was confused. what is jimin doing?

"i need hoseok." jimin said once he opened his eyes after a few moments of silence. 

"is something wrong?" yoongi asked, a look of worry etched across his face. 

"i don't know, but hoseok will know for sure. i'll be back." jimin said as he stood up, his phone in his hand as he walked away. 

jungkook reached out to hold yoongi's hand. "i'm sure you're okay yoongi."

taehyung felt guilty and looked away as jungkook squeezed yoongi's hand in reassurance.

jimin came back after a few moments. "hoseok will be here soon. in the meantime, i need to figure out what to do."

"what do you mean?" yoongi asked. 

jimin sighed. his face held a look full of shame as he lowered his head unable to face yoongi. "i'm supposed to protect the animals. i'm supposed to protect you, yoongi."

"jimin, it's okay. i may be in pain, but i'm still okay. i'm alive." yoongi tried to reassure. he reached out with his other hand and intertwined jimin's hand with his. yoongi gave it a light squeeze in an attempt to calm jimin.

"but you're hurt." a tear slipped and fell onto on yoongi and Jimin's intertwined fingers. 

as if taehyung didn't already feel guilty, seeing jimin cry made him feel worse. 

"it's my fault he's hurt, jimin." taehyung spoke in a low, yet audible voice. 

"but yoongi is still hurt. i feel so guilty."

"don't feel guilty," taehyung tried to reassure. "i'm the one who should be guilty and i am, but at least you're here. you came to help." 

"yeah," jungkook spoke up. "don't feel guilty. you're here now, helping yoongi and if it makes you feel better, i'm not hurt."

jimin let out a soft laugh after hearing jungkook's attempt to make him feel better. it did slightly work. jimin smiled through his teary eyes and let go of yoongi's hand to wipe his tears. 

there was a knock on the door and taehyung stood up to open it, jimin following behind to make sure it was hoseok. 

"where's yoongi?" was the first thing hoseok said after taehyung opened the door. 

"lying on the floor over there." taehyung pointed. 

"follow me," jimin said. 

taehyung closed the door behind them before joining them beside yoongi.

"hoseok," yoongi smiled. 

"yoongi," hoseok smiled back. "it's weird seeing you as a human now. i always saw you in your cat form."

"i'll be going back to my cat form again, but for now i'm here to help taehyung avoid the same fate as me." taehyung explained as hoseok listened. 

"you're not going to say hi to me or say how cute i look like you always did when i was a bunny?" jungkook asked, grabbing hoseok's attention. 

"jungkook?" hoseok asked as he turned to look at him.

jungkook happily nodded. "yeah, i'm human right now. i'm here to keep yoongi company."

"well, human jungkook, you look as cute as you do in your bunny form," hoseok said. 

jungkook smiled wide before pointing at yoongi. "fix my best friend please."

yoongi scoffed. "fix me? i'm not some broken toy."

"well, i think your leg is broken. how are we supposed to race when we turn back into our animal form if you can't run because of your leg?" 

"you're a strong bunny, you can carry me." yoongi smiled as hoseok placed his hand on his leg. 

"so your leg hurts?" hoseok asked.

yoongi nodded, tearing his attention away from jungkook. "yeah right here." he gestured to the lower part of his leg and ankle. 

hoseok closed his eyes while his hand remained on yoongi's leg. 

taehyung didn't know what was going on. he just wanted to make sure yoongi was okay. he was scared. 

jimin, on the other hand, was waiting patiently for hoseok to tell them that it was nothing major. 

jungkook just wanted to know if his prediction was true or not. and of course, he wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. 

"your leg is broken."

"i knew it!" jungkook yelled. "what did i tell you, yoongi? i was right, you do have a broken leg."

"why are you so happy about that?" yoongi asked with a chuckle. "we can't race if i have a broken leg."

jungkook frowned. "you're right." he said with a pout. 

"will it heal fast?" jimin asked. 

"it depends," hoseok said. "did you break your leg when you were in your cat form or human form?"

"cat form," yoongi replied. 

"it'll take a while to heal then. you're in your human form right now, so your human body will try to heal it, but if you turn into a cat, your cat form will try to heal it differently." 

"can't i just wear a cast or something?"

"yes, but this is magic that we are talking about. you turned into a cat because of magic and your leg broke in your cat form. we can't temper with magic too much." hoseok explained. 

"what does that mean?" yoongi asked.

"it means you have to let it heal on its own, the same way it broke."

"i still don't get what you mean?" yoongi asked confused. 

"it means you'll have to be in your cat form for a while until your leg heals." jimin explained.

yoongi's mouth dropped open as he looked back and forth between hoseok and jimin before his eyes landed on taehyung. 

taehyung nervously gulped. he felt even worse than he did before. 

"so i'll have to turn into a cat again to let this heal?"

hoseok nodded. "yes and you can't turn back into a human until it's healed."

"honestly, i wouldn't mind cat yoongi." jungkook said. "you're so cute as a cat. isn't he, taehyung?"

"um...sure."

"alright, taehyung," jimin said. "give yoongi a kiss. this will be the last one for a while."

taehyung nodded before he moved closer to yoongi and pressed his lips against the other's for the last time in a while. 

the cloud of sparkly dust appeared once again and taehyung reached out to hold yoongi in his arms before the cloud disappeared. 

taehyung looked down at his arms and saw the familiar cat with white fur and striking blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"no."

"think about it taehyung, this a great way to get rid of that hate you have towards animals, especially cats."

"my answer is still no." taehyung said with his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. 

it was the next day and they were currently at the animal shelter. jimin was trying to convince taehyung to take care of yoongi as if it was his own cat until yoongi's leg was fully healed. 

"how can you say no to cat yoongi."jungkook asked as he held the cat in his arms as if it was a baby. 

"because i don't like cats." taehyung replied. 

"but yoongi brought you the ointment you're using right now to help your scratches heal faster. shouldn't you help him too?" jungkook asked, his doe eyes making it hard for taehyung to resist.

jungkook had a point. "fine," taehyung gave in. he still felt guilty for what he did too. 

jimin smiled and made a mental note to treat jungkook to some carrots later, that the bunny loved so much.

"i'll give you a bag of cat food to take home and feed yoongi." jimin said. 

taehyung nodded. "anyways, who was that hoseok guy yesterday."

"he's an animal healer and helps treat injured animals." jimin answered. 

"he used to treat me a lot when i was a bunny." jungkook said.

"why?" taehyung asked. "did you always get hurt?"

jungkook smiled sheepishly. "i used to purposely injure myself while running. he's my favorite animal healer and he called me a cute bunny every single time. yoongi used to tease me and said i had a crush on hoseok."

"it seems like you do." taehyung said with a chuckle.

"i don't. he's just super nice and i like that he calls me a cute bunny." jungkook tried to defend himself as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

jimin laughed as jungkook's cheeks turned pink. "okay, jungkook, whatever you say."

the cat in jimin's arms meowed in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung held the cat food in one hand while holding the cat in the other. 

"how do i even take care of you?" he asked. "jimin never told me some basic cat stuff."

the cat whined in taehyung's arms. "what?" taehyung asked. "i don't know what i'm doing."

the cat whined again. "do you want some food or something?" taehyung asked as he shook the bag of cat food. the cat only snuggled his head closer to taehyung's chest. "oh you must he tired, me too. let's go to bed."

he set the cat food in the kitchen before heading to his room. taehyung placed some newspapers on the ground beside his bed and smiled proudly. "there, a bed."

the cat whined again. 

"what? do you not like it?"

the cat whined. 

taehyung. "ugh, i don't know what you want. just sleep and i'll sleep in my bed, goodnight."

taehyung pulled the blankets over himself as he got himself comfortable in bed and laid down. he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to consume him, but instead his eyes opened upon hearing the cat whine again.

"what?" taehyung huffed in annoyance as he sat up to the look at the cat. 

with it's healthy leg, the cat pointed as yoongi's bed. 

"you want to sleep in my bed?"

the cat meowed as if saying yes. 

"no." taehyung said as he laid back down.

he heard the cat whine again. "stop whining and let me sleep." taehyung said as he turned while laying in bed to look at the cat. 

the cat began to cry in pain and pointed at his injured leg and then the bed. 

"my answer is still no."

the cat cried harder.

"are not going to let me sleep now?" 

the cat paused his cries to let out a meow before he continued to cry.

"wow, really?" taehyung said as he sat up. "you think crying will help you win your way in bed? no sir..er cat."

the cat paused again to meow. taehyung laid back down and closed his eyes. "i'm seriously arguing with a cat right now." he muttered.

eventually, the cat stopped crying and whining. taehyung peeked an eye open, assuming the cat had fallen asleep, but only found it staring back at him.

taehyung sighed before getting out of bed. he walked towards the cat and picked him up before carrying him back to his bed. taehyung put the cat down beside him and even pulled the blanket over the cat's body. 

"you got what you wanted, now let me sleep, " taehyung said as he closed his eyes. 

he felt the cat moving around, but didn't pay much attention to it and kept his eyes closed. soon he felt the cat's nose in his neck, purring. 

"are you still not going to let me sleep?" taehyung asked as he opened his eyes and gently pulled the cat away from his neck and placed him beside him again. "sleep." taehyung told the cat before he closed his eyes once again. 

taehyung really thought the cat had listened this time, but he was surprised when he felt the cat's tongue lightly lick his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung stared at the cat as it watched him eat. "eat your food."

the cat whined and pushed the bowl of cat food away with his healthy leg. 

"if you're not hungry you could have said no." 

the cat gave taehyung a look, his eyebrows furrowed.

"you're right, i forgot you can't speak." taehyung chuckled. "you know i didn't really like your cat form because you kept scratching me, but i also wasn't a big fan of your human form either. you can be quite annoying, but now, i think i actually prefer your cat form. i don't have to argue with you as much."

the cat growled and taehyung put his hands up in defense. "i'm just saying."

taehyung finished eating his breakfast while the cat only watched taehyung eat. he didn't even touch his bowl of cat food. 

"come on, eat something. we got to go to work-well i got to since you can't do much other than cuddle in jungkook's arms."

the cat hissed again, using his healthy leg, he kicked the food of cat food away, spilling some of its contents out. 

taehyung stared at the cat with his mouth agape. "seriously, you're wasting food now."

the cat stood up from his position on the floor. careful not to hurt his injured leg, it hopped to taehyung's pantry. 

"i have never seen a cat hop." taehyung said surprised. 

the cat meowed as he signaled to the pantry. taehyung walked over and opened it. "what?" taehyung asked. 

the cat pointed at the open food pantry with its healthy leg. 

"you want human food?" 

the cat meowed. 

"i don't think you're supposed to eat human food. you're a cat right now and jimin gave me cat food to feed you." taehyung was about to close the food pantry door when the cat let out a whine. 

taehyung paused and looked at the cat who pointed at the food again. "seriously?" taehyung asked as he turned to look at the food pantry. 

and then he saw what the cat wanted. 

"you have got to be kidding me."

the cat meowed. 

taehyung turned to look at the clock. he only had ten minutes to get to work. he sighed and pulled the big container of cheeseballs out and held them in one arm while he picked up the cat with his other hand.

"why am i even letting you eat my food." taehyung mumbled as he walked out of his house, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

the cat only meowed.


	8. Chapter 8

"why are you feeding him cheeseballs? he's not supposed to eat cheeseballs!" 

taehyung watched as jimin was freaking out over the cat eating the cheeseballs. 

jungkook grabbed one and held it in his hand, examining it. "i've never tasted human food before. is it good, yoongi?" 

the cat nodded his head and meowed before eating another cheeseball. 

"stop eating them, yoongi!" jimin panicked. 

taehyung sighed. "we were arguing a bit today, not much though. he refused to eat the cat food and there were only ten minutes before i had to get to work, so it was either i force the cat to eat the cat food and be late, possibly receive a few more scratches when the ones on my face are already healing or just let the cat get what it wants and show up on time without any scratches."

jungkook listened to taehyung speak as he bit into the cheeseball. his eyes widened at the taste. "these are good!" 

yoongi meowed in agreement before reaching for yet another cheeseball. 

"yoongi!" jimin tried to stop the cat, but the cat only ignored him. jimin sighed before turning to taehyung. "i would of rather you show up late with a few scratches than yoongi eating cheeseballs."

"jimin, these are delicious." jungkook said as he munched on a cheeseball. "i can see why yoongi loves these."

"as much as i would rather feed him cat food," taehyung pointed at the cat. "i didn't want to be late or have my face scratched."

jimin sighed. "fine, whatever," then he turned to the cat. "you think just because you are injured, you can get anything you want?"

the cat meowed. 

"i think that was a yes?" taehyung questioned.

"so you speak cat language now?" jungkook asked, amazed. 

taehyung shook his head. "no, but i learned he whines when he doesn't want something. he was whining when i tried to give him the cat food and he was whining last night when i at first refused to let him sleep with me."

"yoongi loves to sleep, but he can't sleep if he isn't comfortable." jungkook explained. 

"i learned that last night." taehyung muttered as he recalled himself arguing with the cat. "i can't believe i was arguing with a cat." 

"i can." taehyung heard jimin say.

"anyways," taehyung continued. "i have a feeling i'm going to be constantly buying cheeseballs for a while," he said as he eyed the cat and jungkook munching on them like kids who can't get enough of candy. 

the little bell rang as the door of the animal shelter opened. the lady who walked in gasped as she stared at jungkook and the cat, mainly the cat. "is it supposed to eat cheeseballs?"

taehyung shook his head. "no, but this cat is quite special." 

jungkook stifled a laugh before reaching for another cheeseball only for his hand to be met with yoongi's paw. 

jungkook frowned. he stared at the empty container of cheeseballs as he retraced his hand out from the container. 

the cat whined. 

taehyung sighed. "well, ma'am, my boss and friend, jimin, can help you. i have to run to the store and buy some cheeseballs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"is that all you're going to eat?" taehyung asked as he sat in his kitchen, watching the cat eat the new container of cheeseballs he had bought. 

the cat meowed. 

taehyung sighed. "can you at least spare my wallet and eat some cat food?"

the cat hissed. 

"or not," taehyung's eyes widened, afraid of the cat scratching him even though he wasn't the one that was bigger, much faster and not injured.

taehyung stood up and walked towards the cat, he quickly snatched the container of cheeseballs away and held it out of the cat's reach. "save some for tomorrow if you're not going to eat any cat food." then he put the container of cheeseballs away in his pantry. he picked up the cat who only looked at him with a glare. 

cats can glare? taehyung questioned to himself. 

"don't look at me like that." taehyung said. "at least i'm not forcing you to eat cat food."

the cat's glare dropped. he meowed as if in agreement before snuggling in taehyung's arms. 

taehyung walked to his room with the cat, setting him down on the pile of newspapers he had made as a bed the night before. "goodnight." 

the cat whined. 

"what? you think i'm going to let you sleep in my bed again? that was only yesterday." taehyung turned and climbed into his bed as the cat whined again. 

"what?" taehyung asked again as he turned to face the cat. 

the room was dark, but taehyung was still to make out the cat's striking blue eyes. the cat looked at him with the softest expression. 

taehyung sighed defeated before climbing out of bed. he picked up the cat and took him to his bed, laying him down beside him and pulling the blanket slightly over him as he had down the night before. 

"i can't believe i didn't argue with you this time." 

the cat meowed. 

"is this going to be an every night thing?" taehyung asked as he faced the cat. 

the cat meowed again. 

"are you going to keep your promise of not scratching me?"

with his healthy paw, the cat lightly touched taehyung's cheeks, feeling the scratches underneath his paw. 

taehyung sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. he was waiting for the cat to scratch him again. it had only been a few days, but taehyung's scratches were starting to heal. they didn't look as bad. 

taehyung wasn't going to lie though. the cat's white fur was very soft. he felt it every time he picked up the cat, but the cat had his paw on his face now, so he wasn't sure if he should think about how soft the cat's fur was or worry about being scratched again. 

the cat meowed, pulling taehyung out of his thoughts. he opened his eyes upon not feeling the cat do any harm to his face. it was only his little paw resting against taehyung's cheek. 

"is that a yes?"

the cat moved closer to taehyung, careful not to hurt his injured leg and licked his cheek. 

"i'll take that as a yes." taehyung said as he stared at the cat's eyes from up close now. taehyung recalled the few times that his face was close to yoongi's and noticed a change in the cat's eyes. "how come your eyes are blue now, but brown when you're human?"

the cat meowed. 

"i guess i have to wait until you're human again to ask you." taehyung said as he began to turn to the other side, the cat's paw dropping from his cheek, but stopped once he heard the cat cry out in pain. he quickly turned and realized he had laid on the cat's other paw- the injured paw. 

"i'm sorry!" taehyung quickly said as he sat up and inspected the cat's paw to make sure it was okay. "did it hurt a lot when i laid on it?"

the cat meowed. 

"i'm sorry," taehyung repeated as he gently pulled the cat into his arms and cuddled it. 

taehyung already felt guilty for what he had done to the cat. he was the reason the cat was injured. he didn't want the cat to be in more pain because of him.


	9. Chapter 9

"so i was thinking, what if you bring some of those cheeseballs to work again?" jungkook asked. 

"i'm trying to save them." taehyung said. "my wallet will be crying due to the amount of cheeseballs i'll have to constantly keep buying." taehyung glared at the cat. 

the cat only meowed. 

"you're even buying him food he likes." jimin said. 

"as long as he doesn't scratch me, we are good."

"why don't you try giving yoongi cat food again?" jimin suggested. 

the cat hissed. 

"or not."

"i think yoongi doesn't like cat food." jungkook said. "when we were animals, yoongi didn't eat cat food very often. i think it's because he was a human before a cat, that he prefers human food." 

at this, the cat meowed. 

"see, i think i'm right." jungkook said with a smile. 

"so what you're saying is that i can feed him other human food and not just cheeseballs?" taehyung asked.

jungkook nodded. "yeah...can you bring me some too? i want to try some human food while i'm human." 

taehyung smiled. "of course, jungkook."

"you should enjoy yourself while you can too, taehyung." jimin said.

"why?" taehyung asked confused. 

"time is running out and you still haven't learned to like animals." 

taehyung had completely forgotten about his fate. he turned to the cat who stared back at him with his striking blue eyes. "how much time do i have?" taehyung asked, a hint of fear in his voice as he turned to jimin again. 

"probably a month, i'm not sure, but all i know is that there isn't much time." jimin warned.

taehyung nervously gulped. he turned back to the cat. the cat must have sensed his fear because it tried to pull it's towards taehyung, but struggled. 

taehyung noticed the cat trying to reach him, so he reached out and picked up the cat. he held it gently in his arms, careful not to hurt its injured leg. "i love this cat though." taehyung tried to assure. 

jimin shook his head. "that's not how it works. there's something in the animal kingdom that determines it. i can't tell you though. you must figure it out on your own."

"does jungkook know?" taehyung asked as he turned to face the said male.

jungkook shook his head. "i'm just a bunny."

"what about..." taehyung stared down at the cat. "he must know right?" 

"yoongi can't tell you either." jimin said. 

taehyung bit his bottom lip. he stared down at the cat in his arms again. he gently scratched behind its soft ears, causing the cat to let out a purr. 

would he have to show the cat lots of affection in order to show that he loved cats? taehyung asked to himself. 

that night after taehyung got home from work. he fed the cat some cheeseballs while he sat at his kitchen table, a computer sitting in front of him. 

taehyung was trying to do research. he would type in many things into the search bar about cats and humans turning into cats, but nothing popped up. 

he was watching the cat eat when he suddenly remembered something. he quickly sat up in his chair, startling the cat. "you were turned into a cat by magic right?"

the cat meowed. 

taehyung remembered hoseok saying that the cat had turned into one by magic. 

taehyung quickly typed 'humans turning into cats by magic', but nothing popped up. he fell back in his chair, defeated. 

what was the thing that would save him from turning into a cat? taehyung wondered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this is the third time this week i have gone to buy cheeseballs." taehyung muttered as he watched the cat and jungkook eat them. 

"i thought you said you were going to give yoongi some other human food." jimin said.

"i was, but i've been busy these past few days."  
taehyung sat at his kitchen table every night as the cat ate with his computer in front of him, typing anything he could think of regarding cats and magic.

as if reading his thoughts, jimin replied, "if you're trying to figure out what it is that will save you from turning into a cat, don't bother. you won't find anything."

taehyung sighed defeated. "can you at least give me some tips?"

"tips for what?" 

taehyung shrugged. "i don't know, anything? tips that will help me not turn into a cat?"

"spend some time with yoongi this weekend. do some things together other than arguing." jimin said. 

"but won't you need help with the animal shelter?" taehyung asked. the animal shelter was open every day of the week. 

"jungkook and i got this covered. if you and i were able to run this animal shelter together before, i can do it with jungkook."

taehyung turned to look at the cat. he had a feeling he was going to have to buy some extra cheeseballs and boy he was right because when the weekend came, they were out of cheeseballs. taehyung had to run to the store to buy some before the cat could whine.

"you should eat other food. i can't have you hurting my wallet." taehyung said. 

the cat ignored him and continued to eat cheeseballs. 

he sighed. "come on, stop eating cheeseballs. jimin wanted us to spend time together and if that prevents me from turning into a cat then so be it." 

the cat meowed after munching on his last cheeseball. taehyung was surprised that the cat actually listened. 

"what should we do?" taehyung asked as he went to pick up the cat, but paused as he got a whiff of a musty smell. "why does it smell like that? did you poop on my carpet? jimin gave me a litter box for you." taehyung said as he sniffed the air trying to identify where the smell was coming from. 

the cat meowed. 

"is that a reply to any of my questions? wait is it my breath that smells?" taehyung gently put the cat down before bringing a hand to his mouth to smell his breath. "no it's not my breath." he said as he picked up the cat once again, but stopped once the smell got stronger. "is that you who stinks?" taehyung asked as he brought the cat closer to him so that he could smell him. 

once taehyung got a whiff of the cat, he quickly turned his head the other away. he had found the source of the musty smell. "think i know what we're doing today."


	10. Chapter 10

the cat was not cooperating with taehyung. 

"just let me bathe you, you stink. when was the last time that you even bathed?" taehyung complained as he tried to get the cat to stay still. 

the cat didn't like getting wet. he struggled against taehyung's hold, but he couldn't win, especially not when he had an injured leg.

taehyung huffed. "you're going to get me all wet." 

and the cat made sure he did.

taehyung's mouth was open in shock. "did you just wet me?"

the cat purred as if laughing at what he had done. 

taehyung grumbled in annoyance and did his best to wash the cat. he applied some shampoo after wetting the cat's fur. the cat had also managed to wet taehyung even more. 

once the cat was clean and bathed, taehyung stared down at the cat. "look at you, all clean and your fur so white as snow." he said proudly. 

taehyung wrapped a towel around the cat's body burrito style so that only its head was out. taehyung took the cat out and walked out of the restroom carrying the cat. he set the cat down on his bed after making sure the cat was dry. 

taehyung ran his fingers through the soft fur, loving how soft the cat's fur felt under his fingers. the cat purred and leaned into his touch. a small smile played on taehyung's lips. 

he stroked the cat's fur for a little longer, simply enjoying the feel of his fingers running through the cat's soft fur.

"i should shower." taehyung said as he looked down and realized his wet clothes. 

the cat whined in disappointment. 

"what? i have to. after i'm done showering i can stroke your fur as much as you like." 

the cat seemed to agree, so taehyung pulled his hand away and went to the restroom to shower. once he was done, he came back to his room with only a towel wrapped around his torso. 

taehyung found the cat laying on his bed, just as he had left him before going in the shower. 

the cat turned as he felt taehyung's presence and stared at him with hungry eyes. 

"why are you looking at me like that?" taehyung asked. "you already ate." he walked past the cat as he opened his drawers and looked for some shorts and a simple shirt to wear. he didn't forget his underwear of course. 

taehyung went back to the bathroom to change. he didn't feel comfortable under the cat's eyes, especially if that cat was human. 

once he turned to the room, the cat was waiting for him. taehyung raised an eyebrow as if questioning the cat. "what?"

the cat meowed before pulling itself to taehyung on the bed. taehyung picked up the cat and placed it in his lap. he began to run his fingers through the cat's fur as he has done before. the cat purred once again as it closed its eyes, enjoying taehyung's fingers rubbing through his soft fur. 

"i'm sorry," taehyung suddenly said. 

the cat looked up at him. he meowed as if questioning what taehyung was sorry about. 

"i'm sorry for hurting you. you apologized to me for scratching me that same night i hurt you, but i never did. i felt so guilty for hurting you and i still do." taehyung said as he removed his hand from the cat's fur to the cat's paw. 

if the cat was human right now, yoongi would have probably given taehyung a hug and would have told him that it was okay and that he would forgive him, but he was a cat right now, so the cat could simply meow. yoongi sometimes hated being in his cat form because he couldn't express himself as much as he wanted to. 

so, the cat simply meowed and gave taehyung's hand a small lick. 

taehyung lightly smiled before letting go of the cat's fur and picked up the cat in his arms, hugging it close. "do you think that when you're human again, we can hang out like we are right now?"

the cat meowed into taehyung's neck. 

taehyung took that as a yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"we're going to try something different today." taehyung said as he stood in the kitchen with the cat. "instead of cheeseballs, how about something else?"

the cat whined in protest, wanting nothing more than his cheeseballs. 

"come on," taehyung whined as well. "spare my wallet." he said as he turned to his pantry to try to see what he could give the cat. "cats and humans like tuna right? oh wait, cats can't have tuna it's bad for their indigestion. i don't want you pooping all over my floor. i already hate cleaning your litter box."

as taehyung continued to the look through his pantry, he took some food out and set it on the table. the container of cheeseballs was also on the table and the cat couldn't help, but eye it. 

taehyung sighed finding nothing to give the cat. he turned only to find it eyeing the cheeseballs. "you win." he said as he took the container and opened it before lowering it to the floor and letting the cat eat the cheeseballs. "i just hope you recover fast, so i won't have to constantly keep buying cheeseballs."

the cat paid no attention as he munched on the cheeseballs. 

taehyung put all the food back in the pantry and looked for something for him to eat. he didn't have much he had no choice, but to go grocery shopping. 

"come on," he said to the cat who was almost done eating all the cheeseballs. "we're going to the grocery store."

the cat whined in protest. 

"i need to buy food for me and your cheeseballs." taehyung said as he gestured to the nearly empty container. 

the cat ate the remaining cheeseballs while taehyung was in his room, putting on his shoes. once he was ready, taehyung went back to the kitchen and picked up the cat who was laying on the ground after having finished eating the cheeseballs. 

taehyung made sure he had his house keys and locked his door before heading out with the cat. it was pretty sunny outside. 

"are cats even allowed to go to the grocery store?" taehyung questioned as he walked.

the cat meowed, unsure.

as they got to the store, taehyung spotted a no pets allowed sign. he sighed, unsure of what he should do with the cat in his arms. 

"i can't turn you back into a human, yet." taehyung said as he thought of what to do. "and i also can't hide you. you'll be spotted right away." taehyung looked around thinking of where to put the cat down as he shopped. "maybe i can leave you out here, hidden while i shop?"

taehyung didn't want to do that. he contemplated if he should just go back home and forget about shopping, but he really needed to buy cheeseballs and food for himself, so he set the cat down behind a large bush and made sure the cat was out of sight. "i'll try to be quick." taehyung said before he went inside the store. 

taehyung tried his best to quickly shop, but there were people in the isles, blocking the way with their cart, so it made things difficult for taehyung. 

he eventually got all the things he needed as well as the cheeseballs before paying and heading out with four bags of food. 

when taehyung went to the spot where he had left the cat, the cat was no longer there.


	11. Chapter 11

taehyung was panicking. 

"this can't be happening." he said as he kept looking behind the bush as if the cat would suddenly reappear again. "i was only gone for about ten minutes..." taehyung desperately looked behind the other bushes, trying to find the cat, but the cat wasn't there. but ten minutes is still a long time. anything could have happened to the cat. 

"there's no way he could have left." taehyung said as he looked around, hoping to spot the cat's white fur. "he can't even walk."

someone could have taken the cat. taehyung didn't understand how if the cat was well hidden. did his white fur stand out a lot from behind the bush?

taehyung looked around the store's parking lot. there were lots of cars. cats love crawling under cars, right? he has to be here somewhere under one of these cars.

taehyung looked under the cars and even peeked through the car windows in case the cat was inside of a car, but there was no sign of the cat.

taehyung thought of the possible scenarios that could have happened to the cat and none of them were good. he hoped the cat would be safe. he hoped he could find him soon. 

looking around, taehyung didn't know what to do or where the cat could have possibly gone to. the store was on a main street. there was no way the cat could have crossed the street, not with an injured leg.

taehyung took a shaky deep breath to calm himself. "yoongi...?" he hesitantly called the cat's name. taehyung has never called yoongi by his name, human or cat form. "yoongi?!" he called out again. he hoped that the cat would hear him. 

taehyung listened closely for any sounds of a cat, anything that sounded like a cat. "yoongi?!" he tried again, but the only thing he could hear was the busy cars driving by and the people walking out from the store. 

taehyung decided to go back to the spot where he left the cat. the only reasonable explanation that taehyung could think of was that someone had taken the cat. 

taehyung looked around the bush trying to find something, anything that could have belonged to a person and could have possibly dropped it by mistake while they were taking the cat. 

on the ground, taehyung spotted a hair tie. he picked it up. did someone drop this or did they fall out of their wrist? hair ties don't usually fall out of wrists, or do they? 

taehyung didn't know what to think. he tossed the hair tie aside. he didn't think someone could have dropped their hair tie. taehyung looked around thinking of where the cat could have gone to. 

"i should have left the cat at home. this wouldn't have been happening right now. he would have been at home with me. i could have been feeding him more cheeseballs right now." taehyung said as he looked down at the four grocery bags in his hand. he was scared. he already felt guilty for hurting the cat, but, this was worse. 

taehyung wanted to call jimin. he figured jimin could help him find the cat, but taehyung didn't want the other to know that he had lost the cat and that he had left him outside. 

taehyung could also imagine jungkook's sad face. the bunny had talked about how much fun he had with yoongi in his cat form. if taehyung can't find yoongi, jungkook won't have his best friend anymore. 

taehyung felt tears start to form in his eyes. he dropped to his knees along with the grocery bags falling beside him. he had his head hung low as the tears slowly streaked down his face. "yoongi?!" he attempted to shout, but all that came out was a choked sob while calling out the cat's name. 

taehyung didn't think the cat would hear him, so he figured he had no choice, he had to tell jimin. as he was about to fish his phone out of his pocket, taehyung heard a small sound. he froze and raised his head up. taehyung listened closely trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. 

then he heard it again, only this time it was much louder. it sounded like a cat. 

"yoongi?!" taehyung pushed his phone back inside his pocket and picked up the grocery bags as he frantically looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from. "yoongi?!" he shouted. then he heard it again, only much closer. 

taehyung listened for the sound of the cat again and was about to call out his name again, but he stopped once he noticed a person walking towards him. they had a leash in their hand as they walked a fluffy white dog. in the other person's hand, they were carrying the cat. 

"yoongi!" taehyung cried out as he ran towards the cat. 

"i'm sorry if i scared you by taking your cat. i was just walking by and my dog wouldn't stop barking at a bush, so i had to see what was behind it. i assumed someone left it hidden because of the no pet policy, so i took it with me to make sure nothing bad happened to your cat. i'm sorry if i scared you." 

taehyung studied the person as he retrieved yoongi from their arms. he was sporting an all blue outfit with a handbag slung over his shoulder and his brown hair matched his chocolate-colored eyes. his hair was also pushed back, revealing his forehead. a few strands of hair lingered there, making him look more attractive in taehyung's eyes. 

"well, i'm glad yoongi is okay." taehyung said as he quickly wiped the wet tears from his eyes. 

"i really scared you, didn't i?"

"yeah..." taehyung admitted. 

"I'm really sorry. i can make it up for you, though if you want. maybe we can exchange phone numbers and whenever we're not busy we can hang out with our pets."

taehyung was not going to say no, especially when this person was really attractive. "yeah, that sounds fun." he said as he fished out his phone and handed it to the attractive guy. taehyung watched as the other person put in his number in his phone before handing it back to taehyung. 

"my name is namjoon," he said as he smiled.

"i'm taehyung." taehyung introduced himself. 

"again taehyung, i am very sorry for scaring you. i just wanted your cat to be safe. i also noticed that his leg is injured, but he doesn't have a cast." namjoon said.

"it's okay," taehyung said as he looked down at the cat in his arm. his thumb rested against the cat's head so he rubbed behind the cat's ears making the cat purr and lean more into taehyung's touch. "i'm just glad he's okay now. his doctor also said that he didn't need a cast. his injury would heal on its own." 

"i see," namjoon said as he looked at the taehyung interact with his cat. "is his name yoongi?" he asked as he recalled taehyung calling the cat yoongi.

"yes, his name is yoongi." taehyung said before moving his eyes to namjoon's white fluffy dog. "what's your dog's name?"

"his name is rapmon." 

taehyung smiled at the dog as he set down his groceries and petted the dog. "wow, he's so soft." 

hearing this, the cat in taehyung's arms hissed. 

"what? are you jealous that i called his fur soft too?" taehyung asked as he turned to his cat. 

namjoon laughed. "it's okay yoongi, i think your fur is soft too." 

taehyung swore his heart melted. not only was namjoon so attractive, but he also had a beautiful laugh and smile. 

"i should get going now. i got to get home and feed rapmon." namjoon said. 

taehyung pulled his hand away from rapmon's fur and picked up his groceries once again. "i should get going too."

"again, i am really sorry if i scared you. i just wanted to keep yoongi safe." namjoon said. 

"it's okay, i'm just glad he's okay now." 

taehyung was really glad that yoongi was back with him. he had really panicked trying to find him and almost called jimin. 

but taehyung was even more glad about meeting namjoon.


	12. Chapter 12

"so what did you guys do this weekend?" 

"if i tell you, will you get mad at me?" taehyung asked. he didn't want to tell jimin what really happened, but he also didn't want to lie to his best friend. 

"it depends?" jimin asked unsurely. 

"i lost yoongi."

jimin blinked a few times making sure he heard taehyung right. "but...yoongi is right there." he said as he turned to point at the cat in jungkook's arms. 

"no, i lost him this weekend." 

"what?!" 

"you lost yoongi?!" 

"please don't get mad at me." taehyung pleaded as he looked at both jimin and jungkook. 

"you lost yoongi?" jungkook repeated. 

"don't worry though, as you can see, he's in your arms, so i found him." taehyung tried to reassure. 

"i'm going to need you to explain what happened." jimin said a serious look on his face. 

taehyung sighed. "we ran out of cheeseballs so i took him to the store with me to get some, but there was a no pets allowed sign so i couldn't bring him in-"

"so you left him outside." 

"no, jimin, i hid him behind a bush outside." 

"that doesn't make me or jungkook feel better." jimin said. 

"it was either i get cheeseballs or not. and i really needed to buy a few groceries too. i didn't even take that long either. i took about ten minutes. i could have taken less time, but these ladies kept blocking the isles with their carts." taehyung explained. 

"so it was the ladies and their shopping carts who were blocking the aisle who made you lose yoongi?" 

"no, this really attractive guy was walking his dog and they happened to walk past yoongi. his dog was barking, so when the guy saw yoongi he took him with him so that nothing bad could happen to yoongi." 

"something bad could have happened to yoongi, though." jungkook said as he gently stroke the cat's fur. 

"but nothing bad did happen. he came back after i was panicking as i tried to look for yoongi. i was so close to calling you guys too, but i didn't want to scare you guys either." 

jimin sighed. he turned to look at the cat. "well as long as yoongi is okay i can't get mad at you, but never leave yoongi outside the store again. do you understand?" jimin threatened. 

taehyung nervously gulped. "i understand."

"good," jimin said as he gave taehyung a glare before walking away. 

"did you guys at least have fun?" jungkook asked. 

"yeah, i suppose it was fun other than being so scared to death after i lost yoongi." 

"you called him yoongi."

"what?"

"you called yoongi by his name." jungkook said. 

"um...yeah?" taehyung said confused. 

"you didn't call him yoongi before." 

"i started calling him yoongi when i lost him. i was trying to call out his name, but he didn't hear me." 

"i think this is progress." jungkook said with a smile. 

"progress?" 

"you spent the weekend with yoongi and had fun and you even called him by his name." 

"i suppose it's progress...do you think i'll get turned into a cat?" taehyung asked jungkook.

"i don't know." jungkook said. "but i think you'll be a cute cat. if you do turn into a cat, i wonder what color your fur and eyes will be." 

taehyung felt uneasy as he heard jungkook talk about the possible fur and eye colors for him. he didn't want to turn into a cat. he hoped yoongi could help him once he turns back into a human. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i heard you lost yoongi," hoseok said. he was currently at taehyung's house giving the cat a check-up. jimin and jungkook were also there. 

"i...yeah i did." taehyung nervously said. 

"how did you find him?"

"this really attractive guy was walking his dog and they happened to walk past yoongi's hiding spot. the dog wouldn't stop barking so the owner went to see what it was behind the bush i had hidden yoongi. once he saw that it was a cat he took yoongi with him so that nothing bad would happen to him. he returned with yoongi after i spent fifteen minutes panicking." taehyung explained. 

"i see," hoseok said. "and lucky for you, you won't need to worry about leaving yoongi outside the store anymore. he's healing really fast." hoseok rubbed the cat's head gently. yoongi purred and leaned into his touch. 

"how long he be in cat form?" taehyung asked. 

"probably another week." hoseok said. "i'll come by next week around this time as well to give yoongi his check-up." 

"will you still come visit?" jungkook spoke up. 

"you want me to visit?" hoseok asked. 

"yeah, after yoongi heals, you'll still come back right?" 

"i don't know jungkook, there are lots of animals that need my help." 

jungkook was a bit sad. he hoped to see hoseok again, but hoseok would be busy. 

as jungkook was busy trying to think of possible ways to get hoseok to visit him, jimin leaned towards his ear and whispered, "don't you even dare think about injuring yourself, just so that you can see hoseok."

jungkook pouted. he was just thinking of that. 

"i'll try to come visit whenever i can." hoseok said as he noticed the bunny's pout. 

jungkook looked at him with a hopeful smile before running over to give hoseok a hug. "thanks for helping yoongi too." 

hoseok wrapped his arms around jungkook and hugged him back. "of course, i know how much he means to you."

jungkook smiled as he hugged hoseok harder, but what really made him smile bright was when hoseok whispered in his ear, "i miss treating my regular patient, my favorite cute little bunny." 

jungkook totally wasn't blushing and feeling all giddy inside. "i miss you too." he whispered. 

taehyung and jimin exchanged looks, unsure of what was going on. the cat was also lying on the couch as he watched jungkook and hoseok. 

"so same time next week?" jimin repeated. he wanted to make sure, but he also wasn't sure how to get jungkook and hoseok out of their little moment. 

"yes," hoseok said as he stepped away from jungkook. he smiled at the bunny before rubbing yoongi's head one last time. 

taehyung accompanied him to the door after hoseok said goodbye to them. then he closed the door after the other had left. 

"what was that about?" jimin asked jungkook. 

taehyung turned to jungkook with a smirk. "i think jungkook does have a crush on hoseok."


	13. Chapter 13

taehyung groggily woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. he lazily pulled it out from under his pillow and pressed it against his ear after he answered, "hello..."

"hi, is this taehyung?" 

"yes?" taehyung quickly removed the phone from his ear to see that the person who called him was an unknown number. he put the phone back to his ear and with squinted eyes, he turned to his alarm clock that read six thirty-one.

who is calling me thing early in the morning? i still have twenty-nine minutes before i have to get ready for your work. i should be sleeping and enjoying those twenty ni-

"this is namjoon."

taehyung's eyes snapped open. he was completely awake, now.

taehyung quickly tried to clear his throat. he didn't want namjoon to know that he was asleep before he called. "hi namjoon."

"are you busy today? i was thinking that we could spend time today. we could go to the park and let rapmon and yoongi enjoy some air." 

taehyung looked beside him to see that the cat was still sleeping. "yoongi would love to."

"what about you?" namjoon asked.

"i would also love to." 

"great, what time would you like to meet up?"

taehyung had work today, but he was sure jimin wouldn't mind if he told him that he would be spending the day with yoongi again. "is noon okay?" 

"noon is perfect. i'll see you there." 

"okay, goodbye." taehyung said before hanging up the phone. he squealed like a teenage schoolgirl who just got noticed by their crush. 

the cat beside him stirred awake. taehyung turned to the cat. "we're going to go see namjoon today!"

the cat meowed before rolling over and falling back asleep. taehyung quickly texted jimin that he couldn't go to work today because he had some plans with yoongi. 

jimin was quick to reply. 

jimin: just don't lose yoongi again 

taehyung sent a text to jimin assuring that he wouldn't before putting his phone back under his pillow and fell back asleep. 

the next time he woke up, it was five minutes before nine o'clock. taehyung smiled after he remembered he would be seeing namjoon in a few hours. 

"yoongi," taehyung gently shook the cat to wake him up. 

the cat rolled over so that he was facing taehyung. he meowed. "i have to bathe you. we're going to see namjoon and his dog rapmon at noon."

the cat rolled over once again. he obviously didn't care who he was seeing today. 

"yoongi come on, let me bathe you. after i'm done bathing you, i'll feed you some cheeseballs." 

the cat sat up quick, careful not to hurt his injured leg. he meowed. 

taehyung chuckled before swooping the cat up in his arms. he gently rubbed the cat's head as he looked down at the cat in adoration. "i like your eyes." taehyung said as he stared into the cat's striking blue eyes. "when we first met, i was scared of your eyes because you were looking at me like you wanted to kill me or something...and then you scratched me." taehyung frowned at the memory. 

yoongi reached out and placed his paw on taehyung's face. the scratches were pretty much healed. there were still a few scratches linger here and there on taehyung's face, but they weren't noticeable unless you were up close. 

"your eyes don't scare me anymore." taehyung continued as the cat left his paw resting against taehyung's cheek. "but do you know what i miss?"

the cat meowed as if asking what.

"your brown eyes and your annoying human self. i can't wait until your leg is healed, so i can turn you back into a human and we can hang out." 

the cat purred as if agreeing. 

taehyung smiled. "okay, but it's bath time now we have a date...er we're hanging out with namjoon and his dog rapmon today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung smiled happily as he watched namjoon play with his dog from afar. "isn't he so good looking?"

the cat hissed. 

"i meant namjoon."

the cat hissed again. 

"hey, be nice. he took care of you." 

taehyung approached namjoon and his smile widened as he stared at the handsome man. "hi namjoon."

namjoon turned upon hearing his name. "hi, taehyung." he smiled. 

taehyung sat on the grass beside namjoon with yoongi in his lap. 

"hi yoongi," namjoon smiled as the cat as well. 

the cat meowed. 

"how's rapmon?" taehyung asked as the dog slowly walked over to taehyung and sniffed him. 

"rapmon is great." namjoon said as he watched his dog slowly move his face towards yoongi to smell him. 

yoongi didn't care. he let the dog smell him. 

"wow, i thought yoongi and rapmon were going to fight." namjoon said as he watched yoongi lean into the dog's touch.

taehyung was surprised as well. "yeah usually cats and dogs don't get along." 

"i guess it was fate for rapmon and yoongi to meet." 

taehyung smiled and outstretched his hand to touch rapmon's fur. "he's still as soft as the first time i touched him." 

the cat turned away from the dog to hiss at taehyung. namjoon chuckled. "it's okay, yoongi. i think you're soft too." he said as he gently petted the cat. 

"i think he's just jealous." taehyung said as he looked down at the cat with a smirk. "you don't like me petting rapmon's fur and saying it's soft, right?"

the cat hissed again. 

taehyung chuckled before picking up the cat and bringing it close to his face. "jealous kitty." he said as he kissed the cat's head. 

namjoon thought the scene was cute, so he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture. both yoongi and taehyung turned once they heard namjoon take the picture. "i thought the way you two were interacting was cute, so i took a picture. i could send it to you too." namjoon said as he sent the pic to taehyung. 

taehyung put yoongi back in his lap and pulled out his phone to see that he had received the picture from namjoon. namjoon's contact name had a heart beside his name. taehyung slightly turned his phone, so that namjoon wouldn't see it. 

when he opened namjoon's message, taehyung was met with a cute picture of him holding yoongi in his arms and kissing his head. his eyes were closed, so he didn't know that yoongi had smiled. "look, you look cute smiling." taehyung said as he showed the picture to yoongi. "i should set it as my screen saver."

"you're welcome." namjoon said with a bright smile, making his dimples very prominent. 

"l-let me t-take a picture of you and rapmon as a th-thank you." taehyung stuttered. namjoon's smile and dimples had a big effect on him. 

"okay," namjoon said as he called rapmon. the dog obediently walked back to namjoon and laid beside him on the grass. namjoon rested a hand on his dog's fur and smiled. he turned to face taehyung who was patiently waiting to take the picture. 

"smile," taehyung said to the dog who stuck out it's tongue and made his attempt to smile. namjoon turned to look at his dog's attempt to smile and laughed. taehyung perfectly captured the moment. he smiled at the picture. "this picture is great," taehyung said as he sent the picture to namjoon. 

"wow, thank you, taehyung." namjoon smiled brightly again, making his dimples very prominent. 

"you-you're welcome." taehyung stuttered. 

namjoon's smile and dimples really had an effect on him.


	14. Chapter 14

"look how cute my screen saver is." taehyung said as he shoved his phone in jimin and jungkook's faces.

both jimin and jungkook were taken back but were even more surprised when they saw taehyung kissing cat yoongi's head. 

"you've grown quite fond of yoongi." jimin said. 

"of course, he's cute." taehyung smiled while reaching out to gently pet yoongi's head who was currently in jungkook's arms. 

yoongi was usually in jungkook's arms. while in his human form, jungkook couldn't help but coo at the cat, finding yoongi's cat form adorable. "yoongi looks so tiny in taehyung's hands." 

jimin pursed his lips together as he watched taehyung and jungkook interact with the cat. he didn't mind jungkook, he and yoongi were best friends, but taehyung was a different story. he had to talk to taehyung. 

"you know you can't fall in love with yoongi, right?" jimin said as taehyung was helping him lock up the store that night. 

jungkook was standing a few feet away with yoongi in his arms, so they couldn't hear anything jimin was saying to taehyung. 

"what do you mean? i can't grow fond of him?" taehyung asked confused. 

"i mean love, where both of you have strong feelings for each other." 

taehyung snorted. "of course i know i can't fall in love with him. he's a cat."

"he's also a human." 

"what are you trying to say?" 

jimin sighed. "look, if yoongi is only here to help you avoid the same fate as him. if he succeeds, you won't turn into a cat. he will turn back into a cat and jungkook will turn back into a bunny as well."

"yeah, i know that. i'm pretty sure i've made some progress. although i'm scared i'll run out of time. you said i have about a month." taehyung said, a hint of fear in his voice as he turned to look at the cat. 

"yeah, you have about a month, but a lot can happen in a month." jimin said in a serious tone. 

"like what?"

"love."

"you said it yourself. yoongi is only here to help me, nothing more." 

"i also want you to know that yoongi also knows that he can't fall in love with you."

taehyung snorted again. "he's not going to fall in love with me and i'm not going to fall in love with him either. i got my eyes set on someone else." he said as he thought of namjoon, his smile, and most importantly his die-hard dimples. 

jimin looked at taehyung unsure. "yoongi has told you this before, but i'm just reminding you. the reason why i made it so that yoongi turns into a cat when you kiss him is so that you don't catch feelings." 

"it's just a kiss. people can't just catch feelings from kissing."

"kisses are a way of showing love and affection."

"i kissed yoongi's head. isn't that showing him love and affection?" taehyung said as he showed jimin his screen saver again. 

a feeling of tension was starting to grow between the boss and his employee. taehyung was staring at jimin with challenging eyes. jimin glanced at taehyung's phone before looking back at him.

"you did it because you grew fond of him." jimin said. 

"yeah exactly, that's all. i'm not going to catch feelings for him just because i turn him into a cat when i kiss him." 

"taehyung that's not what i-"

"please don't worry about me and yoongi falling in love with each other because we won't. he'll only be human for a month and who for me who knows what will happen to me. i'll head home with yoongi now, i'll see you tomorrow. goodnight, jimin." taehyung didn't wait to listen for anything else that jimin had to say. 

he walked towards jungkook who sadly handed him the cat, but also didn't fail to notice taehyung's attitude. he watched as taehyung began to walk home with yoongi, then he turned to jimin. "was taehyung mad?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the rest of the next few days it was awkward at work. taehyung and jimin hardly talked, obviously taehyung still being mad at jimin. 

jungkook sensed the tension in the air but decided not to get involved and instead kept himself busy with yoongi. 

by the end of the week, jimin was tired of the silent treatment. he wanted to talk to taehyung, but taehyung always made an excuse. 

today's excuse was that yoongi had his check-up with hoseok, which jimin couldn't argue with, so they walked in silence to taehyung's house. jungkook occasionally spoke. it was obvious that he was trying to break the tension, but it too thick and taehyung and jimin didn't say much, so he gave up and stayed quiet the rest of the way to taehyung's house while carrying yoongi in his arms. 

hoseok was waiting outside taehyung's house by the time they arrived. he smiled and tried to greet everyone, but he only received a shy 'good evening' from jungkook. 

hoseok raised an eyebrow at jungkook, as if asking what was wrong with jimin and taehyung, but jungkook only gave a shrug. 

inside, jungkook set down the cat on the couch and noticed jimin discreetly watching taehyung trying to smell his own breath. 

taehyung just wanted to make sure his breath didn't smell- and it didn't. after all, today was going to be the day he would kiss yoongi again and bring back his human form. 

hoseok quickly got to work trying to figure out if yoongi fully healed and was ready to turn back into a human. 

jungkook watched in awe as hoseok concentrated. he couldn't wait until he was a bunny again, so he could accidentally injure himself and go see hoseok. jimin warned him to not try injuring himself, so jungkook was going to wait until he was back in his bunny form. he didn't say that jungkook couldn't injure himself in his bunny form. 

hoseok grinned and rubbed the cat's head before turning to face taehyung. "he's fully healed. you may kiss your cat."

taehyung's heart felt like it was beating a little faster than usual. he was nervous. taehyung didn't know why. why are you nervous? there's no reason to be nervous, you kissed him before. 

taehyung's eyes were on the cat as he approached him. the cat was watching him too, which made him even more nervous. he sat on the couch beside the cat and the cat climbed into his lap, now that he was fully healed. 

taehyung looked up to see three pairs of eyes watching him. when he last kissed yoongi, hoseok, jimin, and jungkook had been watching too, but he didn't care last at that time. now, it just made him even more nervous than he already was.

yoongi was patiently waiting in taehyung's lap. when the other had snapped back into what he needed to do, he picked up the cat in his arms and brought the cat closer to his face. 

usually, the cat would lick taehyung's face and he would turn back into a human, but today it was taehyung who had to kiss him. like before, yoongi was just patiently waiting. 

"why are you taking so long? i missed yoongi in his human form." jungkook said with a frown as he was impatiently waiting for his best friend to turn back into a human. 

taehyung didn't realize he was taking so long, so he quickly pressed his lips against the cats to get it over with. 

the familiar cloud of sparkly dust appeared and taehyung swore he was in a fairytale. does it look more magical than the last time i saw it or is it just me?

yoongi's lips were inches away from taehyung's when the cloud magical cloud disappeared and yoongi was back in his human form. 

taehyung stared back at the human's chocolate brown eyes that he so much missed. it was then that he realized their proximity. he could feel the other's breath on his face, so he quickly tried standing up from the couch, yoongi moving away as well to let the other stand up. 

"does your leg hurt?" hoseok asked. 

yoongi took a few steps, before smiling up at hoseok. "no."

"yay!" jungkook yelled as he ran to his best friend and engulfed him into a hug. "i missed you!"

"what do you mean? i was with you in my cat form." yoongi smiled as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. 

"it wasn't the same." jungkook pouted before pulling away. he quickly ran to hoseok giving him a hug as well, grateful to have his best friend back in his human form again. 

hoseok hugged him back before whispering in his ear, calling him a cute bunny once again and promising him that he'll visit. 

meanwhile, taehyung was nervous. yoongi was back in his human form and he didn't know to act. 

jimin sensed this but didn't say anything. he smiled at yoongi and told him how much he missed his human form as well. 

when it was time for hoseok to leave and for jungkook and jimin to head home, yoongi wanted to stay with taehyung. 

"why did you stay?" taehyung asked. 

yoongi smiled. "i got used to your company as a cat...and we have lots to talk about."


	15. Chapter 15

"what do we have to talk about?"

"many things, starting off...why are you and jimin avoiding each other?" yoongi asked as plopped himself on taehyung's bed. "you guys are like the equivalent of me and jungkook. you're best friends." 

taehyung sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. "we got into an argument." 

"about?" yoongi asked trying not to get distracted by taehyung being shirtless.

"you." taehyung approached yoongi and sat on the bed beside him. "we argued about you." 

"me?" yoongi asked as he tried to keep his cool. "what about me?"

"that i can't fall in love with you." 

"we're not supposed to fall in love." 

"i know, but jimin thinks we will."

"why would he think that?" yoongi asked. 

"he thinks us kissing will make us catch feelings." 

"but i turn into a cat when you kiss me." 

"exactly," taehyung said. 

"are...are you afraid that we will catch feelings for each other?" yoongi asked as he glanced down to look at taehyung's lips for a quick second. 

"no, i'm not afraid because i don't think we will. you're human for now, but after you help me, if you succeed, you'll get turned back into a cat and i'll probably or probably not turn into a cat as well." taehyung said with a sigh. he ran a hand through his hair before getting up from the bed and pulling out some clothes for yoongi. "here, you can sleep in these unless you prefer to sleep in your cat form."

yoongi shook his head. "i'd like to stay in my human form. i want to make the best out of it while i can."

taehyung nodded and let yoongi go to the restroom to get dressed. taehyung also took off his pants and quickly changed into some shorts before yoongi could come back. he laid in his bed while staring up at the ceiling. he heard yoongi's footsteps nearing the room. the lights were turned off and the blankets were pulled back while yoongi adjusted himself in bed beside taehyung. 

"i still have more questions," yoongi said as he laid on his side, gazing at taehyung's side profile. 

"what are they?" taehyung asked without turning to look at the other. 

"you called me by my name. you never have, until the day i got lost." 

"i just didn't want to grow fond of you." taehyung said with a smile as he turned to his side to look at yoongi. "but it's a little too late for that now." 

yoongi smiled back and despite the darkness, the moonlight made yoongi's brown eyes shine. "why are your eyes blue when you're a cat, but brown when you're a human?" taehyung asked. 

yoongi shrugged. "i don't know. that's just my eye color when i'm a cat." 

taehyung nodded. they laid in silence for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. "i'm sorry," taehyung said. 

yoongi gave him a quizzical look. "for what?"

"for hurting you." 

"you already apologized when i was a cat." 

"i know, but i wanted to apologize again. i just want to hear your response other than a 'meow'." taehyung said. "you apologized for scratching me and promised you wouldn't and you even kept your promise too."

"you took care of me though," yoongi said as he reached out and placed a hand on taehyung's cheek. he tried to ignore the urge to run his hands down a shirtless taehyung's toned chest. 

the small gesture reminded taehyung of when the cat would rest his paw on his cheek. he reached out and put his hand over yoongi's hand. "i feel like i owe you more than just taking care of you."

"you don't owe me anything," yoongi said, feeling the heat rush to his face as taehyung's hand rested over his. he was thankful that the room was dark, but he hoped the moonlight wouldn't make his blushing cheeks noticeable. 

"do you think i will turn into a cat?" taehyung asked. 

"i don't know. you showed to grow fond of me while in my cat form, but i don't think that's enough." 

"what happened to you before you turned into a cat?" 

"i was just a big animal hater who didn't listen when jimin tried to help me." 

"will you turn back into a human if you succeed in helping me? you already learned your lesson." taehyung said as he gave yoongi's hand a small squeeze. 

yoongi pretended that the small gesture didn't impact him. "i don't know either. i asked jimin too, but said he didn't know either." 

"i think you deserve to stay a human." 

"and leave jungkook all by himself?" yoongi teased. 

taehyung chuckled. "i don't think is by himself." he said as he thought of the counters between the bunny and the healer. "he has hoseok." 

"i suppose you are right." yoongi said. "but if someone asks who my best friend is, they'll think it's weird that i have a bunny as a best friend." 

taehyung laughed before pulling yoongi's hand away from his cheek and intertwining their hands under the blanket. 

once again yoongi pretended that taehyung's actions didn't have the slightest effect on him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hoseok kept his promise. he had surprised jungkook at the animal shelter the next day. 

taehyung stared fondly at the two before yoongi nudged him. he turned to him and gave a confused expression. 

"go talk to jimin, while jungkook and hoseok are distracted," he whispered. 

taehyung hesitated. 

"just talk things out." 

taehyung slowly nodded and made his way to the back of the animal shelter where jimin was busy feeding the animals breakfast. 

feeling another presence jimin turned. he awkwardly stared at taehyung, unsure of what to do or say.

"jimin, i want to apologize." taehyung said, surprising the boss. "i took what you said too seriously. me and yoongi talked last night too. he turns into a cat when i kiss him and he'll only be human for a while until my time is up. i don't think it's possible for us to catch feelings."

"if you guys catch feelings...it'll be hard to move on. this happened before with one of the cats in the animal kingdom." jimin explained. "his name was jinyoung and the person who he was trying to help was a cat hater like you, jaebeom. they caught feelings, jinyoung turned back into a cat though after jaebeom learned his lesson, but he was helpless without jinyoung. jaebeom even adopted five cats the last time i checked on him. he was hurting a lot that i had to erase his memory of jinyoung and everyone and everything else he knew about the animal kingdom...it'll hurt me if the same thing happens to you, taehyung. you're my best friend, i don't want to erase your memory." 

jimin looked at taehyung with sad eyes, hoping that taehyung understood why he didn't want him to fall in love with yoongi. "i just want to look out for you, as well as yoongi. it'll be painful for him as well."

taehyung nodded. "i understand, i really shouldn't have gotten mad at you. i'm really sorry jimin. you don't have to worry about me and yoongi catching feelings, although i have grown fond of him, there's someone else i'm interested in. do you remember the guy i told you about who took yoongi because he didn't want anything bad to happen to him?"

jimin nodded. "yes what's his name?"

"his name is namjoon and he has the most beautiful smile and the deepest dimples." 

jimin chuckled. "maybe i should start giving you some more days off so that you can spend more time with namjoon." 

taehyung's eyes glittered with excitement. "can i?"

"how about weekends?" 

and that was how taehyung found himself texting namjoon asking if he wanted to hang out on saturday night.


	16. Chapter 16

date. 

taehyung wanted to call it a date. 

but to namjoon, this was only two people coming to learn more about each other to become friends.

"i didn't expect you to want to meet up again." namjoon said as they stood in line, waiting for their turn to order. 

they were currently at the movies. taehyung wasn't sure where to hang out, so namjoon suggested the movies. there was a new movie he really wanted to see. 

"i thought it was fun the last time we hung out, so i wanted to hang out again." taehyung said. 

this surprised namjoon. "you really enjoyed hanging out last time? it was mainly us running after rapmon after you took the picture of us together."

"yeah, i enjoyed it despite the running."

"how is yoongi? namjoon asked as he remembered that the cat's leg was injured.

"he's all healed now." taehyung said. 

"wow, already?" namjoon asked.

taehyung nodded. "yoongi is a special cat. it's almost as if magic healed him." literally.

"next time we hang out, you should bring yoongi with you and i'll bring rapmon again, but hopefully he doesn't try running away." 

taehyung laughed at the memory of namjoon chasing after the dog around the dog park. it was as if rapmon was playing a game of tag and namjoon was it. 

namjoon smiled as he heard taehyung's laugh and saw the younger's box-like smile. that made him smile as well, his dimples forming on his cheeks and making taehyung choke on his laughter. namjoon patted his back in an attempt to calm him down. the person behind them move a bit back and the couple in front of them turned to glare. they quickly walked away as soon as they got their order and namjoon ordered some popcorn and two large drinks for the both of them. 

taehyung basically drank the whole drink after just witnessing namjoon's dimples once again and choking. 

"are you okay?" namjoon asked worriedly after refilling his drink. 

taehyung coughed a few more times before finally he felt himself calming down and being able to breathe properly. "i think i'm good now." he said. "i choked on my saliva." 

namjoon chuckled. "that happens to me sometimes too." 

taehyung nervously laughed before they entered the dark theatre room. they sat beside each other as the previews rolled. the light from the big movie screen lit up their faces, but taehyung was only focused on namjoon instead of the screen. even after the movie started he was still focused on namjoon. 

taehyung didn't realize how long he was staring until namjoon turned to look at him after the movie had ended. 

"you didn't even eat popcorn." namjoon said. 

"oh, i...was afraid of choking again!" he quickly explained. he tried to not make it obvious that he was staring at namjoon during the whole movie. 

"oh, it's getting late." namjoon said as the lights flickered on in the room and he checked the time on his phone. 

taehyung felt a bit disappointed. not because he was too busy staring at namjoon the whole time that he missed the whole movie, but because it was time for them to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

taehyung opened the front door of his house and found yoongi on the couch, angrily munching on some cheeseballs. he paused, "are you okay?" 

yoongi glared before asking, "how was your date?"

"date? it wasn't a date." taehyung said, although he wishes it was. 

yoongi put the lid on the cheeseballs container and sucked on his thumb to lick off the cheeseball crumbs. then he wiped off his finger on his shirt before standing up and approaching taehyung.

taehyung watched curiously as yoongi slowly approached him before pushing him against the wall. 

"are you mad?" taehyung asked as he stared back at yoongi, a confused expression on his face. 

"what do you think?" yoongi asked as he glared and put his face in between taehyung's shoulder and neck. 

taehyung felt yoongi's breathing on him. "i'm not sure, that's why i'm asking you. and what are you doing?"

"nothing," yoongi said as he then wrapped his arms around taehyung. 

"uh...this clearly isn't nothing." 

"shut up and tell me why you think it's okay to go on a date with that namjoon guy." 

taehyung frowned. "i told you it wasn't a date and why do you even care?" 

"i care because you seem a little too interested in him. is that why jimin gave you the weekends off?"

"yeah he gave me the weekends off, so i could get to know him more." 

yoongi moved his head away from in between taehyung's neck and shoulder and rested his face a few inches away from taehyung's. "so you like him?" 

"why are you so close?" taehyung asked he noticed their close proximity. 

"what am i to you?"

"what?"

"what am i to you?" yoongi repeated. 

"i'm not sure what you mean." taehyung said confused. 

"am i just a cat to you? a cat that is helping you, so that you can avoid the same fate? a cat that you grew fond of? a cat that was once a human? or am i just yoongi to you? a cat named yoongi?"

"why are you asking me this? i don't know what you're asking or doing?" taehyung said as he tried moving his head back, but couldn't because he was pressed against the wall.

"why do you think i'm doing this?" yoongi asked. 

"i don't know that's why i'm asking you!" 

"fine! if you really don't know, then i'll tell you!" 

"then tell me!"

"you know very well, that we can't kiss right?" yoongi asked as his eyes trailed down to taehyung's lips. 

taehyung glanced down to look at yoongi's lips before looking back at his eyes. "you turn into a cat when we kiss."

"yeah, i know, but have you ever wondered how my lips actually felt like when you kissed me? how it would feel to kiss without having to worry about me turning into a cat with the slightest peck on my lips?"

"what?"

"i sure have." yoongi said as he ignored taehyung and continued to speak. "i wondered how it would feel to kiss you on the lips without me turning into a cat. i hate that when we kiss, it's not even a real kiss, but a peck. sometimes i wish i could just grab your head and deepen our kiss, but by then i'm already a cat." 

taehyung was speechless as he listened to yoongi. his eyes would occasionally glance to yoongi's lips as he spoke. 

"don't you want to kiss me?" yoongi asked, his eyes full with hope. 

"and turn you into a cat right now? yeah, i really do. i don't understand anything you're saying."

yoongi rested his forehead against taehyung's, their faces even closer than they were before and so were their lips. 

"w-what are you...do-doing?" taehyung nervously asked. 

"it's not what i'm doing, it's what i'm about to do." 

"wha-"

yoongi's lips came in contact with taehyung's cutting him off from what he was about to say. taehyung was expecting yoongi to turn into a cat, but then he felt yoongi's lips moving against his.


	17. Chapter 17

taehyung closed his eyes and found himself responding to the kiss. a part of him was shocked because he was expecting yoongi to turn into a cat. 

he's supposed to turn into a cat. 

but then another part of taehyung was shocked that he was kissing back. 

why am i kissing back?

yoongi smiled as they kissed, tilting his head a little more to kiss taehyung deeper. he felt taehyung's hands wrap around his neck pulling him closer, just as hungry as yoongi to kiss. the kiss didn't feel rushed. it felt perfect. their lips moved in a synchronized way, moving perfectly against each other. taehyung found himself kissing yoongi just as deeply as he was kissing him. 

they didn't realize how long they had been kissing. all they knew was that they were running out of breath. yoongi nibbled on taehyung's bottom lip before slowing breaking away from the kiss. he rested his forehead against taehyung's as they tried to catch their breaths. 

taehyung's eyes met yoongi's and he was unsure of what to say or do next. 

yoongi seemed noticed so he explained, "the reason why i didn't turn into a cat was because i asked jungkook to help me with something. the day you went to apologize to jimin at the back, jungkook was busy with hoseok. hoseok has some magic dust or whatever that can help you with whatever you ask. so jungkook asked hoseok if he could have some so that he could wish for some carrots." yoongi chuckled. "i don't know if hoseok is whipped for jungkook or he didn't seem to care that jungkook wanted to wish for some carrots, but he ended up giving the magic dust to jungkook and jungkook gave it to me." 

"and you wished to stay a human when we kiss." taehyung concluded. 

yoongi smiled softly. "yeah, i did, but this is only for tonight. the magic will eventually wear off by tomorrow morning and i will go back to turning into a cat when we kiss." 

"why...why did you kiss me?" taehyung shyly asked. 

"because...i think i love you. ever since the moment i saw you, i thought you were very attractive that's why whenever i threatened to scratch you, i always mentioned your pretty face. and you hated cats too, so i wanted to change that. i wanted you to love cats...i wanted you to love me."

"you can't love me, though and i can't love you," taehyung said as he lowered his head, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "we're not supposed to fall in love."

"you can't control who you fall in love with," yoongi whispered. with his right hand, he gently titled taehyung's face, so that they could meet each other's eyes. "why did you kiss me back?"

"i don't know..."

"can..can i kiss you again?"

taehyung slowly nodded. yoongi smiled again before closing his eyes connecting their lips once again. one taehyung's hands snaked around yoongi's neck while the other rested against his cheek as he kissed back. 

why did i kiss yoongi back? why did i let him kiss me again? why am i kissing back again?

questions raced through taehyung's mind as he slowly pushed himself away from the wall, careful not to break away from the kiss as he slowly stumbled with yoongi into his bedroom. slowly, they approached the bed as they kissed. taehyung gently lowered yoongi onto the bed and hovered over him. 

by now, taehyung had dominated the kiss. he wasn't sure why he was kissing yoongi, but he liked it and he didn't want it to end soon. 

yoongi groaned as taehyung sought entrance into his mouth. he let him and he felt taehyung exploring every inch of his wet cavern. he grabbed a fistful if taehyung's hair and kissed him deeper, wanting taehyung to explore more.

running out of breath once again, taehyung pressed a few more kisses against yoongi's lips before finally breaking away. he was panting and his body felt hot. yoongi's did too. he stared up at taehyung with half-lidded eyes not expecting for him to take control. 

"do you know why you kissed me back, now?" he asked. 

taehyung shook his head. "no, i don't."

"should we kiss again?" 

"i think we'll need to kiss several more times before i can realize why i did." 

so they kissed, again and again, taking breaks in between. their lips were red and swollen, but at the moment, they didn't seem to care. they basked in the feeling of each other's warm breaths and lips moving together in a sweet and gentle way. 

"are you just kissing me because you like to?" yoongi asked after they were too tired to continue. 

taehyung had collapsed beside yoongi. "well, i don't know why i kissed you back. i don't even know why i'm kissing you, but yeah right now, i'm kissing you because i like it." 

"i like it too." 

"should we kiss again?" 

"i can't feel my lips," yoongi said as he reached up to touch his lips. 

"what if...i end falling in love...with you?" taehyung asked. 

"it'll be hard to kiss without me turning into a cat," yoongi said with a chuckle. 

"no, i mean, what if i learn my lesson and remain a human? i'll be in love with a cat." 

"are you saying that you'll fall in love with me?" 

"what...no...i..." taehyung didn't know what to say so he just turned to face yoongi on his side and kissed him again, but it wasn't long this time. taehyung couldn't feel his lips either. 

it was silent for a few moments. yoongi was touching his lips again, not believing that taehyung kissed him several times and even admitted to liking the kisses. 

meanwhile, taehyung's thoughts raced back to namjoon and how upset yoongi was when he came home. 

"were you jealous?"

"what?"

"when i got home, you were mad that i had spent the day with namjoon." taehyung explained. then he repeated, "were you jealous?" 

"what do you think?"

"i think you were," taehyung chuckled. "that's why you kissed me right?"

"yeah, i was jealous." yoongi admitted. "so i kissed you."

"what if i told you that i want to hang out with him again?" 

yoongi's lips pursed into a thin line. sure he admitted to loving taehyung, but taehyung didn't feel that way towards him or at least he wasn't sure what he felt towards him other than fondness. "if you want to i guess, but i might want to kiss you." 

"you'll turn into a cat."

"one day i won't."


	18. Chapter 18

the next morning, taehyung woke up to yoongi sleeping peacefully beside him. he reached out to place a kiss on his lips, but to his disappointment, yoongi turned into a cat. 

the cat woke up after being transformed and meowed. it leaped towards taehyung on the bed and licked his lips. 

"you tried kissing me?" yoongi asked after the cloud of sparkly dust changed him back into his human form. 

"your lips are addictive." taehyung said as he eyed yoongi's lips. 

"as much as i would love to kiss you as well, you can't because i'll turn into a cat." 

"i know," taehyung pouted. 

yoongi reached out and pressed a gentle kiss on taehyung's cheek. "that's the most you can get right now." he said.

taehyung smiled. "can you at least feel your lips again?"

"barely, we kissed a lot yesterday." 

"well, when you can feel your lips again," taehyung said as he wrapped his arms around yoongi, pulling him closer. "you should ask jungkook to get some more of that magic dust."

yoongi blushed furiously as taehyung then placed his head into the crook of his neck and cuddled him. 

"i have work today," yoongi said. 

"don't go, jimin will understand if you're with me. now, cuddle me back." 

without saying a word, yoongi wrapped his arms around taehyung, a small smile on his lips while his cheeks were still tinted pink. 

they laid in bed together for who knows how long. they were simply enjoying each other's warmth and their arms wrapped around each other, until yoongi suddenly sat up, remembering something. 

"we need to buy cheeseballs!" 

"why? i thought there was still some left yesterday. i came home to find you eating them." taehyung said.

"yeah, but you know i love cheeseballs and time is running out. i have to snack on as many cheeseballs i can before i turn back into a cat," yoongi explained. 

taehyung's stomach churned. he had been having a great time with yoongi that he had completely forgotten that he only had a month to learn to love animals, especially cats. two weeks were spent with yoongi in his cat form and taehyung looking after him while the cat healed from his injury. "can you teach me how to love cats? or just animals in general?" taehyung asked.

"well, you already love me right?" 

"i've just...grown fond of you." taehyung slowly explained, trying his best not to hurt yoongi's feelings. 

yoongi didn't seem fazed though. he only smiled and said, "that's still something and you cared for me while i was injured."

"because it was my fault you got injured." 

"well...yeah, but there were other instances too where you've shown to care for other animals." 

"like when? and what animals?" taehyung asked. 

"well, starting with namjoon's dog." yoongi's nose scrunched up in disgust as he mentioned namjoon. "you really seemed to like rapmon. i did too."

"i thought cats and dogs didn't get along, though." 

"that's because we see each other as a threat. the only way for dogs and cats to get along is if they meet when they're very young so that they can learn to interact with each other peacefully." yoongi explained. "i'm grown adult, but i'm technically a young kitten. it's only been about a year since i've been turned into a cat." 

"so you're saying that if i turn into a cat, rapmon will still like me?" taehyung asked excitedly as he remembered the way the dog interacted with him. 

yoongi nodded. he was about to say something else until his stomach grumbles loudly. yoongi and taehyung remained silent as they stared at each other, trying to process what they just heard. 

"let's go buy some more cheeseballs." taehyung said as he removed his arms from around yoongi. he pulled the blanket off his body and stood up while yoongi laid embarrassedly in bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"remember the last time we came here together?" 

taehyung looked at the no pets allowed sign hanging on the window as he walked into the grocery store. "you're a human now. i can't lose you again." 

"i know," yoongi said as he grabbed taehyung's hand and intertwined them. taehyung gave him a questioning look. "so i won't get lost again."

taehyung playfully rolled his eyes but kept his hand in yoongi's. he went to find the cheeseballs, but soon he suddenly stopped in front of the refrigerators. he stared at the many rows of ice cream. he was suddenly craving some. 

"i want some ice cream." yoongi said. "can't remember the last time i had some."

taehyung opened one of the doors and chose a box of ice cream sandwich bars before walking back to the isles and finding the cheeseballs. 

taehyung paid for the items and as they walked home together, they enjoyed their ice cream sandwich bar. their hands were still intertwined. 

"wow, i can't believe i almost forgot how ice cream tasted like. i miss being a human," yoongi said. 

"soon you won't be human anymore." taehyung mumbled as his thoughts raced through his mind, thinking about how he only had about two weeks left to love cats and other animals or he would turn into a cat. 

yoongi pouted. "i know, i'm going to miss eating cheeseballs...and you." 

taehyung found himself replying back quick. "i'm going to miss you too." 

"and my kisses?" yoongi teased. 

"and your kisses." taehyung added. 

"i should ask jungkook to get me some of the magic dust again." 

"yeah, you should."

"who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with me," yoongi said. 

i think i'm already in love with you. 

"maybe," taehyung said as he stared at yoongi's side profile. he watched as yoongi suddenly smiled as he thought about the possibility of taehyung falling in love with him. he suddenly needed to talk to jimin. 

"if you do fall in love with me, maybe i can convince jimin to let me stay human," yoongi said. 

taehyung suddenly thought about the story jimin told him about the cat jinyoung and the person he was helping, jaebeom. he used to think stories like those were fairytales. now he knew, that they were real. 

taehyung's stomach twisted. he didn't want to fall too deep in love with yoongi. he didn't want his memory to be erased. 

he suddenly needed to talk to jimin.


	19. Chapter 19

"how was hanging out with namjoon." jimin asked that monday morning at work as he and taehyung fed the animals at the back. 

"it was great," taehyung mumbled. it was great, he got to spend time with namjoon even if he didn't spare a single glance at the movie screen because he was too busy staring at him the whole time, but right now, there was something else on his mind. 

"what's wrong?" jimin asked as he sensed his best friend's mood. 

"jimin...you won't ever erase my memory, right?" 

"of course not, we're best friends. i wouldn't want you to forget about me." 

"but what if...what if i fall in love with...yoongi." taehyung hesitantly asked. 

jimin suddenly bore a serious expression. his eyes flickered to yoongi who was busy talking to jungkook at the front of the animal shelter. "have you fallen in love with him?"

"of course not, you told me i can't." taehyung said. technically, he didn't lie. he thinks he likes yoongi, but he's still not sure. "i'm just scared that i might. anything can happen in these next two weeks that i have left to learn about loving cats and other animals."

"maybe you should separate yourself from yoongi a bit." jimin suggested. 

"how is yoongi supposed to help me then?" taehyung asked. 

"you guys will only be separated when it's time to go home. instead, i'll send jungkook home with you. that way, jungkook can also help you."

taehyung nodded. "okay, i haven't spent much time with jungkook either."

"then that's the perfect excuse to use so that yoongi won't get suspicious of why he suddenly he can't go home with you. yoongi and jungkook are always together here at work, anyways." jimin explained. 

taehyung nodded once again. he found himself departing home with jungkook that night. both jungkook and yoongi were confused. 

"you're always spending time with taehyung and jungkook. i want to spend time with you." jimin told yoongi. "and besides taehyung hasn't gotten to spend time with jungkook either." 

yoongi was still confused, but nonetheless, he waved taehyung and jungkook goodbye before walking home with jimin. 

"so, have you made any progress?" jimin asked. 

"well, taehyung has grown fond of me and he's able to tolerate other animals," yoongi said as he recalled taehyung smiling while petting rapmon's soft fur.  
"any...love progress?" 

yoongi scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "you mean taehyung loving animals?"

jimin shook his head. "never mind," 

jimin wanted to speak yoongi if he had any feelings for taehyung, but he wasn't sure how to ask. 

they walked in silence together the rest of the way to the house. once they finally reached home, jimin got the courage to finally ask yoongi what he wanted to, but he wanted to be subtle about it. "you know," he started off as yoongi went straight to the kitchen to find something to eat, but only found jungkook's carrots and cat food. 

"yes?" he asked while he rummaged around some more, but found no human food or cheeseballs. 

"...there's a story about a guy like taehyung who hated animals, especially cats and...there's another guy like you." 

"what?" yoongi asked confused as he gave up and grabbed one of jungkook's carrots to munch on. he turned found to face jimin. 

"the guy that hated cats is named jaebeom and the other guy who was like you is named jinyoung. jinyoung helped jaebeom, but..."

"but?" yoongi asked while unintentionally crunching loudly on the carrot. 

"they fell in love." jimin finished. 

yoongi stopped chewing and stared at jimin. did taehyung tell him? slowly, yoongi finished chewing and swallowed what he had in his mouth before speaking. "why are you telling me this?" 

"i forgot to tell you when you agreed to help taehyung."

"so you're telling me now?" yoongi asked.

"look, you know that you're not supposed to fall in love with taehyung." jimin said. 

yoongi slowly nodded. too late for that, now. 

"yeah, so this story is just to explain what happens if you fall in love with him." 

"but you didn't tell me what happened after they fell in love." 

jimin nodded. "i was just getting there. after they fell in love, they were happy for a while. they had more time to spend together too. i gave jaebeom a lot of time to learn, too much."

"how much time?" yoongi asked as he began to munch on the carrot again. 

"six months, i should have only given him a month like taehyung." jimin said. "jaebeom did learn his lesson though and when it came time for jinyoung to turn back into a cat and return to the animal kingdom, he couldn't bare the pain. after jinyoung was gone, jaebeom was helpless without him. jaebeom had even adopted five cats the last time i saw him. he was hurting a lot, so i had to erase jaebeom's memory of everyone and everything he knew about the animal kingdom so that he could live in peace. love hurts even if you love someone you can't be with."

"if taehyung falls in love with me...will you erase his memory?" yoongi asked. 

jimin sadly nodded. "it'll hurt me to do it. taehyung is my best friend, if he falls in love with you and i have to erase his memory, and he'll forget about everything, he'll forget about me, his best friend." 

"you don't have to worry about taehyung falling in love with me." yoongi said. "we can't even kiss for the matter. besides the two weeks he has left will pass by quick and soon i'll be turning back into a cat and taehyung will resume his normal life with you." yoongi tried to reassure. his heart hurt as he said those words. he had already fallen in love with taehyung, but taehyung doesn't feel the same way. 

somehow, yoongi had a feeling that maybe taehyung wouldn't need his memory to be erased. there's no way taehyung would fall for him in two weeks. 

yoongi's heart hurt even more as he thought that maybe it would be him who would need to have his memory erased. 

jimin smiled before heading towards the kitchen to eat a snack before going to bed. he hoped yoongi would listen even if he hadn't told him the whole truth.


	20. Chapter 20

"can i have some cheeseballs?" 

taehyung shrugged, giving jungkook a 'why not' type of look before handing him the container of cheeseballs. "just don't finish them all, yoongi won't be too happy." 

"then can i have some other food if i'm still hungry?" jungkook asked.

taehyung nodded. "you seem to eat a lot of a bunny." 

jungkook smiled after popping a cheeseball into his mouth. "human food is delicious. after this, i'm going to go back to eating carrots and other food that bunnies eat, so i want to make the best of it while i can. i can't wait to tell my other brothers about this." 

"you have brothers?" taehyung asked. 

jungkook nodded. "yeah, jaehyun, seokmin, but we call him dokyeom, dongmin, but we call eunwoo, mingyu, bambam, then it's me, i'm actually jeongguk, but everyone calls me jungkook as you already know, then it's minghao, and finally, yugyeom." 

"wow you have a lot of brothers." taehyung said surprised. 

"yeah and that's not all. i have three sisters." 

taehyung was even more surprised. 

"jihyo is the oldest out of all us. my other sister's name is mina and she was born after seokmin. and my third sister's name is lalisa, but we just call her lisa and she was born after mina.

"do bunnies birth a lot of offspring?" taehyung asked after mentally counting ten siblings of jungkook's. 

jungkook nodded. "it's complicated but i will explain this as simple as i can. a single female bunny can have between one to fourteen babies. this is called a litter. this is also where the gestation comes in." 

taehyung gave jungkook a confused look. "what's gestation?" 

"it's just the process of the female bunny giving birth." jungkook explained. "the gestation can last for about a month, so they can be impregnated again within minutes just after giving birth letting them give birth more than once a month. They can also give birth at any time of the year even if it's freezing or scorching hot outside." jungkook smiled after finishing up explaining and looked at taehyung who seemed confused, but also surprised. 

"i...should have payed attention in biology class back in high school." 

"who needs biology when you have me to inform you about how bunnies mate and-"

"i don't need to know how bunnies mate." taehyung quickly said. 

"then do you want to know how cats mate?" jungkook innocently asked. 

"i don't need to know that either." 

"okay, then yoongi can tell you how...if you turn into a cat. maybe jimin can tell you too."

taehyung choked. "why would jimin want to let me know? i don't think yoongi would want to tell me either. i don't even want to know." 

taehyung felt like a middle school student being taught for the first time about sexual intercourse and how babies are born at school. 

jungkook shrugged. "if you feel weird asking them, you can always ask hoseok. he's helped other animals give birth too, but i'm going to need you to call me, so i can go with you. i'll take any chance i get to see hoseok even if i have to accidentally, injure myself." 

"you seem to have a thing for hoseok." taehyung said, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

jungkook blushed while munching on a cheeseball. "well...he's very good looking." he said after swallowing the cheeseball. 

"do you like him?" 

"do you like yoongi?" jungkook asked, pulling out the reverse card. 

taehyung choked once again. "wha-what?"

"do you like yoongi?" jungkook repeated. 

"what? i just asked you if you liked hoseok first."

"and i just asked you if you like yoongi." 

taehyung stared at jungkook with his mouth agape. he silent for a few moments. they went from talking about hoseok to jungkook suddenly asking if he liked yoongi. "i like him-"

"i knew it!" Jungkook shouted as he jumped up with the container of cheeseballs in his arms, causing a few of them to fall out. "you guys have so much chemistry together. remember when you kissed me and yoongi seemed to be jealous, so you guys ended up against the wall and yoongi called you babe and-"

"you didn't let me finish." taehyung said as he cut jungkook off. "i like him as a friend." 

"wow, friendzone, huh? what did you do after yoongi kissed you then." 

"how...did you know about that?" 

"well yoongi asked me for the magic dust and when he did he also explained why he needed it." 

"the kisses...were nice. i liked them." taehyung quietly admitted. 

"really?! i'm telling yoongi!" jungkook jumped up in excitement again.

"yoongi knows." 

"oh," jungkook said with a frown on his face, but that frown was soon replaced with a questioning look. "then why is yoongi still considered a friend to you?"

"we're not supposed to fall in love."

"oh yeah," jungkook said as another frown formed on his face. "jimin told me." 

taehyung smiled fondly at the sad bunny. he reached out with his hand and wiped off the crumbs from the sides of his mouth. "you had some cheeseball crumbs." he explained. 

"thank you," jungkook said while he looked at taehyung with his big doe eyes. "i guess i should tell you how i feel about hoseok...i really like him, maybe even love him." 

"why don't you tell him how you feel?" taehyung asked. 

jungkook's frown deepened. "i don't know if he feels the same way." 

"jungkook," taehyung said as he put a hand on the bunnies shoulder. "hoseok calls you cute every time and says you're his favorite patient. i saw the way you two interacted when yoongi was able to turn back into his human form. not to mention, he kept his promise and visited as you asked him. i think he might feel the same way." 

"i don't know when he'll come to visit though." 

"well, when he comes and visits, you need to tell him how you feel. 

jungkook nodded while he munched on a few more cheeseballs. taehyung ate some too because it had been a while since he had some. yoongi kept eating them all. 

"do you have any siblings?" jungkook suddenly asked. "i told you about my siblings."

"i had an older brother." taehyung said. 

"had?" jungkook questioned. 

"yeah, he died." 

"oh, i'm sorry for your loss." 

"it's okay."

"what was his name?"

"seokjin."


	21. Chapter 21

jungkook happily munched on some cheeseballs as yoongi stared at him with his mouth agape. 

"are...are those my cheeseballs?" he asked. 

jungkook shook his head. "not anymore."

"but...i had to eat one of your carrots yesterday. jimin only had cat food to eat and i didn't want none," yoongi said. 

"well, you ate one of my carrots, so i'm eating your cheeseballs." jungkook said while munching on some more cheeseballs.

"taehyung..." yoongi whined as he reached for him and wrapped his arms around him. "jungkook is eating my cheeseballs." 

"i'll buy you more." taehyung said as he cleared his throat and nervously peeled yoongi's arms off of him. 

yoongi raised an eyebrow confused. he was about to ask why he wouldn't accept his hug when the door of the animal shelter opened and the little bell at the top rang. 

"hoseok!" jungkook yelled as he set down the container with the cheeseballs and ran to the animal healer's arms. 

"hey bunny," hoseok whispered as he wrapped his arms around jungkook. "my favorite patient and the cutest bunny."

jungkook blushed and smiled as he hugged hoseok tighter. "hoseok, i have something to tell you." he said as he remembered his conversation with taehyung the night before. 

slowly he unwrapped his arms from hoseok. jungkook glanced back at taehyung who gave him some thumbs up and smile for reassurance. 

"what's happening?" jimin asked as he appeared beside yoongi and taehyung. he was at the back feeding the animals. 

"jungkook is about to tell hoseok something important." taehyung answered. 

"what is he going to tell him?" yoongi curiously asked. 

"hush and watch." taehyung said as he watched the scene before them. he was excited about jungkook. 

"what is it kookie?" hoseok asked. 

jungkook nervously fidgeted with his fingers. he noticed that his thumb and index finger on his right hand had cheeseball crumbs.

hoseok noticed, so he reached out and grabbed jungkook's right hand. he brought the bunny's hand close to his mouth while jungkook looked at him confused and sucked on his cheeseball covered fingers. 

jungkook stared with his mouth agape, not expecting for hoseok to do that. 

yoongi, jimin, and taehyung weren't expecting that either. they stared in shock as hoseok then pulled jungkook closer to him and grabbed his face. 

"you have some on the sides of your mouth too, let me help you with that," he said. 

"what-"

jungkook didn't have time to question what hoseok was talking about. hoseok had placed his hand on the back of jungkook's head and brought their lips together. 

jungkook was not expecting that at all. not wasting any time, he found himself kissing hoseok back. 

it was such a sweet and loving kiss that was shared between them. their lips moved slowly and softly against each others in such a lovingly way that they couldn't believe that they were kissing. 

yoongi feel a bit envious as he stared at his best friend and hoseok share a kiss, but he quickly shook the thoughts of his head. he wanted to be supportive of his best friend. 

he discreetly glanced at taehyung who was beside him who was watching the scene with wide eyes. he glanced at yoongi from the corner of his eye once, so yoongi quickly averted his gaze back to jungkook and hoseok.

taehyung had felt a burning desire inside of him to suddenly reached out to yoongi and kiss him. but he couldn't. yoongi would turn into a cat. besides, he couldn't fall in love with yoongi, jimin told him that it would be hard to move on and he didn't want his memory to be erased either. 

jimin, on the other hand, was smirking. he had been waiting for so long for jungkook and hoseok to kiss. it was obvious that they liked each other. 

slowly, afraid to pull away, hoseok broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against jungkook's. "you had crumbs on the sides of your mouth and i just had the urge to kiss you." 

"you can kiss me any time you want," jungkook said. "because i like you, maybe even love you."

hoseok smiled pecked jungkook's lips. "i also like you-no wait, i think i might love you too." 

they shared another soft kiss and when they broke away again, jungkook was looking at hoseok with his big doe eyes in such a loving way. 

watching the scene in front of them made yoongi wish that it was him and taehyung kissing and confessing their feelings for each other, but he could only wish because he knew that his love for taehyung could never happen. 

how come jungkook and hoseok can have feelings for each other, but i can't have feelings for taehyung. yoongi sadly thought to himself. 

"my cute little bunny," hoseok said as he wrapped his arms around jungkook again. 

jungkook giggled. "what does that make us now?" 

hoseok smirked. "anything you want to be."

"i want to be your boyfriend and for you to be mine." 

"then i'm your boyfriend and you're my boyfriend." hoseok smiled. 

jungkook happily kissed hoseok again, not even bothering to care that he and hoseok have been kissing in front of everyone else. they didn't even care. at that moment nobody else mattered, but themselves. 

"wait, how are they dating?" taehyung asked. "isn't jungkook a bunny?" 

"hoseok is a bunny too, but he spends most of his time in his human form since he helps other animals as well." jimin explained. 

taehyung nodded his head in understanding. "they're so cute."

"you're so cute," yoongi whispered. 

taehyung heard and turned his gaze to yoongi. his cheeks were pink. "wha-what?"

"nothing," yoongi smiled. he wanted to grab taehyung's face and kiss him. he wanted to kiss him so hard to show him how much he loves him, but he couldn't. jimin told him he couldn't fall in love with taehyung and he knew, but after he heard the story, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle living without taehyung. not mention, he'd turn into a cat.

yoongi wanted to ask jungkook if he could ask hoseok for some more magic dust but decided against it. he didn't want to use his best friend, especially when jungkook was now dating the person he loved.

later that night, when it was time to go home, he stared longingly at taehyung who had his back turned to him and was already walking to his house with an overly excited jungkook. then, he turned the other way and walked home with jimin.


	22. Chapter 22

"hoseok kissed me! and he's my boyfriend!" jungkook yelled as he sat in taehyung's bed, his feet kicking under the blankets excitedly. 

noticing the other's mood, jungkook instantly calmed down. "are you okay?" 

taehyung shrugged. "i don't know. i was just thinking about the way hoseok kissed you and the way you kissed back and it reminded me of when yoongi and i kissed."

"do you want to kiss him again?" jungkook asked. 

taehyung chuckled. "i don't want to turn him into a cat." then he chuckled even more as he noticed the irony. "it's funny how before i used to threaten yoongi to kiss him and turn him into a cat whenever he annoyed me, but now...i'm afraid to kiss him, afraid to turn him into a cat...afraid to love him." 

jungkook moved closer to taehyung and wrapped his arms around him while resting his head on his shoulder as well to comfort him. 

"do you...love yoongi?" he softly asked. 

"doesn't matter if i do." taehyung said. "i'm not supposed to love him." 

"you can love him though, even if you can't be together. maybe not in this universe, but maybe in your next life, you'll be able to love yoongi." 

taehyung softly smiled as he leaned into jungkook's touch. "i also find it funny how last night i was giving you advice about love when i can't even have a love life with the person i love." 

jungkook gasped and raised his head. he turned to look at taehyung. "you did not just say the l-word!" 

"i didn't."

jungkook smacked taehyung's arm causing the other to let out a cry. "that hurt," taehyung whined. "what are you? a muscled bunny?" 

"my brothers say that i am quite strong, so i suppose i'm a muscled bunny." jungkook said. "but did you really just say that you love yoongi?"

"yeah, i did," taehyung admitted. 

"when did you realize that? yesterday night you had left yoongi in the friendzone." 

"as i was watching you and hoseok kiss, i had an urge to kiss yoongi again. i think i also heard him say i'm cute." 

jungkook giggled like a schoolgirl. "when are you going to confess?" 

"i'm not," taehyung said with a frown.

"why not?" jungkook pouted. "you told me to confess to hoseok to see if he felt the same way about me." 

"i know, but i know yoongi feels the same way for me. if i tell him how i feel, it'll just make things difficult. it will be hard for me to move on when he turns back into a cat." taehyung explained. 

"so you believe that you're staying a human?" jungkook asked. 

taehyung shrugged. "i'm just assuming."

"i think you'll stay a human." jungkook reassured. "you have proved to grow fond of animals, not just me or yoongi, but the dog yoongi mentioned, hoseok, my boyfriend and jimin as well." 

"wait, jimin?" 

"yeah, jimin is a cat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yoongi watched as jimin ate all the cat food in his bowl before letting out a meow as he walked out of the kitchen. 

yoongi sighed and mumbled goodnight to the cat as it made his way to the bedroom. he munched on another one of jungkook's carrots since the only things that jimin had in the house to eat were jungkook's carrots and cat food. 

yoongi hated cat food, but he would still eat it sometimes especially when he was in the animal kingdom and the only choice he had to was either that or any other kind of food he would find. 

he missed human food a lot. he missed the cheeseballs that taehyung would especially buy for him. he missed taehyung. 

taehyung's time was coming to an end and yoongi wasn't sure what to or what he would do on the day he would kiss taehyung for the last time. 

"at least taehyung doesn't feel the same way i do." yoongi said. "he can move on peacefully, possibly even get to know that namjoon guy even more and more and possibly end up falling in love with him. at least taehyung can fall in love with him." 

sighing once again, yoongi searched through jimin's kitchen looking for some human food to eat, even though he knew he would find none. 

disappointed, but determined to not give up, yoongi had an idea. he quietly walked to jimin's room and noticed the cat sleeping in his cat bed. 

usually, jimin slept in the cat bed since that was his original form, but occasionally he would sleep on the bed. yoongi had been sleeping on the bed the few times he had been living with jimin and jungkook as well since he wanted to make the most out of being human before turning back into his human form. 

yoongi grinned at the peacefully sleeping cat before quietly slipping out the house. it was dark outside, but he knew the way to taehyung's house, and soon, he was standing on his doorstep, knocking on the door. 

the door opened after a long agonizing minute and jungkook stared back at him surprised. "taehyung, it's for you!" he yelled. 

taehyung appeared grumpily beside jungkook. "i was just beginning to fall asleep." 

"hi taehyung," yoongi smiled. 

"yoongi, it's like midnight right now, what are you doing here?" taehyung asked as he opened the door wider to let yoongi inside before closing the door. 

"i missed eating cheeseballs...and you," yoongi admitted. 

"i...we see each other every day." taehyung said. 

"and sorry to break it to you, but i finished your cheeseballs earlier." jungkook said with a smirk.

yoongi looked disappointed. "but...but i wanted cheeseballs." 

taehyung sighed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "yoongi, i'm tired. how about i stop by the store tomorrow morning and buy you some cheeseballs for you to take home." 

yoongi nodded before glaring at jungkook. "okay, goodnight taehyungie, goodnight cheeseball eater." 

taehyung watched as jungkook pushed yoongi out and closed the door before turning to face him with a smirk. "he called you taehyungie." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

author’s note: i don't know if you guys noticed, but i dropped some hints in the previous chapters, indicating that jimin was a cat.


	23. Chapter 23

taehyung had a tight hold of jungkook's wrist that morning as he strolled through the isles at the store. he was afraid of losing the bunny due to experience with yoongi. 

jungkook's eyes were wide with excitement as he stared at the foreign food. "how does this taste like taehyung? is this good? what does spicy mean? can i eat this? is this really a coconut inside a can? oh, that looks delicious!" 

taehyung patiently turned to jungkook. "we are here to buy cheeseballs. if you want something else, you can only choose one thing." 

jungkook eagerly nodded. "okay, but i don't know what to get? there are so many things i want to try." 

"maybe you should try something sweet, like candy." taehyung said as he tried to hold onto two containers of cheeseballs in one arm while holding jungkook's wrist in the other. "how about some chocolates?" he asked as he walked to the candy isles. 

"where's the chocolate?" jungkook asked. 

taehyung pointed to the rows of and different types of chocolate. jungkook's mouth watered. "does chocolate taste good as it looks?" he asked while looking at the pictures printed on the bags and boxes of chocolate. 

"well, if the kids love it, then it obviously tastes good." taehyung said. 

"do you love chocolate?" jungkook curiously asked. 

"yeah, i love chocolate."

"what's your favorite kind?" 

taehyung scanned the isles until he found his favorite. "hershey's almond chocolate bars are my favorite. they also have some without almonds." taehyung said as he noticed jungkook's sour expression at the mention of almonds. 

"i want the one without almonds." jungkook said. 

"should we get some for jimin and yoongi?" taehyung asked. 

jungkook nodded. "i don't like sharing." 

they paid for the two containers of cheeseballs and four hershey's chocolate bars and jungkook asked for one of the chocolate bars just like an excited child when their mom buys them chocolate at the store.

they arrived at the animal shelter ten minutes later. the first thing jimin asked as they walked in was, "jungkook what happened to your face?" 

"i don't know, beauty?" 

jimin facepalmed and taehyung let out a soft chuckle. he took some tissues off the counter and handed them to jungkook. "clean your mouth with this. you got a little chocolate on the sides of your face." 

jungkook did as he was told before continuing to eat the chocolate. "human food is so delicious!" he said as he slowly ate chocolate. he wanted to taste the flavor, to savor it so that once he turned back into a bunny he could describe the taste to his siblings. 

"did you buy me the cheeseballs?" yoongi asked as he appeared beside jimin. 

"oh yeah, i did and i bought you a chocolate bar too." taehyung said as he pulled out the items. 

yoongi happily hugged the container of the cheeseballs and smiled while holding the chocolate bar in his hands. "it's been so long since i had chocolate." 

"i bought you one too." taehyung said to jimin while handing the chocolate bar. 

taehyung then took out his and began to eat it as well. the familiar feeling of sweetness on his tastebuds made him smile. 

"no wonder kids like this so much." jungkook said. "oh, i should save some for hoseok! he'll love it!" jungkoook wrapped the rest of the chocolate bar with the wrapper and put it in his pocket. 

taehyung felt like he should have told him something, but didn't know what, so he shrugged and ate his chocolate in peace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hoseok!" jungkook yelled. he ran up to his boyfriend's arms and the other engulfed him into a hug. 

"hi, kookie," hoseok smiled. he placed a small peck on the bunny's lips. 

"i got you something," jungkook said while reaching for his pockets for the chocolate. he frowned when he felt something squishy. pulling out he wrapped, jungkook gasped when he pulled out the chocolate wrapped and saw that the chocolate was gone. 

"taehyung, the chocolate." jungkook whined. 

taehyung hit his forehead upon realization. "i forgot to tell you, but if you put chocolate in your pocket or somewhere warm, it will melt." 

"so this is the chocolate?" jungkook asked while poking the now melted chocolate. 

taehyung nodded. "sorry jungkook, i should have told you." 

"no worries," jungkook tried to reassure. he turned to his boyfriend. "i have cheeseballs for us." 

taehyung watched as jungkook began to feed hoseok some cheeseballs, the two of them giggling about something. he glanced back at yoongi and found him already staring at him. 

taehyung quickly turned away as he felt the blush start to form on his cheeks. he nervously kept himself busy with jimin throughout the whole day. 

when it was time to go home, yoongi had asked if he could go home with taehyung again. jimin wanted to object, but seeing how taehyung's time was running out, he had no choice. besides jimin knew he could trust taehyung and yoongi. he knew they wouldn't do anything that would make them fall in love. he told them the tragic love story, well half of it at least, so he assumed they would listen. 

"i hate jimin's house," yoongi said as he watched taehyung get ready for bed. he was already on the bed and under the blankets, but was currently waiting for taehyung. "he has no human food other than carrots and those are jungkook's. i don't know how he can eat cat food. it's nasty and- oh, did you know that jimin is a cat? i don't think we ever mentioned it before." 

taehyung nodded while climbing into bed beside yoongi. "yeah, jungkook told me. i didn't even expect him to be an animal. i just thought he was a special human that had to keep the animals safe and protected." 

"well, he is, but the only time you'll find him in his cat form is when he's in the animal kingdom or at his house," yoongi explained. he turned to his side to face taehyung. "speaking of cats, you don't have much time left. you only have about a week left." 

taehyung sadly smiled. "i know."

"but don't worry i'm sure you'll remain a human." 

"yoongi, i don't care if i remain human, i just want to kiss you again. i wish i could kiss you without you turning into a cat." 

"you still can," yoongi said while pointing to his cheek. 

so taehyung leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against yoongi's cheek. his lips lingered there before slowly trailing down to the corner to where yoongi's upper and bottom lips meet. avoiding his lips, taehyung pressed another gentle kiss to the corner of yoongi's lips. 

"i wish i could kiss your lips," taehyung said while staring longingly at yoongi's lips. 

"me too," yoongi whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

a week, taehyung only had a week left. then, everything would go back to the way it was.

"what are you thinking of?" yoongi asked as he cuddled himself into taehyung's chest. 

"we don't have a lot of time left." taehyung said while playing with yoongi's hair. "there's only a week left."

"i'm sure you'll be okay. i don't think you'll turn into a cat." 

that wasn't what taehyung meant but said nothing else as yoongi's lips leaned into the corners of his mouth where his bottom and upper lip met and kissed him, just like taehyung had done to him the night before. 

if i confess my feelings, it won't matter in a week. besides we're not supposed to fall in love, taehyung tried to reassure himself. 

taehyung grabbed yoongi's hand under the blanket and intertwined them. then he nuzzled his face in the crook of yoongi's neck and fell back asleep. 

it was the weekend anyway, he didn't have to go to work and of taehyung wasn't going to go then neither was yoongi. 

yoongi played with taehyung's hair as the other slept. he was also worried about what was to come on the day that he would be turning back into a cat and would no longer be kissed to change into his human form or a cat. 

yoongi recalled the story that jimin told him, but something didn't seem right. "jimin only told me what the jaebeom guy felt and what ended up happening to him, but he never told me what happened with jinyoung." 

yoongi wanted to ask jimin about jinyoung, but at that moment taehyung's phone rang, startling the male that was cuddling yoongi. his eyes widened upon seeing the name on the screen. 

"who is it?" yoongi asked. 

taehyung quickly answered. "hey namjoon," taehyung said answering yoongi's question.

yoongi sulked and laid back down ok the pillow disappointed. 

"today?" he heard taehyung ask. yoongi turned the other way so taehyung wouldn't see how hurt he was.

"no, today is perfect. i don't have anything to do today." 

you could have spent the day with me.

"okay, thanks, bye namjoon." 

yoongi hard taehyung hang up and get out of bed. he turned and peeked at taehyung who was putting on a clean pair of jeans. 

"you're hanging out with Namjoon today?" yoongi asked. 

"yeah, i'll be back tonight." 

taehyung didn't notice how yoongi's mood has suddenly gone down or the sad stare he gave him before walking out of the house. 

but who could blame taehyung? namjoon was attractive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

once again, taehyung wanted to call it a date, but namjoon had said it was just two friends hanging out when the waitress at the restaurant they were currently eating at asked if they were dating. 

apparently, there was a new restaurant and namjoon wanted to check it out but didn't want to go alone. all of his other friends were busy, so he called taehyung. 

"i like this place." namjoon said. "the atmosphere, the decorations, the staff, and the food. it's all great. i'm definitely coming back."

taehyung agreed. "me too, i might even bring my other friends next time i come here." 

"you have other friends?" namjoon joked. "i would have assumed that your cat, yoongi was your only friend." 

taehyung wanted to say that, that was who he was exactly talking about, but then suddenly remembered that namjoon didn't know about yoongi. then another realization hit him once he suddenly remembered what he was thinking about in the morning. 

taehyung wouldn't even be able to bring yoongi at this new restaurant to eat. taehyung only had a week before yoongi would turn back into a cat and never a human at the slightest peck of his lips. 

"i have other friends other than yoongi." taehyung said. "my friend..." taehyung paused as he thought about jimin, if jimin was a cat as well, then he wasn't sure if he would like human food. 

taehyung was going to say jungkook instead as he thought about the energetic bunny always wanting to try new human food, but then he also remembered that jungkook would turn back into a bunny as soon as yoongi turned back into a cat. 

taehyung couldn't even say that hoseok was his friend. the only times he's ever talked to him was when yoongi had his check-ups. ever since yoongi turned back into a cat, taehyung hadn't bothered to say anything to hoseok because the other was too busy with jungkook and he didn't want to interrupt them. 

"i have no friends to bring here, next time." taehyung concluded. 

namjoon chuckled. "taehyung, we're friends. you can just bring me here next time, i wouldn't mind."

taehyung smiled, at least i have namjoon. 

after finishing up their food, namjoon insisted that he would pay, and at first, taehyung wouldn't come to terms with it, but eventually did after namjoon told him that he could pay the next time they came. 

"hey, namjoon, " taehyung called as they walked together, side by side down the busy street. 

namjoon turned to face taehyung. "yes?"

"do you have a girlfriend? or a boyfriend?" 

namjoon was surprised. he wasn't expecting for taehyung to ask him that. "no, i don't," he answered truthfully. 

"wait, really?" taehyung was now the one who was surprised. 

namjoon nodded. "i don't, why do you ask, taehyung?"

"well...i just assumed that someone like you would be dating someone."

"someone like me?" namjoon asked confused. 

"i think you're very good looking, attractive, you're caring, you're funny, and you have the deepest and best dimples i've ever seen." 

namjoon chuckled finding taehyung's words amusing. 

"what's so funny?" taehyung asked. 

"i disagree with most of what you said. i don't think i'm very good looking or attractive. i don't think i'm funny and i think that my dimples are too deep." 

taehyung frowned. "namjoon, let me tell you what my older brother once told me. he said we disagree with the things that make us stand out from others and make us true to our selves. we worry about our appearance when other people wish they had some of the features of others." 

namjoon was silent, unsure of what to say, so taehyung continued. "what i'm trying to say is that you shouldn't look down at yourself."

"your brother seems confident." namjoon finally spoke after a few moments of silence. 

"he was," taehyung said. 

"was?" 

"yeah, seokjin died." 

"oh, i didn't know. i'm sorry for your loss." 

taehyung smiled. "it's okay, it was thanks to him that i learned to be confident about myself and i want you to be more confident about yourself too, namjoon. everything i told you is true, i really think you are a really good looking and attractive person, your dimples are a bonus as well. you're caring because you worried about something bad happening to yoongi, so you took him to keep him safe and you're funny without even trying. the girls and the guys are all missing out on you." 

namjoon smiled, his die-hard dimples that made taehyung feel so weak were very prominent. "do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" he asked. 

taehyung shook his head no. 

"that's too bad because i the girls and guys are missing out on you as well. not only did your brother teach you to be confident, but he taught you to be loving." 

namjoon's words reminded taehyung of yoongi.


	25. Chapter 25

taehyung got home and found yoongi munching on some cheeseballs except he didn't seem mad this time. taehyung also noticed the frown on yoongi's lips while he continued to eat. 

"i'm home," he said. 

yoongi turned. "i see," 

taehyung was surprised he was expecting yoongi to react differently. 

"are you upset?" he asked. 

"why would i be upset when you're spending the day with the person you think is good looking." 

"we're just friends." 

yoongi nodded. "yeah, i know." 

"are you really okay?" taehyung asked. 

"totally." 

taehyung wasn't very convinced. "yoongi, seriously what's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong," yoongi said with a smile. "everything is fine, i'm just chilling here eating my cheeseballs." 

"is it about namjoon?" 

"pfft, namjoon? no." 

"so it is about namjoon."

"what, i just said that it wasn't about him. i told you everything is fine," yoongi said as he popped another cheeseball into his mouth. 

taehyung smiled before walking over to yoongi and sitting beside him on the couch. "yoongi, don't be mad at me. i only have a week left. let's spend whatever time we have left together." 

"i know there's only a week left. i wanted to spend the day with you, but you left to hang out with that namjoon guy with the deep dimples." 

"i told you, namjoon is just a friend." 

"aren't i your friend too?" 

taehyung was about to say yes, of course, yoongi is his friend, but after a week, yoongi would go back to being a cat, and taehyung wasn't sure if he'd see him again. 

"i'm just a cat in your eyes." yoongi said as he read taehyung's mind. "in a week i'll be gone and you might not ever see me again." 

"yoongi-"

"it's okay taehyung, i'm not hurt. it's not like i told you that i loved you more than friends. we're not even friends to begin." yoongi dryly laughed. "what am i even saying at this point. anyways, everything is good, i hope you had a nice date." 

taehyung watched as yoongi stood up and headed to the kitchen before he followed behind. "yoongi, namjoon and i are just friends," he said as he ignored the thought that he wished it was a date. "and it doesn't have to be like this, even if we don't see each other after this, let's just spend our last few days together." 

"no, it's okay, really. go spend more time with namjoon and i'll go spend time with jimin since he probably feels like a third wheel every time he's around hoseok and jungkook," yoongi said before putting away the rest cheeseballs in the pantry where taehyung always stored them. 

"yoongi, why are you being like this?" 

"like what?" 

"like how you are right now. you're refusing to spend time together and making up excuses." taehyung said. 

yoongi sighed. "in a week, i will be back into a cat and you will most likely remain a human. you may not have feelings for me, but i do have feelings for you. we're not supposed to fall in love, but i couldn't help myself. i'm just trying to make this easier for myself." 

with that, taehyung watched as yoongi headed to the bedroom, leaving taehyung alone with his thoughts. he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being without yoongi after a week, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him, so that he could at least have some happy last memories with him. 

he also thought about confessing, but he thought it would make things harder for both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"jimin, what happened to jaebeom and jinyoung?" yoongi asked the next day they went to work. 

"i told you what happened." jimin said. 

yoongi shook his head. "you only told me about jaebeom." 

"well, that's because there's nothing to say about jinyoung. he just moved on." 

"but he fell in love with jaebeom, they both did, how is it possible for jinyoung to just move on while his lover was hurting?" 

"he just accepted it." jimin lied. 

"accepted it? how? love is love, you can't help yourself sometimes. if you love someone, you'll do whatever it is to be with him." 

"then why aren't you trying to be with taehyung?" 

"wha-what?" yoongi was surprised. he quickly turned to make sure that taehyung was busy with jungkook and out of hearing range from them. 

"i know you like taehyung." jimin said. 

"me? no, i don't. we're not even supposed to fall in love." yoongi tried to lie. 

"yoongi," jimin said as he looked at him in the eyes. "you don't have to lie, i know you do." 

"are you going to erase my memory?" 

jimin shook his head. "no, i don't want to erase your memory either, i'll only have to do it if you ask me to." 

"will it be hard for me to move on?" yoongi asked as he looked at jimin with sad eyes. 

"that depends on you and how you handle it." 

"what about taehyung?" 

"what about him?" jimin asked confused. 

"he doesn't feel the same way, i do, but will he be okay?" yoongi asked. 

jimin nodded. "i'm sure taehyung will be okay. he'll still have me and he has that namjoon guy who he mentioned was attractive." 

yoongi frowned at the mention of namjoon's name. he said nothing else about taehyung and went back to talking about jinyoung and jaebeom's love story. 

"so jinyoung really just moved on?" he asked. 

jimin nodded. "yeah, he did." 

"just like that? he didn't feel the same pain that jaebeom felt?" 

"well, he did feel the pain of leaving behind someone he loved," jimin admitted. "but he got over it." 

"why?" 

"why what?" 

"why did he just suddenly move on from the love of his life?" 

"because, yoongi," jimin said. "there are rules that say that you can't fall in love with taehyung. it'll be hard to move on." 

"did jinyoung ask you to erase his memory?" yoongi asked. 

"yeah, he did," jimin lied. "that's why he was able to move on and before you can even think about asking me to erase your memory, i want you to spend this last week with taehyung. spending time with him will help you move on from him when it's time."

yoongi looked over in the direction of taehyung and caught him laughing at something jungkook said. he smiled, "okay, i will." he said.


	26. Chapter 26

jungkook smirked while taking taehyung's hand in his. he was giving him something, but he wanted to be discreet about it. 

taehyung's eyes averted to jimin and yoongi's who were currently busy talking about something.

taehyung quickly took what was in jungkook's hand and shoved it in his pocket. "thanks jungkook, i really appreciate it."

"it was really no problem," jungkook said as he held his smirk. "when are you going to confess?" 

"lower your voice," taehyung whispered, afraid of jimin and yoongi overheating them. "and i don't think i should confess." 

jungkook's smirk turned into a frown. "why not?"

"yoongi will turn back into a cat next week and who knows what will happen to me. yoongi assures that i will remain human, but i don't care if i'm human or if get turned into a cat, i just want to love him," taehyung admitted as his eyes glanced to look at yoongi. 

"you can," jungkook said. he held taehyung's hand again. "i gave you something that will help you, please use it." 

"but what if we're both too heartbroken after this? how are we supposed to cope? jimin said he can erase our memories if we're hurting too much, " taehyung said. 

jungkook sighed. he wished taehyung and yoongi's love story would be as easy as his. "spend time with him then. have fun with each other and create new memories before it's time for yoongi to turn back into a cat. you will be heartbroken after he leaves, but your heart will be able to cope better." 

taehyung smiled. "i will jungkook. yoongi is mad at me right now, that's why i asked for this, " he said while patting his pocket. 

"does jimin know?" 

"that i have feelings for yoongi? of course not and if i can't bring myself to tell yoongi how i feel about him, i'm especially not telling jimin." 

jungkook chucked while putting an arm around taehyung. "i hope you do tell yoongi though. he deserves to know that you feel the same way. he will be happy to know that." 

"i just hope he doesn't miss me too much or that i don't miss him too much."

"that's why you guys have to spend as much time together as you can. you only have a week- actually scratch that you have six days." 

taehyung's eyes widened. "don't even remind me of how much time i have left. as soon as we get home, yoongi and i will have a talk."

"i don't think there will be much talking involved." jungkook smirked. 

taehyung blushed. "well...you are right about that."

jungkook smirked wider. "of course i am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"taehyung, i'm sorry for getting mad. i shouldn't have, especially when i only have a week left with you." yoongi apologized as they walked home. 

"actually, it's six days, tomorrow will be five, the day after four, after that three and after that day, two, and then one, and then...you'll be gone." taehyung said. 

"when did time go by so fast? i remember we used to argue all the time," yoongi said. 

"that's exactly what happened," said jungkook. "we spent most of our time arguing, now we don't have much time to spend with each other." 

yoongi sighed sadly. he reached for taehyung's hand and held it. he felt taehyung intertwining their fingers. "listen, i know you don't feel the same way about me, but can we at least spend these last few days together doing things that show how much i care for you? it doesn't have to be much, it can just be like holding hands or cuddling, stuff like that."

they reached the doorstep of taehyung's house when he let go of yoongi's hand. he pulled yoongi closer to him before connecting their lips.

yoongi's eyes widened but soon realized that taehyung must have asked jungkook for some of the magic dust and wished for the same thing he did when he first kissed taehyung. 

pulling taehyung closer to him, yoongi closed his eyes and kissed back. it had been so long since he had felt and tasted taehyung's lips. he missed them so much. 

it such a gentle and sweet kiss that neither of them wanted to pull away, they wanted to stay in the moment forever, loving each other. 

such kisses as this one, made yoongi wonder if taehyung felt the same way. he wanted to ask, but he was too afraid of getting in his feelings hurt in case taehyung didn't. 

as they pulled away for some air, taehyung spoke, "for tonight only, we can do more than just cuddling and holding hands." 

yoongi wanted to kiss him more, but taehyung said he had to unlock the door, so he let him before he impatiently pushed taehyung inside and closed the door shut and locking it. 

taehyung grabbed yoongi's hand and the two of them reached taehyung's bedroom where taehyung had gently pushed yoongi onto the bed and continued to kiss him.

yoongi wrapped his arms around taehyung's neck, moving his lips against his. it would only last for tonight. the next morning they would wake up and yoongi would go back into turning into a cat if taehyung tried kissing him again, so yoongi wanted to make the most out of it. 

he also remembered what jimin said and although this wasn't what jimin meant, he was still spending time with taehyung. he wanted to kiss him again, so when yoongi turns back into a cat, he'll be able to remember taehyung and the memories they shared, and most importantly, the kisses. 

"i wish i could kiss you every day before it's time for me to turn back into a cat," yoongi admitted after they once again broke away from some air. 

"you still can," taehyung said while pointing to his cheek. 

yoongi smiled. "tomorrow morning i'll have to kiss you there." 

"okay," taehyung smiled back before once again connecting their lips together. 

the rest of the night, they kissed as much as they could even if their lips were red and swollen, they didn't care. they were afraid that this would be their last opportunity to kiss. 

neither of them knew what was going to happen to them after six days, so they savored the moment, kissing again and again.


	27. Chapter 27

taehyung's fingers lightly brushed over yoongi's hand, teasing him, waiting to see how the other would react. 

"what are you doing?" yoongi whispered as they stood beside each other at the counter while jimin and jungkook were busy at the back. 

"you said you wanted to do couple stuff. we can't kiss right now, so i'm doing the best i can without getting caught." taehyung said before he turned around to make sure jimin and jungkook weren't looking. then he quickly pressed his lips against yoongi's cheek, surprising him. 

"w-what are you doing?" yoongi asked surprised as he reached up and touched his cheek that taehyung had kissed. 

"i just told you. is it too much?" taehyung asked worriedly. 

yoongi nodded. "i want to be able to move on with my life, but be stuck on feelings for you forever." 

"sorry," taehyung said as he lowered his head. "we only have five days, i just wanted to make the best of it." 

yoongi sighed. "it's okay just don't kiss me here or anything like that while jimin is around." 

"i completely forgot about jimin." taehyung said as he put his hand on the counter and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "you know, jimin told me a story about a guy named jaebeom and a cat named jinyoung"

"yeah, he told me that story too, at first i found it weird because jimin only told jaebeom's part of the story, but then i asked him about jinyoung," yoongi said. 

"i never heard jinyoung's part of the story. what happened to him?" taehyung asked as he turned to yoongi. 

"well they both fell in love and neither of them couldn't forget about each other and since jimin had already erased jaebeom's memory, jinyoung asked jaebeom to erase his memory as well, so he could move on." 

taehyung stared at yoongi with worried eyes. "are you going to ask jimin to erase your memory?" 

yoongi shook his head. "he told me to spend time with you so that i can move on with the thought of you being happy and the both of us creating our last happy memories." 

"wait you told jimin how you feel about me?" taehyung asked surprised. 

yoongi shook his head. "jimin just knew." 

taehyung's eyes widened. he wondered if jimin knew how he felt towards taehyung. 

"what are you thinking of?" yoongi asked. 

taehyung shook his thoughts away. "nothing much, just how i won't have to buy as many cheeseballs for you anymore." 

"i think i missed cheeseballs the most, that's why i'm always eating them." yoongi said. "sorry if i made your wallet suffer." 

taehyung smiled. "you didn't make my wallet suffer. in fact, i don't buy cheeseballs often because i hardly eat them, but since you loved them so much, i just started to buy them more often." 

"remember when we first met?" yoongi chuckled as he recalled the memory.

"when i woke up and found you eating my cheeseballs?" 

"no, before that, we met on the sidewalk as you were walking home. i was in my cat form and you were so scared of me." 

"and then you scratched me." taehyung said as he removed his hand from he was resting his chin on and placed it on his cheek to feel for any scars, but they had all faded. 

"i deeply apologize. i just couldn't bear to see and hear you arguing with me while i had to look at such a pretty face." 

taehyung's cheeks were tinted with a rosy color. he tried to cover up his face to hide his rosy cheeks, but yoongi saw it. 

"why are your cheeks so rosy? are you blushing? is it because i mentioned that your face was pretty? should i do it again to make you blush more?" yoongi teased. 

"you're supposed to spend time with me, not tease me." taehyung said as he placed his hands over his cheeks to get them to cool down. 

"come on taehyung," yoongi said as he smiled. "let me have fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the calico cat wandered the streets endlessly. it wasn't a stray cat though, it had a home, but it loved to visit a particular human. 

stopping in front of the house, the calico cat climbed the stairs where he then proceeded to jump on the chair outside the porch and by the window.

he peeked inside the window and noticed that the human was talking to someone else, so he sat on the chair and patiently waited for the human to finish. 

after some time, the front door opened and he heard someone mention a name, but he wasn't listening very much. he just wanted to see the human. 

he turned to the door where the human was saying something to its visitor before they finally left. 

the calico cat leaped off the chair and meowed. 

the human heard him and turned to find the cat standing in front of him. 

"were you waiting for me?" the human asked as he picked up the cat. 

the calico cat meowed in agreement. 

"you always come back to me, but i never have food to feed you." he said. "my brother was just here too. he's coming this visit weekend again." 

the cat only stared up at the human. he meowed again as the human cuddled him close. 

who knew that that would be the second to last time that the human would hold him like that. 

jimin wiped his tears as more continued to fall as he remembered the last day he saw the human, seokjin. 

it was his fault seokjin died. he wasn't looking when he was crossing the street. he was also walking slowly, taking its time. 

he should have looked before crossing the street, he should have walked faster. jimin could have saved seokjin's life that way. 

he has lost the love of his life that day. jimin had fallen in love with a human and now to prevent any more accidents like this, he didn't allow humans and cats to fall in love. 

it was just better that way because no one would get hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

taehyung watched with curious eyes as a calico cat ran across the street and to his brother, seokjin. 

seokjin smiled and picked up the cat upon noticing him. 

taehyung was confused. his brother never mentioned anything about a cat to him before. sighing, he looked both ways before crossing the street and netting seokjin and the cat on the other side. 

"you have a pet cat?" he asked as he stood in front of seokjin. 

"no, this cat happened to show up to my house one day and ever since it's always come back. i don't know why though, i never fed it any food because i didn't have cat food and i didn't know if there was specific food that cats could eat." seokjin explained. "but the other day i bought some, so every time it comes over, i can feed it now." 

"so you've grown fond of the cat?" taehyung asked while he observed the cat in seokjin's arms. 

"yeah, i want to keep her." 

"her?" 

"well, i'm assuming it's a female. calico cats are mainly females. males are rare." seokjin said. 

"and if it's a male?" 

seokjin shrugged. "it won't change the way i feel about the cat."

the cat meowed before leaping out of seokjin's arms and landing gracefully onto the ground. 

taehyung's eyes widened. "did your cat just jump out of your arms and not get hurt?" 

"females are strong, but underappreciated in the society we live in today. never underestimate them, especially the female calico cats. they are very aggressive." seokjin said. 

taehyung nodded while making a mental note to not anger the calico cat if he ever had an encounter with her. 

seokjin smiled at the cat as the cat began to walk away from them and onto the street to get to the other side once again as it had been before, but before it could, seokjin's eyes widened as he noticed the car approaching while the cat was walking in the middle of the street. 

the cat hadn't seemed to notice the cat either as it was walking slowly, taking its time.

without thinking, seokjin sprinted towards the cat in an attempt to save it from getting hurt, but instead, he was the one who got hurt instead. 

taehyung stared with horrified eyes as his brother laid in the middle of the street, blood flowing out of him while the driver had gotten out and was frantically shaking seokjin. 

seokjin wasn't responding to the driver. the driver had placed two fingers on the side of seokjin's neck and checked for a pulse, but didn't feel anything. 

taehyung wanted to run to his brother's body and check on him to make sure that he wasn't injured. he wanted to check for a pulse instead in case the driver didn't place his fingers in the right area, but he was frozen in his spot. 

taehyung's eyes held fear and anger as he glanced down at his dead brother and the calico cat who had made it safely across the street without any harm and was watching the scene as well. 

it was from the moment that taehyung hated especially hated cats the most out of any other animal and it was all because of the cat standing across the street, that calico cat. 

taehyung suddenly shot up in his bed, his hands clammy and knuckles white from gripping the blanket too tightly. he let go and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair while panting heavily. 

he turned and glanced down at yoongi who was sleeping peacefully, unaware that taehyung had suddenly woken up from a nightmare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the whole day taehyung kept zoning out. he kept thinking about his brother and the nightmare he had. 

it had been two years since his brother had died and a year since the nightmares had stopped, but suddenly last night they had returned. 

the scene of his seokjin's death replayed over and over in taehyung's head, too occupied in his thoughts and completely unaware that jungkook was rambling to him about something. 

"are you even listening?" jungkook pouted. 

"huh?" taehyung asked as he snapped back into reality. 

"i was telling you about what i'm planning to do after i turn back into a bunny. hoseok mentioned he wanted to go on a date." 

"imagine how cute it would be if i spotted two bunnies on their date, eating berries by the river," yoongi said as he joined in the conversation. 

jungkook's crossed his arms while giving yoongi a glare. "imagine how cute it would be if someone found your dead body in the river the next day." 

taehyung bit his lips after hearing the words 'dead body' leave jungkook's mouth. the only dead body he was thinking about at the moment was seokjin's. 

it was because of that calico cat that taehyung had lost his brother and the reason for which he hated cats, but now that the nightmares had returned taehyung was afraid of hating cats all over again. 

"taehyung?" yoongi asked worriedly. 

he had zoned out again that he had missed the customer who had walked in the store and who had tried talking to him since jimin was at the back and yoongi and jungkook were busy arguing. 

"hm?" 

"are you okay? you didn't seem to hear that the customer was talking to you or that i had called your name five times now." 

"i'm fine," taehyung said with a sigh. 

yoongi didn't seem very convinced. "tell me what's wrong." he said as he reached below the counter and held taehyung's hand. 

"i've just been thinking about some things, that's all." 

"like want?" 

"i'm just scared that i'll come to hate cats again," taehyung admitted. 

"is it because i am leaving in four days?" yoongi asked. 

taehyung shook his head. "no, and don't even remind me of how many days it is left. it will be hard for me too." 

"then what is if that is bothering you?" 

taehyung took a small breath as he prepared himself to speak "my brother, he died because of a cat." 

jimin was at the back of the shelter but he was already making his way to the front of it when he heard taehyung mention his brother. he suddenly stopped and took a shaky deep breath as he also recalled the memory of seokjin's last few moments.


	29. Chapter 29

after the death of his brother, taehyung didn't know what to do. a part of him wanted to sit at home and mourn his brother for the rest of his life, but the other part of him knew his brother wouldn't want him to do that. 

he was walking around outside once when he was suddenly approached by someone. it was weird for taehyung to be suddenly asked if he wanted to be friends with this someone. 

when taehyung asked him why he was asking him that, the other person replied, "you look like you could use a friend with what you're going through right now." 

once again, taehyung felt that it was weird that the person knew that he was going through something, but he had no one at that time, so he replied with "okay, let's be friends." 

it was the start to taehyung's friendship with jimin. jimin was older than him, so taehyung saw him as an older brother who he could rely on and ask for help or advice whenever he needed too. 

jimin felt like it was his duty to befriend taehyung. it was his fault that seokjin had died, so he wanted to help taehyung get over his brother's death. he figured that since he couldn't bring himself to tell taehyung that he was the calico cat that his brother tried to save, he should at least bring happiness to taehyung's life once again. 

taehyung told jimin about his brother's death and how he was grateful to have jimin in his life all while jimin was hurting on the inside, wondering when and how he should reveal to taehyung that he was the reason why his brother died. 

taehyung was finally happy after so long, but he had still hated animals, especially cats. he blamed the calico cat for seokjin's death and jimin blamed himself as well. 

in an attempt to help taehyung not despise cats and other animals, jimin offered him a job at his animal shelter, but to his disappointment, it didn't work. 

he spoke with yoongi and told him about taehyung without mentioning the reason as to why he hated cats so much and the whole accident of seokjin's death. he didn't want yoongi to know about it either. 

it was only jimin's dark secret to keep, but he knew that one day he would have to tell taehyung and he was afraid for when that day would come. jimin knew that that day was approaching very soon. 

he'd have to tell taehyung that he was responsible for seokjin's death and he wasn't ready for what taehyung's reaction would be. 

jimin hoped taehyung wouldn't hate him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jungkook had finished helping the customer before he turned his attention back to yoongi and taehyung.   
"are you talking about your brother seokjin that you had mentioned to me before?" 

taehyung nodded. "last night, i had a nightmare. i watched him die all over again."

"why did he die?" yoongi asked. "if you don't mind me asking."

"he died because of a cat." 

"a cat?" 

taehyung nodded. "he tried saving a calico cat, but instead, he was the one who got hurt." 

"so that's why you hate cats." jungkook concluded. 

taehyung nodded again. "i'm afraid that after you leave yoongi, i'll start to hate animals again, especially cats. the calico cat was the reason my brother died."

jimin suppressed back his tears as he listened to taehyung speak. it had been his fault that his best friend had lost his brother. he didn't want to show himself in his cat form ever again in front of taehyung anymore.

jimin befriended taehyung because he felt guilty for what he did. it was his fault that seokjin had died and he wanted taehyung to be happy, but he couldn't bring himself to tell taehyung who he was. he didn't have the heart to tell taehyung that he was the calico cat who his brother tried to save. 

"but jimin is a cat," jungkook said. "you're best friends. i'm sure you won't despise cats all over again."

jimin was confused. he never told taehyung that he was a cat. he figured that yoongi or jungkook or maybe both of them must have told him. 

taehyung pondered for a moment. "i suppose you are right, but i've never seen jimin in his cat form." 

jimin's eyes widened and his heart began to beat rapidly. he didn't want taehyung knowing how he looked in his cat form, so he quickly appeared beside taehyung and swooped him away to the back of the animal shelter and kept him busy. 

"jimin i know you're a cat." taehyung said while he was currently feeding the goldfish. "but why haven't i've ever seen you in your cat form?" 

"i am only in my cat form when i am in the animal kingdom or if i am at home. i also don't feel comfortable being around my cat form with some people." jimin said. 

"do you feel comfortable around me?" 

jimin pursed his lips together unsure of what to say. it would be uncomfortable if he turned into his cat form in front of taehyung, after all, he is that calico cat who killed seokjin. 

"if you don't it's fine. i assume you wanted to keep it secrete, understand if you did. i won't pressure you to change in your cat form unless you want to show me." taehyung said. 

you won't understand when you see that i am that calico cat who killed your brother. "thanks for understanding, taehyung. one day when i feel confident enough, i'll let you see my cat form." 

taehyung nodded. "okay, i'll wait for that day then." 

jimin nodded as well, a forced smiled on his lips as he tried to mask the fear of revealing himself to taehyung. he wasn't ready for when that day would come, but knew that that day would come very soon. 

"also, do you remember when i told you about my brother?" taehyung asked. "i had a nightmare of him last night." 

"i'm sure the nightmares will go away." jimin assured. "they did before."

"yeah, but, the calico cat who killed my brother, i've never seen it since then. i wonder how it's doing." 

i'm not doing great, i live with the guilt everyday that i am the reason that you have lost your brother, jimin wanted to say. 

but instead, he just smiled. "i'm sure the calico cat is busy trying to stay out of trouble."


	30. Chapter 30

taehyung invited jimin and jungkook to his house that night. he not only wanted to spend time with yoongi, but he also wanted to spend time with the rest of my friends while they were all together and still remaining human. 

yoongi was currently arguing with jungkook how the cheeseballs were his and not jungkook's. jungkook, on the other hand, ignored yoongi and continued to eat the cheeseballs. 

eventually, yoongi gave up and sat sulking on the couch beside his best friend who was eating his food. 

"do you want some?" jungkook finally offered. 

yoongi quickly took the cheeseball that jungkook was holding out for him and popped it in his mouth. he munched on it while jungkook fed him cheeseballs. 

taehyung was busy in the kitchen trying to get some snacks to share and jimin was beside him, helping him with the snacks. 

the thought of seokjin was still lingering at the back of jimin's head. that thought had always been there, but now jimin was beginning to get worried. he knew he had to reveal it to taehyung, but at the same time he didn't want to. he was afraid that taehyung would hate him for it, which is why he kept it a secrete for the two years that they've known each other. 

"i have some more chocolate in my pantry. that's jungkook's favorite snack," taehyung said as he thought about jungkook's reaction the day he bought him a bar of chocolate and the bunny really loved it so much he wanted to save some for hoseok to try but was disappointed when he found that the chocolate had melted in his pocket. 

"and yoongi's favorite snack are cheeseballs," jimin said as he looked back to find jungkook continuing to feed yoongi some cheeseballs. 

"their friendship is so cute," taehyung has also turned and looked back at the two friends sitting on the couch and sharing cheeseballs. "i'm going to miss them."

"you're going to miss yoongi the most, aren't you?" jimin asked as he turned back to face taehyung. 

taehyung sighed and turned his best friend. he nodded, "yeah, i am. i can't believe i grew so fond over him." 

"so fond that you can say you love him?" 

"what?" taehyung asked, taken completely by surprise by jimin's question. he admitted he loved yoongi to jungkook, but he wasn't going to admit to jimin, especially when jimin told him that humans and cats can't fall in love. "pfft, no, yoongi is..." taehyung wasn't sure what yoongi was to him. "...a furry friend." he finally replied after a long thought. 

"i'm your furry friend too," jimin said with a smile. "you just haven't seen me in my cat form." and you won't be seeing me in my cat form any time soon. 

"yeah, but that's different. you're my best friend who randomly asked me one day if i wanted to be friends with him and we've grown close ever since. i meet yoongi in almost a month now, but he'll be leaving me in four days soon and after he does, i don't know if i'll be seeing my furry friend ever again." taehyung said. 

"i can arrange for you to see him again after this, but it'll be in his cat form." 

"really?!" taehyung asked excitedly. 

jimin nodded. "are you still scared of cat yoongi?" he teased. 

"i was before, but since i've grown fond of yoongi, i'm pretty sure i can handle other cats and animals." 

you won't be able to handle me when you see that i'm that calico cat who killed your brother, jimin thought before helping taehyung carry the snacks to the living room. 

yoongi had suggested they watch a movie, but jungkook said that they should play games together and that it was important for yoongi and taehyung to spend their last few days having fun. 

"two truths and a lie," jungkook wiggled his eyebrows sheepishly at taehyung who nervously swallowed his water. 

even though jungkook wasn't looking at jimin, jimin still felt like it was directed to him as well. he began to panic on the inside as he thought about his darkest secret that he wasn't ready to reveal to taehyung, yet. 

"that's boring," yoongi said. "how about truth or dare?" 

jimin's eyes widened. many thoughts raced through his mind as he thought about the possible secretes he would have to reveal, like the cause of seokjin's death being him or the possible dares that he would be given, like turning into his cat form. jimin hoped that wouldn't be the case. 

"how original," jungkook said. "that game is boring, to begin with." 

"and you think two truths and a lie is fun? where's the fun in asking someone for their deepest darkest secret or daring them to do something. in two truths and a lie, you have to guess the lie, there's nothing fun a lie that especially when i know a lot about you," yoongi said while looking at jungkook. 

jungkook sighed and turned to taehyung. "this is your house and you invited us here, what do you think we should play?" 

"i want to play truth or dare," taehyung replied before popping some sour candy into his mouth. 

"truth or dare it is," yoongi said while smirking as he looked back and forth through the three other males. 

jungkook was sulking that taehyung hadn't chosen the game he wanted to play. taehyung was eating his sour candy while pursing his lips together every few moments due to how sour the candy was. and jimin was nervously sweating as yoongi's eyes kept flickering back to him. 

please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please-

"jimin, truth or dare," yoongi asked. 

"truth?" he asked, unsure if he chose the right option.

yoongi pondered for a moment, unsure of what to ask jimin. he wasn't able to come up with something good, so he asked a simple question. "tell us how you became the protector of the animals?" 

jimin sighed in relief. i can answer this one, he thought. there was once this really big fire in the animal kingdom and i was able to save all the animals that were in danger. there weren't very many of them, but the other animals were afraid to go help because they were afraid to die." 

jimin hadn't told yoongi and jungkook didn't know how jimin became the protector of the animals either. the only one that knew was hoseok because he had given all the animals a checkup to make sure they were okay after jimin had rescued them. 

"wow, you're so brave," taehyung said as he listened to jimin. 

"stop trying to cause distractions," yoongi said as his eyes were now fixed in taehyung. "truth or dare pretty boy?" 

jungkook raised his eyebrows and smirked while wiggling them and looking at taehyung sheepishly. taehyung ignored him. "truth."

jungkook smirked turned into a pout and his eyebrows furrowed. "wow, i was expecting a dare from you."

"this is my turn and i choose truth," taehyung said. 

what are your true feelings for me? do you love me? am i just a cat you grew fond of? yoongi wanted to ask, but he didn't. "tell truth, how much will you kiss me after these four days?"

taehyung shrugged. "i don't know, i probably won't miss you as much as jungkook," he teased. 

yoongi frowned while jungkook smiled at him and popped one of the last few cheeseballs that remained in the container. 

"i'm just kidding. i'm going to miss you a lot," taehyung admitted. 

yoongi's frown turned into a smile. "i'm going to miss you too," he said before turning to jungkook. "alright bunny, truth or dare." 

"dare of course." 

"have you tried sour candy before?" yoongi asked. 

"what? i chose dare," jungkook argued. 

"i know, but i need you to answer the candy to proceed with your dare." 

"no, i have not." 

"then i dare you, jungkook, to try some of taehyung's sour candy," yoongi said as he glanced at the candy in taehyung's lap. 

taehyung handed a warhead candy to jungkook who unwrapped it and slowly put it in his mouth. he was able to handle the first two seconds before he soon started to taste the sour part of the candy. jungkook closed his eyes as his mouth formed into a pout. 

yoongi laughed while taehyung quickly got up to bring him some water. jimin remained seated while staring at jungkook, a confused expression etched across his face. 

"is jungkook okay?" he asked. 

"it's really sour candy. not everyone is able to handle it, like jungkook," taehyung as he quickly returned with a glass of water in his hand. 

jungkook quickly spit the candy back inside the wrapper and drank down all the water in one gulp. he glared at yoongi after he finished drinking the water. "i thought we were best friends."

"i just wanted to have some fun," yoongi chuckled. 

"fine, since you want to have fun, taehyung i dare you to turn yoongi into a cat." 

"i didn't even choose dare, but okay," taehyung said as jungkook narrowed his eyes at him, threatening not to question him and do as he was dared. 

yoongi made an attempt to escape, but jungkook held him in his place as taehyung lips neared his before pressing them together. the cloud of sparkly dust appeared-that taehyung hadn't seen in a little while now- and turned yoongi into a cat. 

jungkook picked up the cat in his arms. "now, who's having fun now?"

the cat tried to growl, but it sounded more of a soft meow. jungkook then turned to face jimin. "it's your turn jimin. i dare you to turn into a cat as well." 

"but i didn't choose dare," jimin protested as his palms began to get sweaty, his heart beating fast inside of him. 

"you chose truth before, so now you have to pick dare. it's an unspoken rule." 

jimin hesitated, his eyes flickering to taehyung's. he was afraid of what taehyung would think if he saw him in his cat form. 

"it's okay, jimin," taehyung reassured. 

not it's not okay, you're going to hate me, jimin thought. 

he waved his hand over him before another cloud of sparkly dust appeared just like it had done with yoongi, except now, it was transforming jimin into a cat. 

jungkook picked up cat jimin in his arms while gushing over how cute jimin looked as a cat.

taehyung could only stare as he looked at the cat in jungkook's arms. jimin is a calico cat, he thought.


	31. Chapter 31

"isn't jimin the cutest!" jungkook gushed.

yoongi meowed as if asking 'what about me?'

"you're cute too, yoongi, but jimin is cuter. he's also a rare calico cat. there aren't very many male calico cats. they're all mainly females or at least that's what jimin told me." 

taehyung said nothing as he stared at the cat in jungkook's arms. jimin is a calico cat, jimin is a calico cat, jimin is a calico cat, jimin-

"taehyung, isn't jimin cute?" jungkook asked as he turned to face the male who was still staring at the calico cat in shock.

"the cutest," was all taehyung had managed to say. taehyung remembered his brother saying that the calico cat that killed him as a female or at least he assumed it was. 

jimin is a male calico cat. he didn't kill seokjin, there's no way. 

yoongi whined. "what are you jealous?" jungkook asked as he turned to the other cat in his arms. "there's no need for you to be jealous when taehyung has feel-"

taehyung immediately snapped out of his trance and clapped his hand around jungkook's mouth. jungkook wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his feelings for yoongi, especially now when all taehyung could think about was his brother. 

jungkook's eyes widened upon realizing what he almost just said. slowly, taehyung lowered his hand before reaching for yoongi. 

he brought the cat's face towards his and let yoongi lick his lips, the sparkly dust appearing once again and turning him back into a human. 

"what were you about to say jungkook?" yoongi asked. 

jungkook bit his lips while he glancing at taehyung. "i don't know, i forgot." 

yoongi glanced back and forth between jungkook and taehyung, obviously not very convinced, but didn't press any further. 

"didn't you say a calico cat..." yoongi trailed off, unsure of how to ask his question. 

taehyung seemed to know what yoongi was trying to ask. "yeah, a calico cat was responsible for my brother's death."

jungkook looked down at the cat in his arms. "but jimin wouldn't ever do that. he's the protector of the animals."

taehyung nodded. "yeah, jimin is my best friend, without him i wouldn't have gotten over seokjin's death." 

the cat meowed in jungkook's arms. i was the reason for your brother's death. i felt guilty for what i did, so i felt like i was responsible for your hurting

"oh, jimin, why don't you turn yourself back into a human now, that way we can know what you're saying when you speak. we're not sure what your meows mean," jungkook said as he gently ruffled the cat's fur before putting it on the ground.

the cloud of sparkly dust appeared once again, turning him back into his human form. 

"hey, how come taehyung has to kiss me to turn me into a cat and back into a human, but you can easily turn yourself into a cat and back whenever you'd like?" yoongi asked. 

"after becoming the protector of the animals, i was given this special ability to rescue any animal in any situation." jimin explained. 

"so you're originally a cat?" taehyung asked. 

jimin nodded. "yes, i've always been a cat."

"wow, whoever turned you into a human did a good job. i know you're my best friend, but you're so good looking," taehyung gushed. 

yoongi frowned while turning his attention to taehyung. "what about me?"

"you've always been a human." 

"and i'm a bunny!" jungkook happily shouted, wanting to be included in the conversation with his friends as well. 

"as hoseok likes to say, the cutest bunny," jimin added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

that night, taehyung had another nightmare, but this time he woke up screaming as his dreams replayed the memory of his brother's death. 

"taehyung! are you okay?!" yoongi frantically asked as he was startled awake by taehyung's screams. 

taehyung ran his fingers through his sweaty hear and turned to look at yoongi while trying to calm his heavy breathing. 

"my brother..." he began but didn't finish his sentence. tears began to fall from taehyung's eyes and he let yoongi engulf him into a hug. 

"it's okay, taehyung, I'm here," yoongi said as he rubbed his hand on Taehyung's back to comfort him. 

"but seokjin...he's not here," taehyung said in between sobs. "i miss my brother. i miss him so much, yoongi."

yoongi continued to rub taehyung's while continuing to tell him words of comfort. "seokjin is here, maybe not physically, but he's here..." yoongi pulled away from the hug to press a finger in the middle of taehyung's where he thought his heart was. "...here's right here." 

"seeing jimin in his cat form today reminded me of the calico cat that killed my brother." taehyung said as more tears continued to stream down his face. "that cat was the reason why i hated animals, specifically cats. a cat killed my brother." 

"hey, you don't hate cats anymore. you don't hate me. you also don't hate other animals. you really like jungkook and namjoon's dog too." yoongi smiled as he placed his hands on both sides of taehyung's face and using his thumbs, he wiped away taehyung's tears. 

"what if i start to hate cats and other animals after you leave?" taehyung quietly asked. his tears had slowed down while his heart raced as yoongi was gently wiping away his tears and giving him the most caring and loving expression.

yoongi frowned. "don't say that, you're not going to hate animals again. you'll have jimin with you too and that namjoon guy." yoongi tried his best not to make a face upon saying namjoon's name. now wasn't the time to get jealous. "you'll be just fine." he reassured. 

"yoongi?" 

"mhm?" 

"can you kiss me?" 

"what?"

taehyung sighed and placed his hands on top of yoongi's. "it doesn't have to be on my lips. i just want you to kiss me." 

"you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" yoongi asked as his eyes bore into taehyung's.

taehyung nodded. "please?" 

yoongi softly smiled. "of course, baby, anything for you." 

taehyung closed his eyes as he felt yoongi's lips press against his forehead. the small action made taehyung let out a sigh of content before grabbing yoongi's hands and intertwining their fingers. 

taehyung placed their hands in their laps as yoongi continued to press kisses all over taehyung's face. above his eyes, on his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and the corners of his mouth- yoongi made sure to litter his kisses all over. 

i love you, taehyung wanted to say, but he kept his mouth closed. he continued to let yoongi kiss him, making him feel better and making him forget about seokjin and his nightmare.


	32. Chapter 32

jimin worriedly paced back and forth at the animal shelter with jungkook the next day. taehyung and yoongi wouldn't be showing up for work today because it was taehyung's day off and yoongi would be spending even more time with him today. 

"are you okay jimin?" jungkook asked.

jimin said nothing, not having heard the bunny. he was too occupied in his thoughts. 

now that taehyung knows that jimin is a calico cat, it would be a matter of time before he'd have to reveal the truth. 

not only would he have to tell taehyung that he was the reason for seokjin's death, but he'd have to tell taehyung and yoongi the real story about jinyoung and jaebeom. 

jimin had lied about the story in hopes that taehyung and yoongi wouldn't fall in love, but yoongi had already fallen in love with taehyung. jimin wondered if taehyung felt the same way and if he was just lying, pretending not to have feelings for yoongi. 

"jimin?" jungkook tried again. 

once again, too preoccupied in his thoughts, jimin didn't hear the bunny calling him. he was too stressed out. he had so many secrets and no one to trust with. he needed to let them out, he needed to tell taehyung and yoongi the truth, but at the same time, he didn't want to. 

jungkook got a hold of jimin to stop him from pacing around and stared into his eyes. "what are you thinking of?" 

jimin blinked, finally being distracted from his thoughts. "nothing..." he said. 

"jimin, you didn't hear me calling your name out because you're too busy worrying about something else. just tell me what's going on. what's making you worry? don't you trust me?" jungkook asked. 

jimin nodded. "i do trust you, but some secrets...you must not know about them." 

jungkook raised an eyebrow, confused. "secrets? since when do we keep secrets from each other?"

"jungkook, i did a bad thing and came up with lies to cover them up. no one can know, at least not now. it'll hurt taehyung and yoongi." jimin said as he began to zone out again. 

"a bad thing? what did you do? what lies did you tell? and why would it hurt taehyung and yoongi?" jungkook questioned. 

jimin felt like he was going crazy. he had to tell the truth, but he wasn't ready to face it. 

a tear slipped out of jimin's eyes and slid down his cheek slowly, accompanied by more tears that began to fall soon after. 

"why are you crying, jiminie?" jungkook worriedly asked. 

"i have to tell the truth, but i can't," jimin sobbed. "i don't want to hurt, taehyung or yoongi."

"jimin, what are you talking about?" 

more tears continued to stream down jimin's face. he was thinking about seokjin and when he was still alive. "i shouldn't have fallen for a human. i'm just a cat."

"what?" 

"seokjin," jimin cried. 

jungkook was confused. "isn't that the name of taehyung's brother?" 

"seokjin," jimin called out again. 

"should i call taehyung and yoongi?" jungkook asked as he reached for jimin's phone. 

"no! you can't call them, especially not taehyung. he'll be hurt when he finds out that i...killed his brother," jimin whispered the last part to himself while jungkook gave him another confused look. 

jungkook hadn't heard what jimin had said, and he especially did not know what was going on or why jimin didn't want him to call taehyung or yoongi, so he embraced jimin in a hug in an attempt to get him to calm down for him to stop his tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

three days, taehyung thought. three more days. 

he was currently sitting up in his bed recalling the nightmare he dreamt and how yoongi comforted him to make him feel better. 

"good morning," yoongi said as he sat up. "did you sleep well after what happened?" 

taehyung nodded. he slept perfectly fine cuddled up in yoongi's arms. "thanks for making me feel better."

yoongi smiled. "of course, anything for you baby."

taehyung blushed upon hearing the nickname yoongi had called him. "wh-why don't we get out of be-bed?" He stuttered. 

"you want to get out of bed?" yoongi asked as he reached our towards taehyung and wrapped his send around him. "i just want to cuddle with you more. can't we cuddle for a little longer?"

taehyung leaned junto yoongi's touch, having no objections and wanting to be held in yoongi's arms again. 

yoongi smiled wider as he pulled them back to laying on the bed and pulled the blanket over them. he wrapped his arms around taehyung and simply stared at him. 

"why are you staring?" taehyung asked, feeling nervous under yoongi's gaze. 

"i'm just admiring how beautiful you are. who knows if i'll be able to see you after this?" 

"jimin said that he'll let us see each other again."

"but i won't be in my human form. i'll be a white fluffy cat with striking blue eyes," yoongi. 

"who cares if you're a cat or not. at least we'll still be able to see each other." taehyung said. 

yoongi nodded, "i suppose you are right."

it was silent once again, yoongi staring at taehyung, making taehyung feel nervous. he fought back the urge to blush, but it couldn't be helped when yoongi was staring at him in such a loving and admiring way. 

yoongi pressed a gentle kiss against taehyung's cheek just to see him blush even more. he was teasing him. 

"tell me about your brother," he said. 

"seokjin was confident. he used to talk to himself in front of the mirror sometimes and say how handsome he was," taehyung said. "he was really caring. he also liked animals. his favorite animal was a cat. he couldn't help, but care for that calico cat that killed him."

"hey, don't say that," yoongi said with a frown. "tell me what you miss about him," 

taehyung sighed. "i miss everything about him, his laugh, how loud he was, his advice, everything." 

"it must have been nice to have a brother." 

"you don't have any siblings?" 

yoongi shook his head no. "i was an only child. i was alone, at least not physically, but emotionally. i needed someone to be there for me, but i couldn't rely on my parents. they wouldn't have understood me. they seemed to care more for our pet than me."

"what kind of pet did you have?" taehyung asked. 

"a cat, that's how everything began. i turned into a cat because of a cat. i hated that cat. it received more than and attention than i ever did." 

"i'm sure your parents missed you after you were turned into a cat," taehyung tried to reassure. 

yoongi shook his head. "my parents thought i disappeared and died. i went to visit them once in my cat form and heard them talking about me."

taehyung wrapped an arm around yoongi and pulled them close. he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, just like yoongi had done to him the night before. then he placed more gentle kisses on his cheeks, his nose, the corners of his mouth and everywhere on yoongi's face. " it's okay yoongi, i care about you. i'm going to miss you a lot." 

taehyung once again wished he could have the courage to say to tell yoongi that he loved him.


	33. Chapter 33

after spending the weekend together, taehyung and yoongi were now at the animal shelter with jimin and jungkook. 

"jimin was acting weird the other day," jungkook whispered to the two males. 

"what do you mean?" yoongi asked. 

"he was zoned out and kept pacing back and forth and then he said some weird stuff too." 

"what kind of stuff?" taehyung asked. 

"he said something about not hurting you guys, especially you taehyung, i don't really know, he really wasn't making sense and i was so confused," jungkook said. 

taehyung and yoongi exchanged glances, unsure of what jimin could be possibly talking about, but neither of them seemed to have a clue. 

"he also told me not to tell you guys, so..." jungkook quickly added then he glanced towards the back of the animal shelter where jimin was currently at. "...don't mention this to him."

taehyung and yoongi both nodded their heads. jungkook the smiled sadly. "you guys only have today and tomorrow to spend together." 

"don't remind me," yoongi said as the realization hit him. 

taehyung lowered his head. "i think i'm actually going to miss buying cheeseballs. i but then often for you, but now...it'll just be me who'll be eating them."

"but you said that jimin said we're going to be able to see each other again, maybe not in my human form, but we'll still be able to see each other. you can buy cheeseballs for whenever we see each other," yoongi said. 

"can you buy me some too?" jungkook asked. 

taehyung smiled and nodded. "of course." 

at that moment, jimin to the front where they all were and stared at taehyung with wide eyes. 

"is everything okay, jimin?" 

jimin only stared for a few seconds more, before turning away and heading back to where he was. 

"i told you, he's acting weird," jungkook said with a sigh. "maybe you should talk to him, taehyung. he kept mentioning your name." 

taehyung nodded and followed jimin. "hey, jimin, is everything okay?"

jimin slowly turned to him. "everything is fine."

"are you sure, you didn't answer me back there and you just stared at me."

"i'm fine." 

taehyung wasn't convinced. he wanted to ask jimin something else, but jimin went back to feeding the goldfish as if taehyung wasn't there. 

sighing, taehyung headed back to yoongi and jungkook. "he's definitely acting weird."

"i told you," jungkook said. 

"what did he say?" yoongi asked. 

"he said he was fine and then just went back to what he was doing as if i wasn't there." 

"he's thinking about something. i don't know what, but i'm pretty sure it has to do with the both of you, especially you taehyung." jungkook said. 

taehyung looked worriedly at yoongi who shrugged. "he'll come around," he said. 

as taehyung was thinking about what could be bothering jimin, the little bell rang as the door of the animal shelter opened, indicating that someone was here. 

jungkook quickly ran to hoseok upon seeing him. "seokie!" 

"kookie!"

yoongi's heart melted at the nicknames that hoseok and jungkook had for each other. he thought about maybe giving one to taehyung, but then he saw them kissing and he frowned. he couldn't kiss taehyung. 

yoongi watched as the couple lovingly stared into each other's eyes and whispered cute things to each other that he wished he could do with taehyung. 

taehyung on the other hand was smiling sadly. he was happy for hoseok and jungkook, but he wished he was able to express his love for yoongi. 

sadly, he was a human, and yoongi would go back to a cat and that was all they'll ever be. too bad humans and cats can't fall in love. 

yoongi's and taehyung's hearts ached for each other, but they pretended to be unfazed as if the cute couple in front of them wasn't there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jungkook knew that his friends were hurting. he felt bad for kissing hoseok and doing all those cute things in front of them. 

he was currently at jimin's house, watching as cat jimin was stuffing his face with more cat food while he sat the kitchen table, munching on a carrot while he swung his legs back and forth. 

his feet were able to touch the ground, but jungkook had sat perfectly straight on the chair and pulled his legs up towards him, just so that his feet wouldn't touch the ground and so he could be able to swing his feet back and forth. 

"jimin, you're acting weird."

jimin stopped stuffing his face and turned towards jungkook. he meowed. 

"you're also saying weird things. what is it that you want taehyung and yoongi knowing? are you hiding something? didn't you say that you did something bad?"

the cloud of sparkly dust appeared as it turned jimin back into his human form. "why are you asking so many questions?" he asked coldly. 

jungkook was taken back by jimin's behavior. he never heard jimin talk to him like that. "i'm just worked for you. you do and say weird things."

"well, don't worry about me."

"but jimin, how can i not worry about you when you keep saying all this stuff that doesn't make sense. you also lied to taehyung today and told him that you were fine. obviously, you are not fine, so tell me jimin, what is going on?" 

"nothing is going on, everything is fine." 

"jimin, please, tell me what's going on," jungkook pleaded. 

"i said everything is fine."

"no, jimin, everything is not fine. something is wrong, what is it? what are you thinking about?"

"i said everything is fine, jungkook! why don't you listen?! just let me be!" jimin shouted. 

jungkook was taken back. jimin had never yelled at him before, never dared to raise his voice at him or say anything that would hurt his feelings because he knew that jungkook was sensitive. 

a tear slipped out of jungkook's eye as he tried his best to not the rest of his years fall. "you...you didn't have to yell at me," jungkook sniffled. 

"you were asking too many questions, jungkook even after i told you everything was fine, why don't you listen?" jimin said annoyed. he turned his back to him before heading to his room to sleep. 

jungkook sat at the kitchen table and stared at his carrot in his hand through glossy eyes, the tears slowly starting to fall. he wished he had hoseok to give him kisses. he wished he had yoongi, his best friend for moral support and he wished he had taehyung with him so that he could try to talk to jimin instead.


	34. Chapter 34

jungkook was sensitive around jimin the next day. he wouldn't speak to him unless jimin said something first, but even then, jungkook would only give short and quick replies, afraid to anger jimin again. 

"jungkook, you're a little quieter than usual." yoongi noticed. "is something wrong?" 

taehyung turned to jungkook as well, feeling how the atmosphere at the shelter was a little gloomy than usual. jungkook was like their little ball of sunshine that lit up everything with joy. 

"something is wrong with jimin," he said. "i tried asking him about it last night, but the got mad and he-" jungkook paused as his lips formed into a pout and his eyes began to water.

"what did jimin do?" yoongi asked as he quickly glanced back at jimin who was busy once again at the back of the animal shelter. 

"do i have to speak with him?" taehyung stepped in as well, ready to interrogate jimin. 

jungkook took a small shaky breath and with a cracked voice he spoke, "he yelled at me. jimin doesn't yell at me. he knows i'm sensitive, you know i'm sensitive, yoongi." 

yoongi pulled jungkook towards him and embraced him in a hug. since he was shorter than jungkook, he felt jungkook's head resting on his shoulder, while yoongi rubbed his back soothingly. "it's okay jungkook. jimin must be stressed about something. when he's ready to tell us, he will."

jungkook nodded his head while crying into yoongi's shoulder. "i was just worried for jimin."

"i know you were. you always worry about others because you want to make sure they're okay," yoongi said as he closed his eyes and listened to jungkook's small cries. 

taehyung who was watching with worry decided to head to the back of the animal shelter and really interrogate jimin. "i heard you make jungkook cry."

"what?" jimin asked surprised. he wasn't expecting for taehyung to suddenly go to him and randomly ask him that. 

"you yelled at jungkook and made him cry."

"oh, i was just tired last night and lashed out on him," jimin explained. 

"did you apologize? because to me it doesn't seem like you did. jungkook is currently crying in yoongi's shoulder since you yelled at him. you know him more than i do, you know he's sensitive, jimin."

"i didn't mean to make him cry. i didn't think he would take it seriously either." 

taehyung crossed his arms. "well he did, so go apologize."

jimin sighed and headed towards jungkook where he was still wrapped in yoongi's arms. he did feel guilty for yelling at jungkook. he didn't mean to lash out on him. he was just buried too deep in his thoughts. 

"jungkook?" jimin softly spoke, afraid to hurt the bunny's feelings again. jungkook raised his head off yoongi's shoulder and looked at him through his glossy eyes. "can i have a hug?"

jungkook nodded and slowly broke out of yoongi's embrace. he hesitantly wrapped his arms around jimin. 

jimin wrapped his arms around him tightly. "i'm sorry, jungkook. i didn't mean to yell at you. i was just too busy in my thoughts and too tired that i lashed out on you."

"what...what were you thinking of?" jungkook hesitantly asked. 

jimin ran a hand through the back of jungkook's hair. "just some old memories." 

"what kind of old memories?" 

"just some sad ones."

"oh, i should be the one to be sorry then, i apologize, jimin. i shouldn't have asked if it were some sad memories you were thinking about." jungkook said. 

"jungkook, you don't need to apologize. i understand that you were just worried about me. i'm the one who should be sorry, so i'm sorry for yelling at you. i won't ever yell at you again," jimin said as he continued to softly run his fingers through jungkook's hair. 

jungkook then fully wrapped his arms around jimin. "i'll accept your apology."

smiling, jimin wrapped his arms a little tighter around jungkook, but careful not hurt him. 

taehyung and yoongi had been watching in silence as the two of them hugged each other, small smiles on their faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"yoongi!" taehyung shouted in between laughs as the said male had his hands on him and was currently tickling him. 

yoongi didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon judging by the wide gummy smile spread across his face. 

"why should i stop?" He yoongi teased, his fingers tickling taehyung's side. 

taehyung was laying on the couch defenseless as yoongi continued his torture. "p-please!" 

yoongi stopped for a few moments, letting taehyung take a new breath before catching him off guard and tickling him again.

yoongi!" taehyung shouted again in between laughs. 

yoongi once again continued his torture for another minute or so until finally, he listened. he stopped and stared at taehyung from above as taehyung stared up at the ceiling while trying to catch his breath, his hand clutching onto his stomach due to the pain for laughing for so long. 

after noticing the silence and feeling yoongi's eyes on him, taehyung sat up and then turned to yoongi. their eyes met and they stared at each other without saying a word. 

yoongi reached out and placed a hand on taehyung's cheek. taehyung closed his eyes and felt yoongi's body moving closer to his. 

soon, he felt yoongi's lips on his neck. taehyung moved his head to the side as he felt yoongi sucking on a spot on his neck. taehyung let out a soft moan as he let yoongi's lips leaving a love mark on his neck. 

when yoongi was done, he kissed the spot before trailing his lips alongside taehyung's jawline, leaving small kisses there as well. 

"i wish i would kiss you," yoongi whispered as his lips now lingered over taehyung's, staring longingly at them. 

taehyung opened his eyes and let his wander down to yoongi's lips as well. he longed to kiss them as well. "me too," taehyung whispered. 

yoongi began to lean closer to taehyung's lips, their lips now inches away from touching while feeling their breaths on each other. 

if it weren't for yoongi turning into a cat, taehyung would have leaned in to close the gap between them. instead, he turned his head to the side and kissed the corner of yoongi's mouth. 

yoongi did the same before laying back down with taehyung on the bed and wrapping his arms around him. he closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

meanwhile, taehyung's watched yoongi sleep, a frown on his face as he remembered that tomorrow would be their last day together.


	35. Chapter 35

"taehyungie!" jungkook clung onto taehyung while he tried his best not to cry. "i'm going to miss you."

taehyung smiled fondly and held jungkook close to him. "i'm going to miss you too." 

"i hope you can confess your feelings for yoongi before you go," he whispered in taehyung's ear. 

taehyung pursed his lips and said nothing. he hadn't been planning on telling yoongi how he felt about him. he just thought it was would make things difficult for both of them. 

"aren't you going to miss me too?" jimin asked. 

jungkook turned while his hands were still wrapped around taehyung. "no, i see you around in the animal kingdom sometimes." besides you yelled at me the other day and even though i forgave you, i'm still a little upset about that, jungkook wanted to add, but he didn't. "i don't know if i'll see taehyung again."

"maybe you will," jimin said as he smiled. 

while appearing happy and smiling on the outside, jimin was still worried. he wasn't sure when to tell taehyung the truth about his brother or anything that he's lied about so far. 

behind jimin, yoongi stepped forward and wrapped his arms from behind and around taehyung so that he was being squished in the middle. "i'm going to miss you too," yoongi whispered in taehyung's ear, sending shivers down taehyung's spine. 

taehyung had worn a sweater to work today to hide the love bite that yoongi had made on his neck the night before. luckily the weather wasn't too hot. 

"taehyung, aren't you hot with the sweater on?" jungkook asked as he felt taehyung's body a little too warm. 

"no, i feel fine," taehyung lied while yoongi buried his face into taehyung's neck to hide the smirk on his lips. 

it was almost closing time. taehyung and yoongi had spent the day talking about the memories they had shared together. 

"it's going to be weird seeing you back in your bunny form, jungkook," taehyung said as the bunny had broken away from their hug. "and it's going to be weird seeing you back into your cat form as well," he said as he turned to face yoongi. 

"why? you've already seen me and jungkook in our animal forms," yoongi said. 

"yes, but i haven't seen jungkook in his bunny in a while and i got so used to seeing you in your human form. i won't be looking at brown eyes anymore, but blue eyes." taehyung said. 

"i still remember the day you two met," jimin said as he recalled the memory of taehyung being so afraid of the small white fluffy cat. "taehyung was so scared." 

"i remember the day i met taehyung," jungkook added. "he was afraid of me too," he pouted. 

"cats, i understand why you hated them and were so afraid of them, but a bunny?" yoongi asked in disbelief. "a cute little bunny? jungkook would never hurt anyone." 

"okay, but i'm not afraid anymore. i don't hate animals either, so look how far i've come in only a month," taehyung defended himself. "i used to be so scared of the possibility of turning into a cat." 

"you're not turning into a cat," jimin said. "you've learned your lesson." 

"didn't yoongi learn his lesson too?" taehyung asked as he couldn't help, but want yoongi to remain a human with him. 

"he did, but that was after turning into a cat," jimin explained. 

"now, i just help people avoid the same fate as me," yoongi said. 

taehyung frowned. "will you be helping other people as well?" 

yoongi chuckled, sensing that taehyung was jealous. "yeah, i will." but my heart only belongs to you. 

"can we go to taehyung's house and say our goodbyes there," jungkook asked as he noticed the time. they would be closing up in five minutes. 

jimin nodded. "yeah, we can go to taehyung's house." 

and so, they locked up the store after those five minutes and jungkook walked alongside taehyung, holding his hand. 

yoongi had an urge to reach out and hold taehyung's hand as well. he held himself back, afraid of what jimin would say, but that didn't stop him from occasionally brushing his hand against taehyung's. 

jimin was walking behind them while thinking about taehyung and how mad or upset he would be when he found out the truth. 

as they arrived at taehyung's house, jungkook let go of his hand to let him unlock the door before letting everyone in and closing the door behind him. 

"first off, i'd like some cheeseballs before i go," yoongi said the moment he stepped foot in taehyung's kitchen. 

"i want some cheeseballs too!" jungkook added as he followed yoongi. "and some chocolate!" 

taehyung chuckled before pulling out the cheeseballs and chocolate from the pantry. he handed them to jungkook who happily accepted them and began to eat while feeding yoongi too.

they all headed to the living room and sat on the floor together in a circle, sharing cheeseballs with each other. 

jimin made a sour face as he tasted a cheeseball for the first time. 

"i can't believe this is your first time eating a cheeseball," taehyung said surprised. 

"i can't believe he didn't like it," jungkook said while taking the cheeseball out of jimin's hand and eating it for him.

"i prefer my cat food," said jimin. 

yoongi shoved another cheeseball in his mouth since jungkook wasn't feeding him some anymore. "i don't like cat food very much. i'm going to miss human food." 

"especially cheeseballs," taehyung chuckled. 

yoongi smiled. "especially cheeseballs."

the group of friends talked some more as they ate together, all but jimin who didn't like the taste and before they knew, it was already time for yoongi and jungkook to go. 

jungkook gave taehyung a very tight hug and made him promise to always remember him whenever he ate chocolate. then he began to softly cry as he told taehyung that he was his first human friend and that he would miss him so much. 

taehyung promised he'd always remember him even if he didn't eat chocolate. then he told jungkook how glad he was to have met his first bunny friend and that he would miss him just as much. 

when it came time for taehyung to hug yoongi goodbye, he couldn't help, but begin to tear up. 

"why are you crying?" yoongi asked as he pulled taehyung into a hug. "we're still going to see each other." 

"taehyung, it's almost time," jimin said as he looked at the clock. they had been talking the whole night and it was almost midnight, meaning it was almost time for yoongi and jungkook to go. 

"i'm going to miss you," taehyung whispered in between tears. 

"i'm going to miss you too, but please don't cry," yoongi said as he rubbed taehyung's back to comfort him. "you're going to make me cry too." 

"yoongi, i have something to tell you." 

"what is it?" 

taehyung glanced at the clock that read two minutes before midnight. he then glanced at jungkook who was watching with sad eyes. 

taehyung decided that he was going to listen to the bunny, so he leaned close to yoongi's ear and whispered, "i love you, yoongi." 

before yoongi could even say anything, taehyung quickly pressed his against yoongi's and stepped back as he watched the familiar sparkly cloud of dust appear for the last time. he watched as it not only engulfed yoongi but jungkook as well. 

jimin put a hand on taehyung's shoulder as taehyung stared down at the now bunny and fluffy white cat with striking blue eyes that he came to love. 

he wiped away his tears from his eyes as his vision began to get blurry. "it's okay, taehyung." jimin tried to reassure, but taehyung said nothing as he dropped to his knees and hugged both the bunny and cat close to him. 

before jimin could scoop up the animals in his arms, taehyung gave jungkook a small kiss to the bunny's head. he gave the cat a kiss on his forehead as well before he whispered "i love you, yoongi," once again, just to make sure that yoongi knew. 

"i have to take them back to the animal kingdom," jimin said while carrying yoongi and jungkook in his hands. "but i told you that you learned your lesson because if you hadn't you would have turned into a cat after you kissed yoongi, but you didn't you're still here," he smiled. " i have to go now, i'll see you at work, taehyung." 

taehyung watched as jimin left with yoongi and jungkook, the cat letting out a whine as taehyung closed the door behind them. he fell onto the floor, tears falling down his face again as wished that he would have been able to love yoongi.


	36. Chapter 36

taehyung was sulking the next day at work. the animal shelter was quieter than usual. 

had it always been this quiet without yoongi and jungkook? taehyung wondered. 

as taehyung sighed and placed a hand under his chin, jimin kept glancing at him, debating when he should tell him the truth.

feeling his gaze, taehyung turned. "is something wrong jimin?"

jimin hesitated. "i have...i have something to tell you."

"what is it?" 

"if i tell you, will not get mad at me?" 

"jimin, why would i get mad at you? you're my best friend," taehyung said as he forced a smile on his face. he wasn't in the best mood at the moment, but he also wanted to smile to assure his best friend. 

"taehyung, i only became your friend because i felt guilty."

"what?"

"i killed your brother." 

as soon as he said it, jimin felt a small weight being lifted off his shoulders while taehyung didn't seem to understand what jimin was talking about. 

"what are you saying, jimin?" taehyung asked, confused. 

jimin took a shaky breath and repeated himself. "i killed your brother." 

"jimin, stop lying. you didn't kill seokjin. i was there when it happened. it was some calico cat who killed my brother." 

"no, taehyung, i'm telling the truth. i am that calico cat that killed your brother. i used to visit seokjin often until he died...because of me."

taehyung didn't know what was going on. he removed his hand from under his chin and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "jimin, are you okay?" 

"taehyung, i need you to listen to me," jimin said as he grabbed one of taehyung's hands and looked into his eyes. "your brother died, because of a calico cat. i was that calico cat. i used to visit him often because...because i loved him." 

"you loved seokjin?" 

jimin nodded. "i was able to turn human, but i was always too shy and nervous, so i always remained in my cat form. seokjin seemed to enjoy seeing me too, but he only knew my cat form. if i would have just hurried across the street, your brother would have still been alive today." 

taehyung remained silent as he tried to process what jimin had told him. he realized that jimin was serious, but he also couldn't believe what jimin was saying. "you...were the calico cat?" 

"yes, it's my fault that seokjin died. you lost your brother because of me and i felt like it was my responsibility to look after you, that is why i became your friend," jimin explained as he worriedly looked at taehyung. 

"so you only became my friend because you pitied me?" taehyung asked in disbelief. 

jimin's eyes widened. "no, taehyung, i-"

"and you're a cat, but you still fell for my brother. how is it that i can't love yoongi if you loved my brother?" taehyung bit his bottom lip as he felt his eyes begin to water. 

"wait, you love yoongi? you said you didn't-"

"this isn't about me and yoongi right now," taehyung rudely interrupted. "this is about what you did. i thought were my best friend, but you killed my brother and pitied me." 

"taehyung please-"

"why are you just telling me this now?" 

"taehyung, i really wanted to tell you way back then, but i couldn't bring myself to tell you." jimin desperately explained. 

"you know, it's because of you that i hated cats the most out of all the animals, but all this time, i only seemed to hate you," taehyung glared at jimin. 

"taehyung, i'm sorry," jimin tried apologizing, but taehyung wasn't having it. 

"will apologizing bring my brother back? you kept this hidden from me for two years. i had no one, but you, jimin. i thought we were best friends." 

"we are best friends-"

"no, jimin, we're not. i always hated cats because of you. now, i realize now that i only hated you." taehyung said. 

"you can hate me all you want, but i did it to protect you and everyone else from making the same mistake i did." 

"what mistake? killing my brother?" 

jimin shook his head. "falling in love with your brother. that's why i made that rule that humans and cats couldn't fall in love. your brother died because i fell in love with him." 

"my brother died because he tried to save you. and i never mentioned this but i never told you that i loved yoongi because of that stupid rule you made up. i was so afraid to love him because of your mistakes." 

"taehyung, i know you said sorry won't fix things, but-"

"jimin, i don't care. i can barely even look at you after what you just told me."

"taehyung-" 

jimin watched through glossy eyes as taehyung suddenly walked out of the animal shelter. jimin wanted to run after him, but he knew taehyung was already upset, so he let taehyung leave while he fell to the floor and cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yoongi was a mess. he was crying by the river that he and jungkook usually visited while at the animal kingdom.

he heard jungkook's familiar footsteps approach him. the weeping cat raised his head to look at the bunny. 

"why are you crying?" jungkook asked. "do you miss taehyung?"

yoongi nodded. he wiped away his tears before speaking, "i miss taehyung a lot, but last night, before he kissed me and turned me back into a cat, he told me that he loved me." 

jungkook's eyes widened. "wait, he actually confessed to you?"

"you knew?" 

jungkook nodded. "he was the one to help me confess to hoseok and he admitted that he loved you, so i suggested him to confess his feelings for you as well, but that was like two weeks ago. wow, i actually can't believe that was two weeks ago. it seems like it was longer than that."

yoongi cried again. "if you knew, why didn't you tell me." 

"taehyung told me not to tell you. he didn't want things to be more difficult for you two, but i still encouraged him to do it. i didn't actually think he'd do it."

"he did it twice." 

"taehyung confessed twice?" (jungkook and yoongi said stan twice and stream their upcoming song more and more :) )

yoongi nodded through glossy eyes. "before turning me into a cat and before jimin took me in his arms. the first time i wasn't sure if i heard him right, but hearing taehyung say it again broke my heart." 

jungkook's heart ached for yoongi. "i'm sorry you have to go through this, yoongi." 

even though yoongi was currently a cat and jungkook was currently a bunny, jungkook still attempted to hug yoongi, but was unsuccessful as he remembered that he was no longer a human so such physical contract as hugging would be hard for them. 

instead, jungkook nuzzled his long soft ears against yoongi's head to comfort him all while yoongi cried more. 

jungkook wasn't sure how else he could help his best friend. as far as both knew, yoongi and taehyung couldn't be together despite both of them being in love.

"jungkook? yoongi?" a familiar voice called. 

the bunny and the cat raised their heads and found jimin in his cat form while looking worriedly at them. 

"hi jimin, yoongi doesn't seem to be doing too good right now. he misses taehyung," jungkook spoke for his best friend. 

jimin sighed. "i know, taehyung isn't doing too good either." 

"is taehyung okay?" yoongi immediately asked while wiping away his tears. 

jimin shook his head. "no, that's why i'm here. i need you, yoongi."

"what for? i'll do anything." 

"before i tell you why i need you, i first need to tell you the truth." 

jungkook lowered one of his ears and folded it in confusion as he listened to yoongi and jimin. 

"the truth?" yoongi asked confused. 

jimin nodded. "yes, i lied about some things. it's time i finally tell you the truth."


	37. Chapter 37

"so you're telling me, that you loved taehyung's brother, but you were also the cat that killed him, so you came up with the rule that cats and humans couldn't fall in love to avoid the same mistake you made, and not only that but you're also telling me that jinyoung and jaebeom did get their happily ever after?" 

jimin nodded after yoongi summarized everything he'd just said. jungkook scratched his ear with his foot. "that's a lot of information," he said. 

"but how exactly did jinyoung and jaebeom get their happily ever after? you said that you erased jaebeom's memory and jinyoung asked you to erase his," yoongi said confused. 

"well, i did erase jaebeom's memory, but when jinyoung found out, he was mad. he was really heartbroken to find out that the person he loved, couldn't remember him," jimin explained. "i didn't want jinyoung to keep suffering and he didn't want me to erase his memory of jaebeom, so i gave jaebeom his memory back and let them be together. i couldn't let them keep suffering because of my mistake."

"so what i'm hearing is, yoongi and taehyung can be together?" jungkook asked, his tail twitching in excitement. 

yoongi's eyes widened. "taehyung doesn't love me." he lied.

"yoongi, i know taehyung loves you. he told me after i told him the truth. he was very upset and left the animal shelter. hoseok is currently taking care of it."

jungkook's ears perked up at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "can i go with hoseok?"

jimin nodded. "yeah, you can, he's your boyfriend, after all. i will also be busy trying to talk to taehyung, but i have a feeling he'll only listen if yoongi comes."

"i'll go," yoongi said. "i'll be in my human form right? because i don't think taehyung will understand my cat noises. he's only familiar with my whines and hisses." 

a cloud of sparkly dust suddenly appeared, turning jimin into a human, before he turned yoongi and jungkook human as well. 

"i'm going to ask hoseok if he can buy me chocolate and cheeseballs," jungkook said as he skipped ahead of yoongi and jimin, eager to get to the animal shelter and to hoseok.

yoongi watched as his best friend skipped away until he was out of sight. he turned to jimin who seemed to be thinking deeply. 

"is that what you had been thinking about these past few days?" yoongi asked. 

jimin nodded. "i accidentally yelled at jungkook because of this too. i was really debating if i should even tell taehyung and you the truth. i was especially afraid of taehyung's reaction. i was afraid he would get mad and i was right."

"i'm sure if you try talking to him again, he'll understand, especially if i'm there. you're letting us be together though, right? just like jinyoung and jaebeom?" 

jimin nodded again. "taehyung was pretty upset when he found out why i didn't want you two to fall in love with each other. he hates me, yoongi." 

"taehyung doesn't hate you. he's your best friend, how can he hate you?" 

"he told me. he said that he realized that he didn't hate cats, but he hated me."

"he doesn't hate you," yoongi tried to reassure. 

"i killed his brother, i would hate me too," jimin said. 

"you were just scared that someone else would make the same mistake you did." 

"i didn't even get to tell him about jinyoung and jaebeom's real story. he ran out because he was so upset. i'm supposed to be his best friend, not the cat he hates." 

yoongi sighed. "don't worry, he might feel resentful towards you right now, but i don't think he hates you." 

jimin nodded his head while walking with yoongi towards taehyung's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i have no friends, namjoon." 

"not even your cat yoongi?" namjoon asked confused. 

taehyung had called namjoon as soon as he ran out of the animal shelter because he needed someone to talk to, but couldn't think of anyone else, but the male sitting across from him in his living room. 

"yoongi wasn't even my cat and he's gone," taehyung cried. "i love him and miss him so much already." 

"i thought yoongi was your cat?"

taehyung shook his head. "yoongi was just helping me with something, but we fell in love. jimin said we couldn't." 

namjoon raised an eyebrow, even more confused. "who's jimin?"

taehyung bitterly chuckled. "you're right, who is jimin? he's for sure not my best friend anymore. he's a liar and he lied to me this whole time. did you know that he killed my brother?"

"uh...no."

"well, he did. that's why he wouldn't let me and yoongi be together. he thought we would make the same mistake as him. and then, he had the audacity to even apologize, can you believe that?" 

namjoon said nothing. he just let taehyung freely speak. 

"apologizing won't undo what he did to my brother."

namjoon nodded as if understanding, but he hardly knew what was going on. 

"i used to hate animals, especially cats, but then as jimin was talking, i realized that i never hated cats, i hated jimin all along. he was the one responsible for seokjin's death."

"why did you hate cats?" namjoon asked as what taehyung was saying wasn't making sense. 

"because jimin is the calico cat that killed my brother."

namjoon slowly nodded. he was about to excuse himself to leave because he didn't know what taehyung was saying when the front door suddenly opened. 

"do you not knock?" taehyung asked annoyed as he saw jimin standing in the doorway. 

"we came to talk," said yoongi as he appeared in the doorway as well. 

"yoongi?" taehyung asked confused. "but you were..." he couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence because he was so surprised and confused to see yoongi in his human form. 

now, namjoon was beyond confused. he decided that it would be best to leave. "i'm sorry taehyung, i have to go, i hope you can talk to jimin," he said unaware that jimin was standing in the doorway. "goodbye."

jimin stepped aside to let namjoon leave before he stepped inside along with yoongi. he closed the door behind them. 

"taehyung, listen i know you're mad at me, but please-"

"i don't want to hear it," taehyung interrupted. 

"taehyung, please listen to him," yoongi said. "you didn't finish listening to everything he had to say before you ran off."

taehyung sighed before signaling them to sit on the couch. "fine, finish saying what you have to say."

jimin internally thanked yoongi as he sat down. "i know you hate me, but i am deeply sorry for seokjin. i didn't become your best friend just because i pitied you, i became your best friend because you had no one and i wanted to be there for you." 

taehyung pursed his lips as he listened to jimin, his eyes occasionally glancing at yoongi, not really believing that he was there and in his human form. 

"the story about jaebeom and jinyoung, i also lied about that."

"how many things did you even lie about," taehyung muttered. 

"i did erase jaebeom's memory, but not jinyoung's. when jinyoung found out what i did to jaebeom, he was mad and upset that his lover couldn't remember him. i couldn't bear to see jinyoung hurting so, i gave jaebeom his memory back and let them be together," jimin explained. 

taehyung's eyes widened. "is that why yoongi is here? you're going to let us be together? love each other?" 

yoongi's heart fluttered as taehyung mentioned them loving each other. 

jimin nodded. "it would be selfish of me to not let you two be together just because of my faults and fears. you two deserve to be together. it's also the least i can do after lying to you for so long. not to mention, yoongi did learn his lesson as well, even though it was a little too late."

tears of joy streamed down taehyung's face and he quickly engulfed jimin in a hug. "thank you, jimin. i'm also sorry for what i said. i don't really hate you, i just spoke without thinking because i was mad that you kept the truth hidden from me for so long."

jimin hugged taehyung tighter. "you don't hate me for killing your brother?"

"no, seokjin was really caring, just like you. in a way, you are like him and even though seokjin isn't alive, i'm reminded of him because of you," taehyung said as more tears fell from his eyes. 

"because i killed him?" 

"no, jimin, stop saying that. i just mean that your personalities are similar," taehyung explained. 

jimin smiled before letting go of taehyung who then turned to yoongi who was sitting patiently on the couch. he stood up as soon as taehyung looked at him. 

he smiled. "why are you crying again?" he asked as taehyung embraced in a hug. 

"yoongi," more tears fell down taehyung's face as he spoke. "i love you. i loved you for so long, but because of the rule that jimin made up, i thought it would be best to not tell you at all. jungkook was the one who finally convinced me to tell you. i know it was a last minute thing, but i just wanted to let you know." 

"it wasn't a last minute thing. i'm just happy you feel the same way for me and that we can be together now," said yoongi as broke away from their hug to stare into taehyung's eyes. he wiped away his tears for him and smiled. "i want to kiss you." 

"then kiss me." 

and so yoongi did just that. for once, he didn't turn into a cat nor did either of them have to use some magic dust to wish that they could kiss. 

it was real now. taehyung and yoongi were finally able to kiss, without anything happening. 

taehyung smiled through his tears that continued to fall from his eyes as he kissed yoongi, happy that he could kiss him freely now. 

yoongi was happy as well. he realized that this was their first kiss as while both of them being human. 

"did you love me for a while now?" yoongi asked as soon as they broke away from their kiss. 

taehyung nodded. "yeah, i didn't realize it until i saw jungkook and hoseok kiss. i just had this urge to kiss you."

yoongi smirked. "so that's why you let me do this," he said as he reached up and placed his finger over the love bit that was hidden under taehyung's sweater. 

taehyung's cheeks turned a rosy shade of color. to avoid any more embarrassment, he grabbed yoongi's face and kissed him again all while jimin watched, a smile on his face, totally feeling like a third wheel, but not minding at all.


	38. Chapter 38

"so you're telling me, that this is yoongi, but in his human form?" namjoon asked as he looked at yoongi confused. 

"yup, the one and only. you won't be seeing me in my cat form anymore, though," said yoongi. 

taehyung had explained to namjoon that yoongi wasn't a cat, but a human. namjoon had been confused and kept asking questions, so jimin offered to erase his memory, but taehyung immediately turned down the offer. 

"and you're jimin, a cat?" namjoon asked as he turned to jimin. 

jimin nodded. "you won't see me in my cat form often." 

"are you a cat too?" namjoon asked jungkook. 

"i'm a bunny and this is my boyfriend, hoseok, he's also a bunny!" jungkook said as he turned to hoseok and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"so you're the only human besides me." namjoon concluded after returning his gaze back to taehyung. 

he smiled. "yeah, you're one of my friends, so i thought you deserved to know about my secrets."

even though it wasn't directed at him, jimin still felt attacked. 

"you really love animals, huh?" said namjoon as he gestured to taehyung's friends. 

"well...it wasn't always like that, i used to hate animals, especially cats." taehyung reached for yoongi's hand who was sitting beside him and intertwined their fingers and smiled wider. "but then yoongi came along. i love him."

"i love you too," said yoongi. 

"i love you more." 

"is this a competition?"

taehyung shrugged. "do you want it to be?"

"no, i want to kiss you again." 

"are you guys dating?" namjoon asked seeming even more confused. 

"no, but we could be. what do you think, taehyung?" yoongi asked as his heart began to beat fast after basically asking taehyung to be his boyfriend. 

"i don't know. i have to ask the boyfriend expert, jungkook." taehyung turned to the bunny who was busy leaving kisses all over hoseok's face but then stopped upon hearing his name. "do you think i should go out with yoongi?"

"if you don't say yes, i will smash both your heads together and make you two kiss until you say yes." 

namjoon's eyes widened after hearing jungkook's threat. he made a mental note to not ever anger the bunny. 

"kookie," hoseok said as he put his fingers under the bunny's chin and turned his head towards him. "there's no need to smash their heads together, when you and i can do that instead."

namjoon's eyes widened even more as the two bunnies did just that. he quickly turned his eyes away and looked at jimin. "are you dating anyone?" 

"why are you asking?" jimin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "are you interested in me?"

"are you flirting with me?" 

jimin shrugged, but the smirk still remained on his face. "maybe."

yoongi turned his attention away from the kissing bunnies, a flirting jimin, and a nervous namjoon. he looked at taehyung. "so, are you not going to say yes?" 

taehyung let go of yoongi's hand and placed both of his hands on yoongi's cheeks. "yes, i'll be your boyfriend." then, he kissed him. 

namjoon felt awkward sitting with two couples kissing and a flirting cat sitting across from him. 

"i'm not dating anyone," jimin finally answered namjoon's question. "but if you want..." jimin stood up and moved to sit beside him. "...we can. we just have to get to know each other first before we go for it." 

namjoon wasn't sure if he was more nervous because of the way jimin was flirting with him or because of how close jimin's face was to his. 

"now i see why taehyung said you were so good looking." 

"what?" 

"let's get to know each other, namjoon."

"i have a dog!" namjoon suddenly blurted out. 

"and i'm a cat. what difference does that make?" 

namjoon nervously swallowed. he glanced behind jimin to see that the couples were still too busy kissing. 

"would you be mad if i kissed you?" jimin asked as his eyes glanced down to look at namjoon's lips. 

"jimin, we just met."

"so what you're saying is, you want to get to know me first, before we kiss...and date." 

"that's...i didn't...date?" 

"oh, asking me on a date, i see." jimin smirked again. "i accept, just let me know when and where." 

much to namjoon's relief, taehyung and yoongi finally broke away from their kiss to catch their breaths. 

"taehyung, i suddenly remembered that rapmon has an appointment at three, so i'll see you later. it was nice meeting your friends," namjoon shouted on his way out the door. 

"did you scare him away?" taehyung asked with a chuckle. 

"i didn't know anything," said jimin. 

"well, he lied. it's four o'clock."

jimin glanced at the clock and sure enough it was four o'clock. "i'm going after him," he said as he ran out the door and after namjoon. 

"i think he's found love again," said taehyung, smiling while thinking of the possibility of jimin and namjoon becoming a thing. 

yoongi nodded, a smile on his face as well. "it'll be good for him. he's been feeling guilty for your brother's death for so long," 

"he's been so afraid to love, imagine if jimin does fall in love with namjoon." 

"then, that's good. i used to feel a little jealous when you would hang out with namjoon or talk about him," yoongi admitted. 

"there's no reason for you to be jealous," said taehyung wrapped his arms tighter around yoongi. "you're my boyfriend now."

yoongi's smile widened, displaying a gummy smile instead. "my boyfriend," he said moving his lips closer to taehyung's again. 

"your boyfriend," taehyung said before connecting his lips with yoongi's once again. 

neither of them could seem to get enough of each other's lips. ever since they were finally able to kiss without yoongi turning into a cat without the slightest peck or having to wish to stay human, they'd made sure to kiss as much as they pleased to make up for any of the other kisses they could have shared before. 

"i love you," yoongi whispered against taehyung's lips. 

"i know," taehyung whispered back. "i love you too." 

"wow, aren't they so cute?" jungkook gushed after he and hoseok had finally taken a break from kissing. 

"you're cuter," hoseok said, not even bothering to turn to the couple as his gaze remained only on jungkook. "my cute bunny." 

jungkook blushed and turned back to hoseok. "we should leave to give them some privacy." 

"of course, i want some privacy with you as well." 

jungkook's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. he grabbed hoseok's hand and bid their goodbyes to the kissing couple on the couch before leaving out the door with his boyfriend. 

"now that we have some privacy, what do you want to do?" yoongi asked after breaking away from their kiss. 

taehyung quickly answered. "i want you to kiss me." 

yoongi smirked. "my pleasure," he said as he brought his lips closer to taehyung's once again, but taehyung stopped him. 

"no, here." taehyung tugged at his shirt away from his neck and gestured to the love bite that was on his neck. 

yoongi was taken back, but happily did as taehyung wanted. "of course, baby." 

the new couple shared more kisses here and there. when they couldn't feel their lips anymore, they went to taehyung's room and laid on the bed together, simply admiring each other while whispering some more 'i love you's' to one another. 

who knew that taehyung would go from hating cats the most of all animals to falling in love with a cat like yoongi, his yoongi, his kitty. 

the end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

author’s note:   
thank you guys so much for reading. as i said this book is from my wattpad account @37Chonces so if you guys want to read some more books that are not available on here, but they are available on wattpad then go ahead.   
while writing this book, i also grew some love for cats, so who knows maybe one day i’ll get myself a cat that looks just like yoongi in this book.   
i also wanted to let you guys know that there is a spin-off of this story called kitten, but it’s minjoon’s story.


End file.
